


Потерять, чтобы найти

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Scars, Slow Burn, Unrequited Lust, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Дайчи терпеливо слушал гудки, а когда звонок сбросился автоматически, вздохнул и кинул телефон на кровать. Куроо не отвечал ни в какое время дня, но номер все еще обслуживался. Первоначальный ни к чему не обязывавший порыв постепенно и неуклонно разрастался в смутное беспокойство, подпитываемое, что скрывать, разными профдеформациями, которых Дайчи за годы службы насобирал в количестве.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Потерять, чтобы найти

Дайчи терпеливо слушал гудки, а когда звонок сбросился автоматически, вздохнул и кинул телефон на кровать. Куроо не отвечал ни в какое время дня, но номер все еще обслуживался. Первоначальный ни к чему не обязывавший порыв постепенно и неуклонно разрастался в смутное беспокойство, подпитываемое, что скрывать, разными профдеформациями, которых Дайчи за годы службы насобирал в количестве.

Все началось с поломки телефона. В сервисном центре сказали, что ремонт быстро сделать не получится, и предложили замену. Дайчи взял, а потом подумал: где-то в шкафу у него лежал предыдущий. Привыкать к новым, особенно ненадолго, было трудно. Разворошив коробки, так и не разобранные после переезда, он и правда нашел кейтай, которым пользовался еще в институте. К его облегчению, подзарядившись немного, телефон ожил. Раньше, подумал Дайчи, сам себе напоминая ворчливого деда, делали добротнее.

В телефонной книге Дайчи увидел фамилии людей, с которыми давно не общался. В ком-то отпала надобность, кто-то потерялся — порой с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, даже когда человека хотелось удержать рядом. Чувствуя, как накатывает ностальгия, Дайчи устроился поудобнее и открыл папку с фотографиями. Посиделки по забывшимся случаям, осенние листья, странные облака на небе. Все те же люди, частично забытые, частично растворившиеся в течении жизни. Кадры с матчей…

Глупая традиция, как ей и полагалось, сперва хорошо прижилась. «Пять лет, это надо отпраздновать!» — сказал, Дайчи уже забыл, кто. И народ собрался, потому что на самом деле было неважно, пять лет или десять, просто все соскучились, но еще не забыли друг друга. И Дайчи, пожимая руку Куроо, которого эти пять лет не видел, очень хорошо вспомнил собственную переполненность, растерянность, предвкушение, когда Карасуно сонной, но возбужденной ватагой впервые выгрузились из автобуса в Нериме. Вспомнил, как на площадке нервозность постепенно уходила, вытесняемая привычными звуками, запахами — атмосферой, не особо зависевшей от того, в каком городе находился школьный зал. Окончательно всю эту ерунду прогнало как раз рукопожатие капитана соперников: уверенное, немного задиристое. Вызов, который нельзя было не принять.

А через год Куроо позвонил и сказал: «Ну что, соберемся?»

Они собирались еще несколько раз, и играть всегда было огромным удовольствием, пусть кто-то делал это постоянно и профессионально, кто-то, как Дайчи, изредка тренировался с командой на работе, а кто-то вообще мяч особо не брал в руки. Все вспоминалось: движения, маленькие ритуалы перед подачей, даже футболки парни поправляли теми же движениями, что и в школе. Но, само собой, собрать всех было очень сложно, и в конце концов задумка тихо сошла на нет.

Дайчи работал, ему самому было ни до чего. Но теперь он листал фотографии и думал, как же хочется снова встретиться. Причем раскачивать на движуху, конечно, надо было в первую очередь Куроо.

А Куроо не брал трубку.

Позвонив Хинате, Дайчи уточнил телефон Кенмы и упомянул, что не может дозвониться до Куроо. Хината, видимо, мгновенно передал сведения дальше: очень скоро Дайчи получил сообщение с номером — уже известным ему. «Другого нет», — коротко добавил Кенма, не уточнив, пробовал ли сам его набирать. Возможно, ему Куроо отвечал, но по какой причине Дайчи впал в немилость, никак не удавалось сообразить.

Кай ответил на звонок, вот только ничего нового не сказал.

— Я не вспомню даже, когда с родителями в последний раз говорил. Сейчас какой год?

Дайчи хмыкнул, хотя шутка была не особо смешная. Да и, наверное, не особо шутка.

Найти инстаграм особого труда не составило. Дайчи листал цветные квадратики, не присматриваясь к подписям. Просто кусочки жизни, как и у него самого в папках телефона. Диковинная и не очень еда, дурацкие домашние фото в разноцветных носках с веселыми принтами, новые покупки, ветка отцветшей сакуры с одними лишь тычинками. Раскрытая на коленях книга. Девушки, в которых Дайчи даже не пытался разобраться. Толпа улыбающихся парней — коллеги, видимо. Все, что относилось к работе, производило впечатление воплощенной мечты: пенящиеся за бортом катера волны, ярко-бирюзовые под белой шапкой; шутки и приколы в качалке; Куроо, загорелый, веселый, безупречный в форме береговой охраны, хотя и с неизменным бардаком на голове, над которым еще старался морской ветер. Можно было догадаться, сколько при этом оставалось за кадром, и все равно Дайчи сделал себе выговор за странное паникерство. А потом обратил внимание на даты. Обычно посты шли часто — по одному в день, раз в пару дней. Вот только последнее фото было опубликовано почти два года назад.

Вопреки расхожему мнению, возможности полицейского были очень ограниченны. Удалось выяснить, что с прежней квартиры Куроо съехал, но нового адреса найти не вышло. В новостях упоминаний не было. Все личные сведения прятались в закрытых базах, и Дайчи прекрасно помнил свой опыт общения с одной компанией по поводу подозреваемого работника. Безупречная вежливость девушки, несгибаемый отказ сотрудничать. Некоторым и ордер-то особо не был указом: выдавали минимум информации, чтобы соблюсти видимость, а дальше — как хотите, так и крутитесь. Подключать знакомства пока не стоило, да и вообще лучше было отложить это все, в крайнем случае собраться без Куроо, попробовать позвонить с рабочего или все же добиться более внятных ответов от Кенмы…

Время шло, а потребность действовать усугублялась. Вот что ему стоило пожать плечами и забыть? Но теперь, похоже, это было уже невозможно. И когда Дайчи в третий раз за последнюю неделю поймал себя на бездумном перелистывании инстаграма, предупредил начальство об отъезде и взял билеты на синкансен.

Светить значком вне зоны юрисдикции не хотелось: обязательно нашелся бы кто-нибудь дотошный. В бывшей квартире Куроо кто-то жил; по словам агента, предыдущий жилец не оставил нового адреса для перенаправления почты или экстренных случаев. Дайчи попытался поговорить с соседями, подозревая или надеясь, что Куроо, довольно открытый и дружелюбный, не мог не сойтись хоть с кем-то. Но и здесь его ждала неудача. Ни с кем Куроо не говорил, никому не рассказывал о своих планах, да и вообще, большинство отказывались разговаривать, а из тех, кто соглашался хотя бы выслушать, мало кто его помнил.

— Высокий мальчик, красивый, вежливый такой, — сказала одна пожилая женщина. — Но я его уже года полтора или два не видела.

Кай согласился встретиться, но мог только в воскресенье. В капсульном отеле, где Дайчи остановился, соседями были в основном служащие, видимо, приехавшие в командировки. А может быть, кто-то предпочитал отель съемной квартире: люди здесь были гораздо ближе, менялись чаще. Случайность встреч, как в поездах и самолетах, стирала границы, позволяла больше. Больше сказать, больше сделать. И потом, даже выварившись за день в котле коллег, начальства и всех, с кем приходилось так или иначе контактировать по работе, возвращаться в пустую квартиру было порой тяжело. Время, отведенное для отдыха, превращалось в наказание или пытку. Дайчи и самому его квартира казалась нежилой, он возвращался туда поспать, а выходные старался проводить где-то еще.

Но сейчас желания разговаривать с незнакомцами не было. Какое-то время он стоял на балконе на одном из верхних этажей, смотрел на геометрический хаос жилых кварталов: уродливые бетонные коробки, наспех слепленные из первых попавшихся деталей, узкие улочки, где было сложно не то что разъехаться двум машинам, а даже разойтись машине с пешеходом. В таком же районе он жил в Сендае, такой же район, по сути, тянулся вдоль железной дороги от Токио до Йокогамы, дальше до Киото, и дальше… Неподалеку прогремел поезд, потом мягко стукнула раздвижная дверь — кто-то вышел покурить. Дайчи спрятался в свою капсулу и отключился до утра.

Кай выглядел немного забегавшимся, но в целом привычно спокойным, почти безмятежным.

— Надо пообедать, будешь что-нибудь?

Дайчи заставил себя взять мандзю. Горячая ароматная булочка почему-то не будила в нем аппетит, и он, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на спинку скамейки в небольшом парке, равнодушно ждал, пока можно будет откусить и не обжечь язык. Кай между тем заглотил уже третью булочку с карри.

— Я позвонил одному из коллег Куроо. Единственный телефон, который у меня был, и то не вспомню, почему. Он тоже давно ничего не слышал.

Дайчи почувствовал, как из легких медленно выходит воздух, заставляя их сжиматься сильнее и больнее.

— Я бы не стал паниковать. Иногда людям нужен перерыв. Или даже полная перезагрузка, — Кай пожал плечами, стряхнул крошки с колен. К ногам тут же слетелись шумные воробьишки. — Погуляй по Токио, раз уж приехал. Сходи в Мэйдзи Дзингу, там сейчас хорошо.

Попрощавшись, Кай ушел, а Дайчи не мог заставить себя встать. Пять лет он не думал особо, успокоенный, скорее всего, эфемерным «в любой момент ведь можно». И надо же было посмотреть старые фотографии. Конечно, с Сугой он виделся часто, старался встречаться с остальными воронятами хотя бы изредка, но Битва на свалке всегда была особенным матчем. Некома была особенным противником, а Куроо…

Куроо зацепил Дайчи сразу же, одним своим видом. Осанкой, может быть, ухмылкой. Рукопожатием. Они общались не очень много, вроде бы раздражали друг друга — Куроо с его манерой выискивать больные места увлеченно и неизменно безошибочно находил их у Дайчи, — и все же, вернувшись с тренировочных матчей, Дайчи чувствовал себя… странно, не в своей тарелке, вернее — немного потерянным. А когда в следующий раз автобус подъезжал к лагерю, в груди стучало предвкушение. Дайчи смутно понимал, что не только волейбол был причиной, но принимал как данность, не слишком углубляясь в самоанализ.

Возможно, Кай был прав, и Куроо требовалось отдохнуть от всех. Возможно, через месяц Дайчи набрал бы номер, и ему бы ответил знакомый голос. Иногда казалось, он хорошо его помнил, а иногда — что звучавшее в голове, в памяти, не имело ничего общего с реальностью.

Он сам не понял, как и зачем снова оказался в знакомом районе в Нериме, а вовсе не в Мэйдзи Дзингу. Постоял у ворот школы, пустой и молчаливой воскресным днем. Потом побрел вдоль улицы, думая, что за несколько часов до поезда и правда можно успеть съездить куда-нибудь, хоть в Уэно… А потом увидел ярко-алые тории и белую дорожку, убегавшую в тень от деревьев.

Гравий мягко похрустывал под ногами, едва заметно проседал, менял форму, подстраиваясь под вмешательство. Омикудзи, полностью облепившие небольшое деревце, тихо шуршали на ветру. В маленьком храме, казалось, никого не было, но когда Дайчи остановился на минуту, в воцарившейся тишине услышал негромкие голоса. Он прошел дальше, вышел из-под деревьев, низко свисавшие ветви которых мешали увидеть дворик… и замер.

Этот разворот плеч невозможно было забыть или перепутать. Что-то неуловимое в манере держаться, что позволяло мгновенно узнать даже в толпе. Перед Куроо, сидевшим на низкой скамейке, стояла девочка лет двенадцати, держа в руках красивый темно-лиловый фуросики. Засмеялась чему-то сказанному, протянула фуросики, который он с благодарностью взял и аккуратно поставил рядом с собой, поклонилась и убежала. А Куроо, проводив ее взглядом, как-то весь сдулся. Сник. Так, пожалуй, Дайчи его бы и не узнал. Осторожно ступая по самому краю дорожки, он обошел еще одно дерево омикудзи и отсюда хорошо видел Куроо. Тот вернулся к своему занятию, от которого отвлекла девочка. Пальцы ловко, привычно плели узлы из тонкой веревки — украшения для талисманов. На голове был все тот же бардак, только в челке выделялась светлая, почти белая прядь. Черты лица стали немного резче, жестче. Сложные складки хакама лежали как-то странно. Не совсем естественно. Сердце вдруг сбойнуло, и в эту короткую паузу все внутри заледенело. Чистой воды страх, какого давно не доводилось испытывать.

— Куроо, — тихо позвал Дайчи, и тот вскинул голову. Увидел, кто перед ним, и нахмурился, закусив губу. Щеки его побледнели. — Я весь Токио на уши поставил, а ты тут. С девушками флиртуешь.

— Нашел? — спросил Куроо хрипло. Отложив плетение, он нащупал костыли и поднялся, теперь привычно глядя на Дайчи сверху вниз. — Доволен?

Поняв, что прятаться поздно, и что от Дайчи так просто не избавиться, Куроо нехотя согласился на не то просьбу, не то требование хотя бы отпоить чаем. Дайчи ожидал, что они пойдут на новую квартиру Куроо, и растерялся, когда тот двинулся вглубь храмовой территории.

— Ну, так ты идешь? — обернувшись, недовольно позвал Куроо, и Дайчи, машинально подхватив со скамьи оставленный клубок, поспешил следом.

Куроо прошел внутрь маленького домика администрации, деловито занялся чаем, а Дайчи остановился у порога, осматриваясь. Слева от входа стояла этажерка, забитая бумагами, за ней — стол с ноутбуком, открытая крышка которого едва выглядывала из бумажных завалов. В дальнем углу примостилась кухонная тумба с чайником и рисоваркой. Кресло у стола, маленький столик, на котором Куроо оставил полученный от девочки фуросики, и стул — этим обстановка исчерпывалась. Двери, ведущие направо, были задвинуты.

— Поищи на столе чашку, — сказал Куроо, стуча дверцами тумбы и шурша чем-то внутри. Дайчи растерянно посмотрел на залежи, в которые, казалось, надо было экспедицию снаряжать. — Не бойся, там не по порядку.

Чашка нашлась. На донышке оставался чай, и Дайчи спросил, где можно ее помыть. За сдвинутыми дверями оказалась крохотная спальня: незастеленный футон, стул рядом с ним, громоздкий комод, вешалка на стене. Еще одна дверь вела в туалет, где с трудом помещались унитаз и раковина, практически не оставляя места для того, кто намеревался ими воспользоваться.

Куроо заварил чай, развязал фуросики, открыл прятавшуюся в складках шкатулку. Дайчи, подкатив кресло к столику, сел и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, разглядывал Куроо. Теперь, вблизи, он видел, что прядь в челке была не высветленной, а седой.

— Расскажешь? — спросил он. Вместо ответа Куроо подвинул шкатулку.

— Угощайся. Очень вкусные.

Заглянув внутрь, Дайчи увидел разноцветные шарики моти и осторожно взял один. А откусив, не сдержал удивления. Моти и правда были изумительные: почти невесомое, таявшее на языке тесто, а за ним густая тяжесть начинки. Дайчи никогда не испытывал чувственное наслаждение от еды — до этого момента. Куроо, глядя на его лицо, понимающе ухмыльнулся, и в эту секунду стало ясно, как тот на самом деле изменился, внешне оставаясь вроде бы прежним.

— Мать Мие-тян держит магазинчик сладостей неподалеку.

Дайчи пил обжигающий чай, чувствуя, как на носу начинает выступать пот. Куроо задумчиво прожевал моти, сделал глоток и отставил чашку.

— Нечего особо рассказывать. На танкере, перевозившем химикаты, что-то рвануло. Я вляпался по дороге наружу, когда стало ясно, что спасать уже некого.

— Но почему ты пропал? — сбивчиво заговорил Дайчи, поняв, что на этом история, по мнению Куроо, закончилась. — Не отвечал на звонки? Никому ничего не сказал?

Куроо смотрел, прищурившись, снова став незнакомцем. Очень злым. Холодным.

— Чтобы ко мне в палату приходили толпами, ахали, сочувствовали и таскали плюшевых медведей?

— Чтобы помогли! — вспылил Дайчи, едва не перевернув чашку. — Куроо, ты живешь в храме! Какого черта! Мы что-нибудь бы сделали!

Куроо хохотнул.

— Открывай кампанию на фандрайзере.

— В смысле? — Дайчи растерянно моргнул.

— В прямом. Моя страховка кончилась гораздо раньше, чем счета за лечение. Я много помогал храму, поэтому настоятель предложил… такой вариант. Вся пенсия уходит на счета и лекарства. А я разбираю храмовые архивы, мастерю бантики на талисманы и ем подаренные сладости.

— Но здесь… Здесь нельзя жить. Даже душа нет!

— Я хожу в сэнто, Савамура, не переживай. Вечером, после закрытия. Чтобы не смущать посетителей.

Дайчи уставился на него, открыв рот, и получил в ответ прямой взгляд.

— Пропажу, как видишь, никто особо не заметил. Пока тебе не попала вожжа под хвост. Что, хотел пригласить на очередной матч? — Дайчи молчал. — Извини, в этот раз никак не могу, очень занят.

За время затянувшейся паузы Куроо успел доесть моти и допить чай. Потом вздохнул:

— Слушай, Савамура. Не загоняйся. У тебя, я думаю, своих проблем хватает. Я жив, у меня есть крыша над головой, есть чем себя занять. Все нормально.

Все было ненормально, но Дайчи сначала требовалось подумать. Переварить.

— Мне пора ехать, — ответил он. — Спасибо за угощение.

Куроо помахал рукой, как бы показывая — выметайся.

В синкансене Дайчи упал в кресло, закрыл глаза, но тут же распахнул их снова, вспомнив силуэт Куроо на низкой скамейке. Лучше было смотреть в окно, пусть в темноте за стеклом мелькали лишь расплывчатые пятна фонарей и окон в домах.

Квартира встретила тишиной, едва заметным привкусом затхлости, заброшенности помещения, в котором давно не проветривали и не жили. Трудно было выкинуть из головы картинки, в которых Куроо перемещался по крохотному домику, заканчивая дела на сегодня, пытаясь переложить кипы бумаг с одной полки на другую, сооружая ужин, готовясь ко сну. Наверное, за почти два года он и правда привык, выработал определенные ритуалы, но сам факт того, что к этому пришлось привыкать… Дайчи усмехнулся. Рассуждать о справедливости и несправедливости было смешно, тем более ему. Слишком много последнего он видел на службе.

Ночью ему снился лагерь. Вспышки, о которых уже не получалось сказать, были они воспоминаниями или фантазией. Яркая, сочная, почти светящаяся на солнце трава на холме. Молниеносный росчерк мяча. Руки над сеткой. Шепот и смех в коридорах, ночью, когда всем полагалось спать, горячий ветер, ворвавшийся с улицы, и усмешка — совсем близко.

***

Отец считал, что Куроо будет заниматься математикой, учителя — что химией. А Куроо подал документы в Академию береговой охраны и на все вопросы — почему вдруг? — пожимал плечами. Можно было объяснить, но не хотелось, как не хотелось объяснять любые другие поступки, мотивированные глубоко личными причинами или убеждениями.

Учеба затягивала. Столько возможностей, столько путей; но Куроо придерживался изначально намеченного курса. Теоретические знания — экология, химия, навигация —были прекрасны, но ничего, кроме практики, не позволяло почувствовать по-настоящему, во что вляпался. В хорошем смысле. Рев мотора катера под ногами, соленые брызги в лицо, бегущие следом радуги — романтика, грозившая раствориться в настоящих делах, ради решения которых они и учились, но Куроо был уверен, что всегда сможет удерживать хотя бы частичку этой влюбленной беззаботности.

Помимо заявленного «укрепления командного духа» кадеты, конечно, работали настоящим магнитом для мальчиков и девочек, пользуясь этим на всю катушку. Как выяснилось позже, тренд сохранялся и после окончания Академии. Куроо было по-прежнему не до этого, он пахал, чтобы пройти отбор в Ударную команду. А когда прошел, решил: вот теперь можно себе позволить. Ничего серьезного он не хотел, и какое-то время дела шли отлично, ненапряжно… разнообразно. Была в этом всем красивая внешняя сторона, которая отлично смотрелась в квадратном формате инстаграма. Но Куроо поступал, учился и тренировался не ради нее, она была лишь приятным бонусом.

Он вырабатывал в себе способность за долю секунды принимать решения, которые могли спасти жизнь, и не ему одному. В свой первый раз на разливе нефти вытаскивал из неумолимо расползавшейся пленки птиц, оказавшихся в безжалостной ловушке, и чувствовал под ладонями заполошно колотившиеся сердечки. Всегда помнил, как красиво мир смотрится с вертолета, даже когда вертолет этот летел к месту катастрофы.

Танкер с химикатами, в котором «что-то пошло не так», не был таким уж исключительным случаем. Но «пойти не так» все могло тысячами способов, особенно если приходилось брать в расчет халатность, попущения, явно купленные разрешения и техосмотры… Внутри некого было спасать, как он два года спустя сказал Савамуре, фактически еще до их прибытия. 

Куроо очнулся в больничной палате. Никаких едких, удушающих запахов, кроме остро-прозрачного аромата лекарств. Никакого грохота и воя, только тихий писк аппарата и неясные шумы из коридора. А вот боль в ноге — жгущая, сжигающая — осталась, правда, чуть убавилась, потеряла резкость.

— Куроо? — рядом сидел Хидео, и сам выглядевший не очень. — Черт, я уж боялся, не выкарабкаешься.

Говорить пока не хотелось, думать — тем более, поэтому они просто молчали, хотя Куроо видел, как Хидео на глазах успокаивался, как уходила скопившаяся нервозность. Через какое-то время появился врач, осведомиться о «самоощущении», как он выразился.

— Нога болит. Левая.

Хидео издал странный звук, а врач нахмурился и вроде бы расстроенно покачал головой. Так Куроо узнал, что левая нога у него болеть не могла, потому что осталась где-то на корабле вместе с ревом пламени, обломками, осколками и страшным, ужасающим дымом. На самом деле, конечно же, ее ампутировали не там, но суть была примерно такой.

— Реакция с химикатами шла слишком быстро. Первичную операцию проводили в спешке, и то, к сожалению, колено спасти не удалось. Возможно, это отразилось на состоянии и соединении нервов. Будем надеяться, со временем боли пройдут.

Боли не прошли — ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через два года. А тогда Куроо смотрел в окно, в котором едва помещался кусочек затянутого облаками неба, и думал — какой был смысл.

— Слушай, — сказал Хидео неловко. — Я так рад, что тебя вытащил. Уже казалось, не успею. Ты только… — Он смутился еще больше. — Не принимай поспешных решений, ладно?

Скорее всего, он хотел сказать «невзвешенных». Хотя чего тут взвешивать, все было ясно как день. Все радужные перспективы, ожидавшие Куроо, лежали как на ладони. 

Повторная операция, чтобы попробовать соединить нервы заново и — без гарантий — избавить от боли, была, по мнению врачей, крайне нежелательна и опасна. Ожоги на правой ноге заживали неохотно, физиотерапия утомляла, упражнения были слишком легкими и в то же время мучительно невыполнимыми. Куроо делал все, что от него требовали, но не выкладывался, как привык выкладываться с детства практически во всем, за что брался. Потому что с детства у него были цели, ради которых стоило это делать. Но сейчас цель поставить не получалось. Выйти из больницы? А дальше? Куроо не хотел об этом думать, и даже вполне милая и любезная психолог не могла зацепить его, удержать на поверхности. Апатия засасывала незаметно, но надежно, правда, заодно отбирая яркие вспышки отчаяния и ненависти, в теории способные помочь принять то самое решение, от которого робко пытался отговорить Хидео.

Ситуацию со страховкой легко было предсказать. Следовало бы начать искать квартиру попроще, искать хоть какую-то работу, но фантомная — слишком реальная — боль никак не утихала, мешая сосредоточиться. Любое действие превратилось в препятствие, которое приходилось преодолевать. Дойти до ванны? Сложно. Дойти до магазина? Практически нереально. Готовить еду, сидя на табуретке? Ничего хитрого уж точно не соорудишь. Куроо привыкал к костылям, привыкал к новому ритму и геометрии жизни. К тому, что каждое движение совершалось совсем иначе.

Согласился бы он остаться в штабе? Куроо не мог сказать. Он прекрасно понимал важность навигаторов или связистов, но представлять себя в стороне от действия, слышать, но не иметь возможности ничего сделать, помочь — это было слишком сложно. Зато легко представлялись взгляды новых коллег и звонки от старых. На работе нельзя было не ответить — вдруг звонили по делу. А вот отвечать на сотовый очень выборочно быстро вошло в привычку. Он не хотел объяснять, обманывать или, смешнее всего, утешать и успокаивать звонивших.

Впрочем, все это осталось где-то на самой периферии сознания, потому что ничего кроме пенсии ему не предложили. Академия ведь готовила следующую партию выпускников, а его вид, вероятно, не очень хорошо сказывался бы на имидже и командном духе. Да и в мероприятиях, направленных на его укрепление, принимать участие было бы затруднительно. 

Девушку, из-за которой Куроо впервые задумался о том, что в отношениях далеко не всегда получается придерживаться первоначального плана, он никогда больше не видел.

Поиск квартиры выявил несколько вариантов, один хуже другого. Жуткие древние развалюхи у черта на куличках совсем не привлекали, Куроо был наслышан о таком «старом фонде». Попробовать снять комнату? Куроо сильно сомневался, что с легкостью найдет того, кто будет не против жить с ним. Уехать подальше от Токио, в котором он прожил всю жизнь? Подальше от детства, от любимой и недоступной работы. Может, это было бы к лучшему. Но такой переезд был по сути выбором кота в мешке — он не мог позволить себе поездить и оценить все варианты прежде, чем принимать решение.

Все же он начал паковать вещи, зная, сколько времени это займет. Еще пара недель на раздумья у него были; потом заканчивался договор.

Коробки заполнялись неохотно, а сил это отнимало массу. Что-то лучше было оставить здесь или выкинуть. Большую часть. Хлам, бравшийся неизвестно откуда и постепенно, незаметно собиравшийся в кипы. Тут подарили ерунду, там что-то забыла девушка, которая сама забылась, став бесплотным призраком: ни лица, ни голоса, ни тем более имени. Так зачем были эти напоминания о людях, давно исчезнувших с горизонта и не оставивших на нем и следа? В конце концов Куроо обессилел вконец, сел на единственный пустой краешек дивана и сказал себе, что должен выбраться хоть ненадолго.

Храм находился в конце квартала. Совсем недалеко; по ощущениям — в другом городе. По квартире Куроо кое-как перемещался, но дойти до магазина уже было серьезным испытанием, а магазин был гораздо ближе. Болели мозоли — волдыри — на ладонях, болело правое бедро, на которое приходился весь вес; плечи и руки, отвыкшие от настоящих нагрузок; болели, черт их побери, подмышки. Дотащившись до знакомых тории, выцветших на солнце, Куроо наплевал на посетителей, лег на жесткую широкую скамью и уставился в небо, медленно и неохотно восстанавливавшее нормальный цвет и резкость.

Этот маленький храм был не совсем вторым домом, но неотъемлемой его частью. Куроо всегда помогал чем мог: отремонтировать домик администрации, покрасить резьбу или перила, насыпать новый гравий, расчистить омикудзи. Приходил сюда и на Новый год, и просто — попросить о хорошем дне, поблагодарить за решенную проблему, спросить совета. Почему-то казалось, что местным богам он нравился.

Симпатии богов и духов были вещью слишком эфемерной и непостоянной; не то чтобы в этом они сильно отличались от людей. Зато в старом каннуси Куроо был совершенно уверен. И удивился и обрадовался, когда знакомое с детства лицо склонилось над ним, озабоченно хмурясь.

— Куроо-кун?..

Коген-сан бывал здесь очень редко, только по особым случаям, и Куроо не рассчитывал его увидеть. Попробовал было подняться, сесть прямо, но его мягко удержала рука на груди.

— Лежи, лежи, отдыхай. Я не тороплюсь, побуду здесь еще какое-то время.

Позже, за чашкой ароматного сладковатого чая — совсем молодые листочки, — Куроо рассказал о том, какое решение должен принять. Коген-сан хмурился, но не сердито, а скорее расстроенно.

— Мне тоже будет очень жаль, если тебе придется уехать. Ты так много сделал для храма, для его богов, — он замолчал, явно что-то обдумывая. — Вариант далеко не лучший, но если договор аренды заканчивается… Ты не хочешь пожить здесь? Будет возможность все хорошенько обдумать, без спешки и денежных расходов. Конечно, домик крохотный, но можно поставить здесь фусума, принести мебель. Все равно он пустует. Думаю, боги не отказались бы от твоей компании.

Куроо ошарашенно смотрел на него. Ему бы и в голову не пришло… Он окинул домик новым взглядом. Маленький, да, но чем меньше, тем ближе идти от одного места до другого. Как в нем зимой, Куроо не помнил; впрочем, и в его квартире постоянно задувало во все щели. До зимы еще было время, вдруг удастся придумать что-то более подходящее и постоянное.

— Не спеши, — улыбнулся Коген-сан, подливая еще чаю. — Сейчас придешь домой и все взвесишь. А лучше ляжешь спать, а все размышления оставишь на завтра, на свежую голову.

Правду говорят: нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Может, Куроо об этом помнил, перевозя самый минимум вещей. А может и нет.

Пожалуй, Куроо здесь даже нравилось. Домик стоял в глубине храмовой территории, и без того выходившей на тихую улицу. С обеих сторон храм ограждали глухие стены соседних домов, а сверху раскинулся зеленый полог деревьев, защищавший от солнца. Цвета менялись вместе с сезонами. Осенью раскидистый гингко пылал золотом на фоне насыщенной голубизны неба, летом белые дорожки сбрызгивала нежная зелень кленовых крылаток, весной розовые облака сливы ужасающе контрастировали с кармином зданий.

Здесь всегда было чем заняться: разобрать бумаги, сделать талисманы, навести порядок у святилищ. Но в храм мало кто заходил, лишь местные жители, и то далеко не все и очень нечасто. Мие-тян забегала ненадолго, всегда с угощением, новостями, сплетнями из школы, но долго оставаться не могла: ее ждала мама, которой нужно было помогать в конце рабочего дня. Даже если боги радовались чьему-то постоянному присутствию и заботе, на общение с ними трудно было рассчитывать. И хорошо, фыркал Куроо своим мыслям. Только прямой связи с богами ему не хватало. Может, любезная психиатр его бы вспомнила; да нет, с чего бы, ведь сколько таких же, как он, проходило через ее кабинет.

Да и, из более прозаичного, отсутствие хотя бы душа очень напрягало, особенно после ночных приступов, когда Куроо просыпался в холодном поту и не мог заснуть еще долго после того, как боль отпускала. Как фантомное могло быть до такой степени реальным? 

Савамуру он не рассчитывал больше увидеть. Болтать тот, скорее всего, не стал бы, но Куроо напомнил, прежде чем выпроводить его на вокзал, что не просто так не отвечал ни на чьи звонки. Что до него самого… В запале от шока и удивления легко было говорить: «Да мы бы…» о чем-то, что давно уже не имело значения. 

Синоптики обещали дождь, и небо хмурилось с самого утра, последние полчаса — особенно, но Куроо, высунув нос на улицу, решил, что успеет. В конце концов, магазин был совсем рядом.

Любезная девушка на кассе слишком усердно упаковывала его покупки и квохтала, как же он их донесет, не попросить ли Оки-куна, он поможет, ему совсем не трудно… Куроо отбивался как мог, но свое черное дело девушка сделала. Нехорошо было так думать, но когда на город обрушилась стена ливня, никаких других мыслей попросту не осталось. Куроо моментально промок до нитки, нога противно хлюпала в возникших за считанные секунды лужах. С рюкзака по пояснице стекала вода, и продукты внутри наверняка не остались сухими. А идти приходилось медленно: не хватало еще, чтобы костыль проскользнул по мокрому булыжнику мощеной мостовой.

Стиснув зубы, Куроо добрался до храма. Дождь, напакостив, притих, уже не лил сплошной непроницаемой завесой, и жавшуюся под навесом фигуру Куроо заметил сразу. Савамура сложил руки на груди, глянул исподлобья, как будто в дожде был виноват Куроо. Даже при том, что выглядел несомненно более жалко.

— Чаю? — обреченно вздохнул Куроо.

Дома он быстро переоделся и нашел футболку для Савамуры — джинсы у того вроде не успели сильно промокнуть, да и на нем высохнут быстрее. Савамура удивленно поблагодарил, с видимым удовольствием скинул рубашку, которую впору было выжимать, вытерся предложенным полотенцем. И не успел натянуть футболку, как в дверь постучали.

— Куроо-сан! — позвал звонкий голос. Савамура посмотрел вопросительно и, увидев кивок, пошел открывать. На пороге стояла взволнованная Мие-тян. — Куроо-сан, мама вас видела, и… Ой!

Она осеклась, поняв, что перед ней вовсе не Куроо. Савамура распахнул дверь пошире и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Заходи, Мие-тян! — позвал Куроо. — Это мой знакомый, Савамура-сан.

— Ну сказал бы хоть «приятель», что ли, — проворчал тот и протянул девочке руку. — Савамура Дайчи. Куроо-сан в прошлый раз угостил меня твоими моти, и, скажу честно, я ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел. Жалел потом, что не успел найти ваш магазин, нужно было бежать на поезд.

Мие-тян явно пыталась переварить поток информации.

— Чай будешь? — спросил Куроо, но ответил снова Савамура:

— Конечно, будет. Чашку опять в бумагах искать?

Мие-тян, совершенно обалдев, протянула ему фуросики — сегодня болотно-зеленый с тонким золотым узором. Наверное, внутри был кубик ёкана: осень еще не чувствовалась в воздухе, но о ней помнили и ждали. Савамура принял с легким поклоном, поставил на стол и отправился на поиски чашки. 

— Вы правда друг Куроо-сана? — спросила освоившаяся Мие-тян, глядя на Савамуру во все глаза.

— Вероятно. А вы давно знакомы?

— С детства! Моего, — со смехом уточнила девочка. — Куроо-сан все время приходил к нам за сладостями и иногда брал большие коробки на работу! Мама очень любила их наполнять, она говорила, что Куроо-сан и его друзья делают очень важные и смелые вещи.

Куроо окончательно перестал нравиться ход этого импровизированного чаепития, но парочку теперь было не оттащить друг от друга. Вздохнув, он попытался отключиться от болтовни и сосредоточился на ёкане — в сегодняшней коробочке и правда был он.

— А вы кем работаете, Савамура-сан?

— Я полицейский, — ответил тот и широко улыбнулся в ответ на изумленный возглас. — Но живу в Сендае, поэтому мы с тобой познакомились только сейчас.

— Но вы ведь будете нас навещать?

Савамура покосился и как-то замялся.

— Очень надеюсь, что мы еще увидимся. Сегодня я точно хотел бы зайти в ваш магазин, взять что-нибудь с собой в дорогу.

Наконец Мие-тян допила чай и с сожалением сказала, что ей нужно бежать, мама и так, наверное, гадала, почему так долго. Савамура закрыл за ней дверь, пообещав, что найдет магазин по указаниям Куроо.

— Очаровал с ходу, — зачем-то сказал Куроо, — а мне придется ее тоскующие вздохи выслушивать. «А когда Савамура-сан приедет?»

— Шутишь? — фыркнул Савамура. — Девочка влюблена в тебя по уши.

Настала очередь Куроо фыркать, но Савамура смотрел тем самым взглядом, который означал: Он. Нисколько. Не шутит.

— С ума сошел, — констатировал Куроо. Теперь Савамура смотрел как на дебила. — Савамура, не дури. Я старше нее в три раза, и…

Он не договорил.

— Ты идеальный образ для влюбленности, Куроо, — вздохнул Савамура. — Но если ее мама и правда так о тебе отзывалась, боюсь, это уже давно и для ее возраста серьезно.

— Ты намекаешь…

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — он утянул еще кусочек ёкана, пережевывая уж слишком тщательно. Продолжения явно не намечалось, так что Куроо решил сменить тему.

— Так на кой ты опять явился? Внеочередной отпуск?

— Поговорить хотел, — Савамура глотнул чаю и, глубоко вздохнув, выдал: — Я тут подумал…

— Дурная привычка, — машинально среагировал Куроо.

— Да, но отучиваться поздно. Так вот, ты только не перебивай и выслушай до конца, а потом обрушишь на меня всю лавину возражений и яда.

Брови у Куроо взлетели вверх.

— Переезжай ко мне. Не перебивать, я сказал!

Куроо захлопнул рот.

— У меня не хоромы, но место для второго футона найдется. В доме есть лифт, ванна… — Савамура замолчал, прикидывая, — и весьма вероятно, ты в нее даже упихнешься. Магазин гораздо ближе, чем здесь, буквально соседняя дверь. А с хозяином я договорюсь. Просто я… — Он опять запнулся, но совсем иначе. Даже не подбирая слова, а просто пытаясь найти в себе силы сказать то, что собирался. — Я мало бываю дома и докучать тебе не буду. Но если бы ты смог, не знаю, оставлять для меня кофе, чтобы я его разогрел…

Куроо понимал, что именно Савамура не договаривал. Сам так же неохотно возвращался в пустую квартиру раньше, так же ходил по пустому домику сейчас. Все время помнить о том, что тебя никто не ждет, что с момента твоего ухода не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, потому что менять было некому… не особо приятно. Но первым делом его заботило не это.

— Я вроде упоминал, почему здесь оказался? Честно говоря, я думал снять комнату, но тогда мне снова нужно все пересчитывать…

— Нет, нет, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Савамура. Ему, видимо, перебивать было можно. — Я уговорю хозяина не менять сумму оплаты. Когда найдешь работу, будешь вносить свою часть, а пока, ну… — Он пожал плечами.

— Домработница из меня не очень, Савамура, — Куроо решил, что время яда пришло.

— Да не нужна мне домработница, — поморщился тот. — Просто, ну. Мне кажется, так будет лучше нам обоим.

Куроо долго смотрел на него, честно пытаясь понять, откуда взялась эта ненормальная идея.

— Зачем я тебе? — спросил он, махнув рукой на приличия и принятые — необходимые — недоговоренности. — Зачем связываться с калекой? Я…

— Врезать бы тебе, — прошипел Савамура, — да вот калек бить неприлично.

Он не преминул выделить слово так, что оно повисло между ними, тяжелое, некрасивое.

— Я не буду сейчас настаивать, — продышавшись и успокоившись, Савамура заговорил. — Давай попробуем. Не получится, не срастется — найдем другой вариант, или… — вероятно, договаривать «вернешься сюда» он не хотел. — Просто подумай, ладно? Часто и много ты меня видеть не будешь, гарантирую, но удобств будет побольше. Жить там дешевле, может, и с работой что-то придумаем.

— Куроо-сан! — вдруг донеслось с улицы. — Савамура-сан!

Савамура, вздернув брови, пошел открывать. На пороге стояла запыхавшаяся Мие-тян, снова с фуросики в руках, но большего размера.

— Савамура-сан, вот, это вам от нас с мамой.

Савамура, кажется, искренне растерялся.

— Я… Спасибо, но…

— Подарок, — твердо сказала Мие-тян. — Как другу. Но в магазин вы все равно заходите, познакомитесь с мамой.

И она, поклонившись, исчезла. Куроо насмешливо посмотрел, собираясь сказать какую-нибудь колкость насчет любви с первого взгляда, но ответный взгляд Савамуры почему-то отбил всю охоту.

— Подумай, — сказал Савамура на прощание. — И только попробуй не ответить на мой звонок. 

Савамура не успел припарковаться у храма, а Куроо уже тысячу раз пожалел. Хотя неизвестно, что было хуже: отвечать на непрестанные звонки или поддаться. Савамура нарушил то равновесие, которое Куроо установил для себя в этом маленьком храме. Да, возможно, насквозь пропыленное и затянутое паутиной; возможно, как раз такое, которого он в прежние времена всеми силами старался бы избежать. Без особых мыслей о будущем и воспоминаний о прошлом, просто существование, день за днем, тихое и однообразное. Но — равновесие, которое он искал и нашел в то время, когда любая капля легко могла стать последней.

Ему, конечно, не предлагали сейчас новую жизнь, но Куроо отвык от чьего-то постоянного присутствия рядом, отвык делить свое пространство. У жизни в одиночестве были минусы, но были и плюсы. Даже в его состоянии… тем более в его состоянии.

Савамура был непреклонен и настойчив. Как-то… по-правильному настойчив. Звонил вроде бы узнать, как дела, болтал о ерунде. Иногда вворачивал фразы, после которых оставалось только задуматься. Вспомнить минусы. Представить жизнь без них. Это было очень заманчиво; а потом еще Коген-сан приехал на местный фестиваль, и Куроо рассказал ему о своих размышлениях.

— Домик никуда не денется, — услышал он в ответ. — И вряд ли найдет себе других жильцов. Я надеюсь, все получится. Но на самый крайний случай у тебя всегда будет еще один вариант.

Вещей набралось немного, и все они вошли в багажник серебристой тупорылой хонды, абсолютно безликой и неотличимой от тысяч клонов на улицах. Больше всего было, вообще-то, архивов, работу с которыми Куроо собирался доделать. Савамура подождал, пока он устроится на переднем сидении, забрал костыли и уложил сзади.

Перед тем как выехать на шоссе в сторону Сендая, они сделали остановку у магазина сладостей. Мие-тян еще не вернулась из школы, но о приезде Савамуры, судя по всему, знали. Куроо с ужасом смотрел на гору коробок, за которой того было практически не видно.

— Ты лопнешь, — заявил он. — Или они испортятся, и ты отравишься.

— Я в нас верю, — жизнерадостно ответил Савамура, загрузив багажник, усаживаясь за руль и пристегиваясь. — Но на всякий случай попросил собрать такие, которые подольше хранятся.

Машина шла спокойно и не очень быстро, за окном ничего интересного не мелькало, так что Куроо смотрел на Савамуру, пытаясь решить, сильно ли тот изменился. Казалось, нет, разве что морщинки в уголках глаз стали заметнее. Но, по правде говоря, у Куроо никогда не было возможности всмотреться в его лицо. Как и необходимости. Савамура и Савамура, не одноклассник, не друг. И что его припекло?..

Дом Савамуры — длинная слегка потрепанная пятиэтажка, такая же безликая, как его хонда, — несколько возвышался над соседями. Лифт проскрипел дверями, дернулся и неспешно поплыл вверх; потом дернулся еще раз, сильнее, остановившись на четвертом этаже. Савамура отпер дверь и распахнул пошире.

— Заходи, я принесу все из машины.

Маленький генкан, чуть ли не треть которого съедала висевшая на вешалке одежда. Крохотная кухонька — вдвоем развернуться будет нереально. В комнате — телевизор, большой диван, низкий столик рядом; потрепанный ноутбук почему-то на полу под ним; вдоль стен тянулись стопки книг и дисков, потому что полок или шкафов не наблюдалось. Савамура мелькал туда-сюда, пока Куроо осматривался.

— Убери коробки в холодильник, пожалуйста, — сказал Савамура, сгружая их на стойку.

С первого взгляда задача выглядела невыполнимой, но оказалось, что борьба за свободное пространство отменяется: в холодильнике было пусто.

— Так, вроде все, — услышал Куроо и выглянул в генкан. Савамура ставил на пол последнюю стопку документов. — Одежду можно в шкаф, а это куда?

Куроо только развел руками.

— Куда угодно.

— Хорошо, — Савамура разулся и повесил куртку на вешалку, усугубив ощущение заполненности пространства. — Поймешь, что как, где будет лучше, тогда и разберем.

Куроо подошел к окну, посмотреть, куда оно выходит. В постепенно наползавших сумерках загорались огоньки. Те же узкие улочки, беленые стены и серые крыши за ними — как будто они не проехали триста пятьдесят километров, а просто завернули за угол. Пахнуло свежестью, видимо, где-то уже шел дождь и грозился скоро дойти до них. По цвету неба было не понять, затянуто оно тучами или просто залито вечерней сизой скукой.

Пока Куроо разглядывал район, Савамура успел сунуть нос в холодильник и, судя по возгласу, удивился и огорчился, не увидев там ничего кроме только что привезенных сладостей.

— Схожу в комбини, что хочешь на ужин?

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Я сейчас съем что угодно.

Савамура погремел в кухне, пискнули кнопки рисоварки. Куроо не оборачивался, хотя его собственное отражение уже проступало гораздо ярче вида за окном, а на него смотреть было не очень интересно. Тысяча и первое сожаление, затянувшееся по времени. Бедро начинало ныть, намекая, что пора познакомиться с диваном, и Куроо сел, пытаясь вспомнить, как делят пространство с другим человеком. Тем более — такое ограниченное. Рассчитанное на одного.

Из комбини Савамура вернулся с готовым карри, которое быстро разогрел, а тарелки отнес в комнату. Подвинул столик, чтобы тот стоял посередине.

— Посмотрим что-нибудь?

Куроо снова пожал плечами. Спорт смотреть не очень хотелось, в новостях не было ничего интересного, а дорамы и разные шоу раздражали. Савамура покосился, но потом решил, что еда интереснее и более достойна внимания.

— Я завтра на работе, — сказал он, подобрав последние рисинки. — А ты устраивайся, ладно? Если что-то будет неудобно, скажи.

Телевизор он так и не включил.

— Где предпочитаешь?..

«Спальня» была просторнее, чем его закуток в храме, но ненамного. Впрочем, если положить футоны поперек, получилось бы пройти. По стеночке.

— Лучше у дверей. Чтобы через тебя не пробираться.

Савамура кивнул и принялся двигать свой футон. Раскатал второй рядом. Показал Куроо, куда разложить одежду. Спохватившись, принес стул. Чем, интересно, он обычно занимался по вечерам? Судя по рассказам — приходил и валился спать. Даже несмотря на очевидные попытки навести порядок, в квартире не ощущалось ни уюта, ни обжитости. За стеной все-таки забубнил телевизор; Куроо сел перед пустыми полками и задумался. Ощущение было такое же, как когда он только переехал в храм. Ощущение, которое вроде удалось вытравить, а на самом деле оно просто втянулось куда-то в расщелину на дне и затихло в ожидании подходящего момента. А теперь в застоявшейся, почти уже заболотившейся воде кто-то пошуровал.

Полная растерянность и непонимание того, как он здесь оказался, в какую сторону двигаться. Что ж, пора обращаться к опыту общежития, а еще решать основную проблему: искать работу. Но мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в береговую, куда-то в штаб, на вышку, казалась невыносимой. Слишком многое осталось на том корабле, осело гарью на переборках. Чтобы искать обычную работу, нужно было учиться, а чтобы учиться — придумать, чему именно.

Разобрав вещи, Куроо глянул на часы. Почти десять. Заглянув в гостиную, где Савамура полулежал на диване и листал что-то в телефоне, не обращая никакого внимания на работающий телевизор, он спросил:

— Во сколько ты обычно ложишься?

Савамура вскинул голову.

— А сколько?.. Ну… Не знаю, как получится. Устал? — Не устал, скорее, не знал, куда себя деть. — Ложись?

На двери ванной не было защелки. Савамура вряд ли стал бы вламываться в неподходящий момент, но… Куроо сказал себе, что уж это точно ерунда, и включил душ. Оставалось надеяться, что Савамура не храпит.

***

Слово «полицейский» впервые прозвучало в шутку. Дайчи в очередной раз эмоционально выгнал мелких из спортзала; те порскнули, как застигнутые на месте преступления мыши, клятвенно пообещали: «Больше никогда», но никто не поверил. Суга, отсмеявшись, похлопал по спине икавшего от хохота Асахи и выдал что-то вроде: «Тебе бы в полицейские, шпану гонять».

Мысль влетела в одно ухо, но из другого, как оказалось, не вылетела. И Суга снова посмеялся, когда через какое-то время Дайчи ее озвучил, а потом посерьезнел и задумался.

Тот факт, что это не была мечта детства, многое менял. Позволял смотреть трезвым взглядом, читать между строк буклетов и более реалистично оценивать перспективы. И все же, чем больше Дайчи думал, тем крепче становилась уверенность, что такое ему подойдет. Жесткость структуры не пугала, жизнь в общежитии — тоже; наоборот, с трудом получалось представить себя в одиночестве, без строгого распорядка, предоставленным самому себе. Таблица со сроками пребывания на должности, обязательным условием возможного повышения, отдавала старомодностью, — но старомодность Дайчи импонировала. Он никогда не относился к прогрессивной молодежи.

Родители идею поддержали, и Дайчи из последних сил налег на учебу. Смысла подавать документы в апрельский поток он не видел; держал в голове август, и все равно спринт получился сумасшедший, выматывающий. Выпускной стал глотком свежего воздуха, единственным днем, когда Дайчи позволил себе вынырнуть и вдохнуть полной грудью. Целая папка фотографий — с Сугой и Асахи, с мелкими, которые пришли позже, и с Юи. Которая, как показалось Дайчи, хотела что-то сказать, но, услышав о его планах, передумала. Просто улыбнулась, поздравила и позволила подружкам утащить себя в гущу довольных родственников.

В следующий раз они увиделись через четыре года, на встрече выпускников, ради которой он приехал из Сендая на все выходные. Заодно и с семьей повстречался. Те, кто поступил в университеты, закончили их, кто-то уже устроился на работу, кто-то пока искал, куда себя пристроить. У Дайчи в багаже были почти два года учебы и еще столько же — работы в кобане. Да, суточные смены выматывали, частенько под самый конец что-нибудь случалось, и в отсутствие «свеженьких» приходилось фактически заходить на второй круг, но в целом Дайчи не жалел.

Район ему достался не самый благополучный и спокойный; но, как ни странно это могло прозвучать, его он устраивал больше, чем посты, в которых ребята дурели со скуки, играли с местной малышней и спасали котов с деревьев. Здесь он чувствовал себя полезным. Не только и не столько для малышни, котов и прочих мирных обывателей. Основной проблемой в трех ближайших районах была группа ребят лет пятнадцати и постарше. Обычные трудные подростки, вечно влипавшие в истории, мнившие — или изображавшие — себя крутыми и независимыми… Но Дайчи видел, что некоторые из них готовы были слушать. А он готов был с ними разговаривать.

Бывшие одноклассники хором интересовались, почему он пришел не в форме, что делал в свободное время с наручниками, просили дать пострелять; Дайчи отшучивался, пока не надоело, потом схватил Сугу и утащил в укромный угол, чтобы расспросить как следует, а заодно стребовать давно обещанные советы насчет ребят. Пусть Суга и специализировался на детях, но о психологии знал побольше Дайчи.

Там их и нашла Юи. Помялась, ответила на сымпровизированные на ходу вопросы Суги. Потом выдала:

— Дайчи-кун, можно с тобой поговорить?

Во время разговора выяснилось: кое-что со школы не изменилось. Бойкая и целеустремленная Юи в вопросах отношений страшно стеснялась, и четыре года назад не смогла себя превозмочь. А теперь, собравшись с силами, сказала Дайчи то, о чем промолчала тогда.

— Ты мне всегда нравился, Дайчи-кун. Я честно думала, если мы не будем видеться, оно как-то рассеется, что ли.

Не рассеялось; Юи беспомощно пожала плечами, словно извиняясь за назойливые загостившиеся чувства. А Дайчи… Дайчи не знал, что ответить. Она ему нравилась как друг, слишком походила на него самого, потому мысли и не двигались в романтическом направлении. Но их туда насильно подтолкнули, а вот с каким результатом, пока сложно было сказать. И да, Суга с Асахи еще в школе начинали вести себя как девчонки, хихикать и пихать друг друга локтями, стоило Юи приблизиться, но Дайчи всегда списывал это на отставание в эмоционально-психологическом развитии. А оказалось, отставание как раз у него.

Они начали видеться — как друзья. Или как разведчики, решавшие, стоила ли овчинка выделки. В конце концов, встречу в кафе-мороженом очень легко было завершить не дружеским взмахом руки на прощание, а поцелуем в щеку.

Юи тоже жила в Сендае, работала ветеринаром. В школе они не очень много общались: пересекались иногда на переменах, обменивались новостями о клубах. Поэтому, если у Дайчи и было о ней какое-то представление, то самое общее. Теперь он узнал, что она не только упрямая и целеустремленная, но еще и задорная, озорная, с хорошим юморным отношением к жизненным неурядицам. Они стали встречаться чаще, как только удавалось совместить хаотичные графики, а коллеги на работе получили возможность поупражняться в остроумии на тему почти не прекращавшейся переписки в лайне.

На день рождения Юи Дайчи купил билеты на круизный кораблик по бухте Мацусима. Прохладный ветер и палящее солнце, темная зелень сосен на светлых причудливых скалах, ослепительно-белая пена и радуга брызг; Юи сидела на палубе у перил, глядя на блики на воде — до темных пятен перед глазами, которые она пыталась растереть кулачками, — носилась от борта к борту, беспрерывно щелкая камерой в телефоне, а потом подбежала к Дайчи, спокойно стоявшему в стороне, схватила за уши, притянула к себе и чмокнула в губы. Крепко, но коротко; а Дайчи не отпустил ее и ответил настоящим глубоким поцелуем, от которого на языке остался сладковатый мандариновый привкус.

Иногда Юи звонила после тяжелой смены, почти плакала в трубку. Иногда, когда удавалось спасти чьего-то питомца, на радостях готовила такую огромную порцию сладостей, что вдвоем съесть не получалось, и приходилось угощать коллег и ее самой, и Дайчи. Потом клиника, в которой она работала, закрылась, а новую работу найти не удавалось. Дело шло к Новому году, Юи сказала, что поживет с родителями какое-то время, но будет просматривать объявления и, как только появится что-то подходящее, вернется в Сендай.

Коллеги якобы страдали без сладкого и постоянно жаловались, что Дайчи поступил неправильно, не стоило отпускать такую девушку даже на время. Дайчи прекрасно понимал, что они имели в виду, и скучал по Юи, но предложить съехаться был не готов.

Они встретились дома, куда Дайчи приехал на пару дней Золотой недели. Удивительно, что его отпустили, велели только спать с телефоном в обнимку. Подходящей работы Юи так и не нашла, и Дайчи наполовину в шутку предложил открыть свою клинику. Юи посмеялась, а потом задумалась, и тут засмеялся уже Дайчи.

А ближе к осени Юи позвонила и, захлебываясь от волнения и восторга, рассказала, что они нашли помещение, только в нем нужно делать ремонт, а денег нет, поэтому придется все своими силами, и у нее уже есть две кандидатуры врачей… Дайчи сразу спросил адрес и сказал, что обязательно приедет помочь в выходной.

Так что — да, ремонт делали сами, и Дайчи научился класть плитку, делать шумоизоляцию, собирать потолки, штукатурить стены… Было весело; им помогали друзья Юи и будущие коллеги, пока сама Юи оформляла документы и покупала оборудование и мебель. Вечерами она надевала потертый комбинезон и тоже бралась за шпатель или кисть, или приносила всем домашней еды, и можно было сесть прямо на пол, вытянуть ноги и, уплетая свежие булочки, обсуждать светлое будущее.

В итоге открытие праздновали очень странной компанией, в которой постоянно кто-то приходил и уходил, появлялись новые незнакомые люди и тут же становились знакомыми и в будущем полезными; от всего этого даже у Дайчи немного кружилась голова, а уж у Юи тем более. Она даже от пива быстро отказалась, заменив его шипучкой — слишком волновалась и радовалась.

— У вас все получится, — крайне оригинально выдал Дайчи, а Юи в ответ посмотрела на него и, кусая губу, сказала:

— Это очень особенный повод. Его надо отметить соответственно.

Юи была очень красива, когда лежала на постели Дайчи, стараясь уговорить себя, что тому можно — смотреть, целовать, прикасаться. Она боялась щекотки и пыталась не рассмеяться; Дайчи начал щекотать ее целенаправленно и безжалостно, но настроения это не убило. Юи вырвалась, в запале перекатила Дайчи на спину, оседлала его бедра и, наверное, собиралась поцеловать, но Дайчи не дал ей наклониться. Осторожно повел ладонями по животу, по ребрам, большими пальцами прошелся по темному кружеву, там, где угадывались выпуклости сосков. Юи ахнула, выгнулась, инстинктивно прижимаясь крепче; даже сквозь белье Дайчи чувствовал, какая она горячая, какая влажная.

Он очень старался не кончить слишком быстро, но шансов было немного. Тепло в животе разгоралось само по себе, не считаясь с рациональными желаниями, замещая их другими: подаваться быстрее, шире, чтобы вспыхнула искра, чтобы рвануло… Дайчи отпустил себя, совершенно потерявшись в резких движениях, забыв про Юи до того момента, как сгусток жара внутри раскалился до критической точки и вспыхнул, окатив нервы жидким огнем.

Юи тоже дышала тяжело, но совсем иначе. Дайчи мягко высвободился из объятий, развел в стороны бедра, которые она машинально сжала, закрываясь. Не слушая слабых возражений, провел языком, раздвигая набухшие складки. Терпкий островатый вкус быстро разошелся, разбавился слюной, стало скользко и очень горячо, но сейчас Дайчи не позволил себе бездумно пойти на поводу у инстинктов, прислушивался к реакциям, пытался понять, что нравится. Мягко потянул губами, а в ответ услышал наконец-то не сдерживаемый стон. Еще, и еще; Дайчи скользнул внутрь пальцами, и Юи двинулась навстречу. Теперь она стонала тихо, но безостановочно, на каждом частом выдохе, бедра под руками Дайчи напрягались все сильнее, потом Юи замерла на секунду и выгнулась, мелко вздрагивая.

Дайчи подождал, пока она успокоится, лег рядом. Юи повернулась к нему, немного полежала так и, словно позволив себе, придвинулась ближе. Натянула одеяло на них обоих, вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Ее размеренное дыхание отогнало обычные тихие шорохи, едва слышные вздохи дома; сон не заставил себя долго ждать. 

***

Дайчи так закрутился за день, что из головы вылетело все, кроме ордеров и отчетов. Сердце пропустило удар, когда, отперев дверь, он увидел свет в комнате и тут же фыркнул, удивившись сам себе. Как можно было забыть.

Столик почти полностью скрылся под документами, лишь на самом краю примостился ноутбук. Куроо сидел в углу дивана и что-то печатал, но судя по его позе, это был не самый удобный вариант.

— Нужен другой стол? — спросил Дайчи. — Привет.

Куроо разогнулся, потянулся. Сегодня он выглядел чуть менее потерянным.

— Жду не дождусь, когда разделаюсь с этим ужасом.

На кухне Дайчи не без удивления обнаружил френч-пресс с кофе. Хоть он и ляпнул тогда первое, что пришло в голову… было приятно.

— Ты нашел, чем пообедать?

— Да, в морозилке были овощи.

— Отлично, — Дайчи открыл холодильник и задумался. Сладости с кофе — звучало прекрасно, но все-таки хотелось чего-то более существенного.

— Там еще осталось, если хочешь.

— Можно?! — Дайчи аж выглянул в комнату. Куроо смотрел на него удивленно.

— Слушай, Савамура… Ладно, поешь, потом поговорим.

В конце концов они поели оба: после некоторых раздумий Куроо решил, что не против поужинать. Рис с овощами был отменный; Дайчи и не помнил, когда в последний раз ел нормальное, домашнее, пусть и такое простое.

— Очень вкусно! Не знал, что ты готовишь.

— А как бы я выжил? Ты только едой на вынос питаешься?

Дайчи пожал плечами.

— Юи готовила, а мне то некогда, то лень… Тут неподалеку есть дешевая раменная. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Куроо отложил палочки и откинулся на спинку дивана, который, кажется, постепенно превращался в центр жизни в квартире. Наверное, и правда стоило задуматься о новой мебели… и том, куда ее поставить.

— Давай договоримся. Я буду ходить за продуктами и готовить, а ты не будешь спрашивать разрешения.

— Я могу заходить в магазин по дороге, если…

— Савамура.

Дайчи замолчал, потому что тон Куроо толсто намекал, что лучше заткнуться, и побыстрее.

— Спасибо за заботу. Но есть вещи, с которыми я способен справиться.

Возникни реальная необходимость, Куроо справился бы со всем. Вопрос в том, чего бы ему это стоило. Ничего не мешало притаскивать все самое тяжелое в выходные. Дайчи поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Ладно. Что мне будет, если я съем последнее припасенное для себя?

Куроо вытаращился на него, потом фыркнул.

— Стикеры есть?

Первое время не все шло гладко; иногда даже хотелось сказать — ничего не шло гладко. Куроо воевал с новым окружением и не всегда побеждал, но упорно делал вид, что все в порядке. Дайчи быстро понял: спрашивать напрямую бесполезно, собирался просто понаблюдать и сделать собственные выводы, но на работе завели новое крупное дело по нелегалам. Поэтому вместо общения ему доставался холодный ужин, есть который в одиночку и за полночь было очень странно, но Куроо уже спал.

Впрочем, одна идея у него была. В первый же выходной он купил высокий стул на колесиках для кухни. Потом открыл все кухонные шкафчики и применил один из самых действенных методов выведения любого человека из себя: поминутные вопросы. Он просто высовывался из кухни и спрашивал что-нибудь вроде «тебе это нужно?» или «а этим ты будешь пользоваться?». Сначала Куроо честно поднимал голову, щурился на более или менее знакомые предметы в руках и иногда даже отвечал что-то помимо «понятия не имею». Но с каждым следующим вопросом в голосе слышалось все больше раздражения, и в конце концов он отложил ноутбук, пришел и сел на новый стул, а потом отдавал приказы, пока Дайчи шуровал на полках и переставлял вещи, о существовании которых даже не подозревал.

Когда беготня в участке приняла поистине эпический размах, Дайчи не выдержал: уехал проверить несколько клубов на подозрении, в двух из трех наткнулся на наглухо запертые двери, но на работу возвращаться не стал. Дома Куроо сидел на своем обычном месте на диване и рукой, обклеенной пластырем, ворошил документы, по виду готовые рассыпаться в прах в любой момент.

— Порезался?

— Обжегся, — судя по тону, день у него тоже не особо задался.

— Что-то поме…

— Слушай, Савамура, — раздраженно перебил Куроо, но тут же сбавил обороты. Звучало, по правде сказать, только хуже. — Я очень благодарен за заботу. Но давай все-таки примем тот факт, что я как-то пережил два года.

— Как-то, — буркнул Дайчи. Куроо почти беспомощно разлохматил свое и без того буйное гнездо на голове.

— Не нужно лезть из кожи вон, чтобы сделать мне удобно.

Злость лопнула горячим пузырем.

— А почему нет? Ты здесь живешь, Куроо. Что странного в том, чтобы стараться организовать все с максимальным комфортом? Тебе мало неудобств и трудностей, хочется еще?

— Меня все устраивает…

— Нет! — рявкнул Дайчи, уже не сдерживаясь. — Перестань ходить по стеночке, Куроо! Ты же…

Раньше Куроо напоминал Дайчи кота, способного любое место, любое помещение сделать своим. Он всегда и везде располагался максимально комфортно, будь то скамейка запасных в зале или кресло в кафе, или просто поросший травой пригорок. Никогда не сдерживал своего присутствия — не давящего, но очень ощутимого. И сейчас попытки даже не идти на компромисс с окружением, а попросту сдаться ему выводили из себя.

— Ты жил в храме, где не мог ничего переделать. Ладно. И в моих силах только сказать тебе: пожалуйста, считай эту квартиру и своей тоже. Все, что захочется поменять, мы поменяем. Договорились?

Куроо смотрел на него как-то странно, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что?

— Всегда восхищался твоей способностью переть напролом, Савамура. Ты не просто говоришь, ты считаешь, что так и будет.

Дайчи слегка опешил.

— Нет… Я понимаю, что от моих слов твое отношение вряд ли изменится волшебным образом. Но хочу, по крайней мере, обозначить направление. Да и потом, — он смущенно потер затылок, — недомолвки и экивоки слегка не в нашем стиле, тебе не кажется?

— Пожалуй, — Куроо вытянулся, потягиваясь. — Хорошо, уговорил. Значит так, диван надо выкинуть, он жутко неудобный, телевизор повесить на стену, вместо этого стола купить нормальный, чтобы работать, плюс вон туда полки, тот проем расширить. Жалко, что стену не перенести, в спальне не развернуться особо…

Дайчи слушал сперва внимательно, пытаясь сразу просчитывать варианты, но довольно быстро понял, к чему это все. И удивительно — захотелось не посмеяться и ткнуть Куроо в плечо, а дать ему по челюсти хорошенько. Не потому, что шутил; потому, что не верил. Дайчи резко встал, заставив замолчать на полуслове, но идти было некуда, а хлопнуть можно было только входной дверью.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что я сам нарвался, — процедил он. — Давай же, Куроо. Возвращай себе веру в себя. И людей. Хотя бы в некоторых.

Дайчи прикрыл глаза, молча считая и слушая тишину, успокаиваясь.

— Кофе будешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — после короткой паузы ответил Куроо и снова уткнулся в бумаги.

Ситуацию этот разговор — если его можно было так назвать — особо не изменил. Стопки привезенных из храма документов, которые ждали «оцифровки» — а на деле перепечатывания, потому что сканировать их было бесполезно, — меняли вид и форму по мере того, как Куроо заканчивал одну небрежно сшитую пачку и переходил к следующей. Дайчи как-то из любопытства сунул нос и не понял, как в этих рукописных, местами затертых или расплывшихся строках удавалось хоть что-то разобрать.

— Иногда приходится импровизировать, — невозмутимо пожал плечом Куроо. — Не думаю, что они и правда когда-то понадобятся. Положено хранить — вот и хранят.

— Бесполезная работа?

— Я обещал закончить.

— А потом?

Куроо перевел взгляд на Дайчи, откинулся на спинку дивана. Он всегда так делал, как только отрывался от работы — наверное, сидеть все же было неудобно.

— Потом не знаю.

— Тебе не предлагали ничего интересного в охране?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Куроо, но, подумав, продолжил. — Даже если бы и предложили, не уверен, что согласился бы. Если и перекладывать бумажки, то… где-то в другом месте.

Пожалуй, Дайчи его понимал. Видно было, как трудно Куроо — спортсмену, спасателю — принять тот факт, что тело, всегда послушное и сильное, теперь причиняло неудобства. И Куроо привык быть в гуще событий; нелегко было бы оставаться в стороне, слыша лишь отголоски и будучи не в состоянии помочь делом.

— Курсы диспетчеров? Наверняка у вас была куча интересных предметов.

— Ага, — Куроо усмехнулся. — А вас чему учили? Кроме того, как правильно фотографировать преступников?

— Каллиграфии. Икебане. Если хочешь, могу даже чайную церемонию провести.

— Да ну? — неожиданно оживился Куроо, в глазах вспыхнул лукавый и озорной огонек, и у Дайчи вдруг немного закружилась голова; вспомнилось, как Куроо смотрел вот так же через сетку, готовясь вызвать на импровизированную дуэль, взять на слабо: поднимешь подачу? пробьешь мой блок? В эту секунду показалось, что не так уж сильно он изменился за почти пятнадцать лет. — Хочу, конечно!

— Ладно, — растерянно отозвался Дайчи, еще не придя в себя. — Слушай… У меня послезавтра выходной, если повезет. Съездим на смотровую? Покажу тебе город…

Куроо нахмурился, и без того хрупкое, обманчивое впечатление рассеялось без следа.

— Прогулка по горам?

— Нет, нет. Высотка около главного вокзала. В будний день там не должно быть очень людно.

Куроо явно колебался.

— Не понравится — уедем.

— Хорошо, — наконец сдался он. — Тебе правда даже танк не нужен.

Дайчи припарковался на месте для инвалидов прямо у входа в башню, и, обойдя машину, подал Куроо костыли.

— Кресло не пробовал?

Куроо поморщился.

— Еще муторнее. Вообще никакой мобильности, а удобств не сильно больше.

Хорошо, что Дайчи знал, как идти к нужным лифтам, иначе они заблудились бы в мире кафе и магазинов. Людей было достаточно много, но им удавалось лавировать, многие уступали дорогу. Куроо спешил, и Дайчи видел, как напряжено все его тело — не просто от усилий. Может, идея была не такой уж хорошей.

Девушка в лифте вежливо и мило улыбнулась, привычно пропев приветствие. Куроо, едва кивнув в ответ, забился в угол и старался не обращать внимание на двух, судя по виду, студенток, шептавшихся и то и дело бросавших на него взгляды. Дайчи уже начал думать, как бы их пнуть, но лифт мягко затормозил и остановился на тридцать первом этаже.

Куроо послушно последовал за Дайчи к одному из огромных панорамных окон, откуда отлично просматривались пути, ведущие к вокзалу, и скользившие по ним длинные гибкие составы, очень напоминавшие диковинных мордатых змей. Встал у стекла, но города, кажется, не видел.

— Куроо, эй… Ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Куроо…

Тот раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Я в порядке, Савамура. Слегка отвык от женского внимания, только и всего, — он помолчал, потом уточнил: — От любого внимания.

Дайчи молча стоял рядом, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, потому что те сами собой сжимались в кулаки. С этого ракурса город был скопищем хаотично натыканных коробочков, светлых кубиков, испещренных темными узорами окон. На светофорах вдоль всей Хиросе-дори собиралась разноцветная мозаика из машин. Дайчи наблюдал за тем, как она меняется, распадается и складывается заново, пока голос Куроо не вывел его из задумчивости.

— Красивая лента. Пути.

Пути, плавно обтекая дома, постепенно терялись между ними, убегая за пределы Сендая, за пределы Мияги.

— Ага. Вон, смотри, какой носач.

К вокзалу неспешно подтягивался карминно-красный «Ямабико».

— Ну, — Куроо прищурился, — этот вроде посимпатичнее, чем его предшественник.

Дайчи больше нравились старые модели, более простые, но и более гармоничные. Эти же напоминали клоунские ботинки.

Он предложил подождать темноты, а тем временем поужинать — до заката оставалось с полчаса, и низкое солнце зажигало рыжие огни в окнах. В кафе Куроо выбрал столик в углу, сел вполоборота к залу, положил костыли так, что их не было видно; и Дайчи, вернувшемуся к столику с подносом, снова показалось, что все как прежде. Просто пошли выпить кофе после матча, как делали несколько раз, когда обоим не нужно было спешить на поезд.

— Я правда все это время не был дальше двух кварталов от дома, — задумчиво сказал Куроо, размешивая что-то в чашке, в которой вроде бы абсолютно нечего было размешивать, кроме чернейшего кофе. — А там ко мне уже привыкли, и я привык.

— Я как-то не подумал, — неловко сказал Дайчи.

— Ну, может, ты и прав. Нельзя бесконечно прятаться.

Только что севшие за соседний столик подруги кидали заинтересованные взгляды в их сторону — в сторону Куроо, в основном. Дайчи попробовал посмотреть на него с их стороны. Слишком сильна была привычка думать за кого-то: преступника, жертву, свидетеля — неважно. Вспомнил девушек, которых видел на фото в инстаграме, и то, как Куроо держал себя с ними. Его улыбку, всегда больше напоминавшую усмешку — резковатую, иногда вызывающую. Заинтересовался бы он, впервые увидев Куроо вот таким, расслабленно сидящим за столиком с чашкой кофе, с отсветами от гирлянд на лице, с прячущимися в мягких складках кардигана тенями?

Подружки снова посмотрели на них, вроде бы уже собираясь подойти, и Куроо не то чтобы демонстративно, но как-то уж очень заметно поправил лежавшие рядом костыли. Одна из девушек не успела отвернуться, и Дайчи увидел вспыхнувший на ее щеках румянец.

Когда они вернулись на смотровую, за окнами были сумерки, кое-где разгоняемые светом загоравшихся то тут, то там фонарей. На этаже стало гораздо уютнее: среди темных листьев растений, установленных вдоль стен, тоже зажглись огоньки. Горы на горизонте постепенно растворялись в густевшей синеве.

— Похоже на Токио? — с усмешкой спросил Дайчи.

— Ты бы, наверное, не отличил.

Похоже, конечно, не было. Дайчи помнил вид вечернего Токио со смотровой площадки, с Радужным мостом, посверкивавшим вдали, и широченными руслами алых и белых рек проспектов. С синхронным миганием габаритов на крышах высоток по всему горизонту. В тот вечер, когда они поднимались на башню, лил такой страшный дождь, что город терялся за потоками воды, несшимися по стеклам. Куроо тоже там был, и Суга, и еще кто-то из Некомы… Дайчи попробовал сфотографировать особо мощный поток, забыл выключить вспышку, но все равно отправил Юи получившийся результат: красивое гало, их с Сугой отражения и смутные размытые огоньки — следы города далеко внизу.

***

Савамура не обманул: дома он почти не появлялся. Порой Куроо сквозь сон слышал щелчок входной двери, тихие шаги, писк микроволновки, но было лень просыпаться, да и зачем? Спросить, как прошел день? Савамура наверняка хотел побыстрее лечь спать, а не выдумывать пустые фразы в ответ на никому не интересный вопрос. Даже если удавалось вернуться раньше полуночи, он что-то искал в сети или печатал, и Куроо не отвлекал.

Несколько сложнее было в редкие выходные. Приступы улучшайзинга раздражали, потому что Куроо отвык от опеки. От вопросов о том, удобно ли ему, справится ли он. Два года справлялся, что изменилось? А Савамура раздражался в ответ, наверное, потому, что для него это и правда была не жалость, не неверие в силы Куроо, а искреннее желание помочь.

Что они оба упрямы как черти, Куроо понял еще в школе. И порой ситуация напоминала киношную, когда герои гнали машины навстречу друг другу, чтобы проверить, кто свернет первым. Только здесь можно было не сворачивать, просто искры от столкновения летели во все стороны.

Еще Савамура задавал вопросы, на которые не хотелось отвечать. Которые не хотелось даже слышать. Куроо окружил себя стенами апатии и отговорок, а внутри время словно закуклилось. Не надо было принимать решений, искать выходы, что-то менять. Зачем? Крыша над головой была, занятие было — закончатся эти архивы, найдется что-то новое. Может, Коген-сану понадобилась бы помощь с документами других храмов, за которые он отвечал. Савамура же спрашивал: а что будешь делать дальше? Да Куроо и сам понимал, пора переставать пассивно плыть по течению, едва пошевеливаясь. Если только не вернуться в Токио, в тишину и застывшую неподвижность храма. Разные люди рассказывали, как выбрались из стоячего болота, вдохнули полной грудью и с удивлением оглянулись на то, что казалось тихой гаванью, а на деле было мертвой топью. Куроо оглядывался, но по-прежнему видел лишь гавань, убежище. Без будущего, да, но это как раз и привлекало.

Савамура сперва смотрел удивленно. Не настаивал, когда Куроо пожимал плечами и давал понять, что разговор окончен. Да, конечно, хотел как лучше. Но он не прятал воспоминания в самый дальний угол, не огораживал, чтобы ни капли, ни тончайшего обрывка не просочилось. Нет, просто смотрел своим невозможным взглядом, открытым, прямым — а у Куроо в голове стены рушились в пыль, будто их и не было.

Ему и самому непросто было понять, как так получилось. Годы в Академии он учился мгновенно принимать решения, от которых могли зависеть чужие жизни. Годы на службе оттачивал это умение — до автоматизма, до долей секунды, до полного отсутствия колебаний. В то время, в том месте это решение должно было быть правильным. Если нет, в лучшем случае возникали лишние сложности, проблемы, потери; в худшем… Куроо повезло, худших у него не было. Тогда, опьяненный морским ветром и удачными исходами, он считал: значит, научился. Знал, что делает. А сейчас, пытаясь взглянуть на себя со стороны, не мог понять.

Вопрос и правда был не из простых, но что бы случилось, выбери он неправильный путь? Ну не получилось, попробовал что-то другое. Коуч сказал бы: извлекай пользу из любого негативного опыта. Не вышло? Прекрасно, теперь ты знаешь, чего точно делать не стоит. Все это Куроо прекрасно понимал. А на деле бездумно прокручивал сайты со статьями вроде «Как зарабатывать, не выходя из дома» и не мог себя заставить сделать следующий шаг. Хотя это означало в том числе возможность перестать сидеть у Савамуры на шее. До сих пор он не мог понять, как согласился. Как Савамура предложил.

А проклятые архивы никак не хотели заканчиваться, служа одновременно и отговоркой, и болезненной, раздражающей занозой. 

Он как раз отшвырнул очередной том и откинулся на спинку дивана, прижав кулаки к глазам, когда услышал звук ключа в замке.

— Привет! — позвал Савамура из генкана. Куроо сел прямо, убрал ноутбук с колен.

— Ты сегодня рано. Я еще не готовил, что будешь?

Савамура появился в гостиной, пошуршал пакетом.

— Я принес рамен.

Легкость тона выглядела слегка наигранной, по мнению Куроо, и не билась с напряжением в прищуре.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Куроо, когда Савамура поставил перед ним чашу с ароматным дымящимся раменом и сел рядом.

— Смотря что считать порядком, — Савамура втянул в рот изрядную порцию лапши, явно обжег язык и выругался. Куроо смотрел на него, не особо стесняясь, смотрел внимательно и сам понимал, что делает это едва ли не впервые. В голове отщелкивали картинки, воспоминания, с которыми можно было сопоставить то, что он видел сейчас. Савамура всегда был для него скорее ощущением от присутствия, чем визуальным образом. Как он выглядел? Да как совершенно обычный парень. Только глаза обращали на себя внимание, и то не внешней красотой, не цветом или разрезом, а выражением. Неуловимым и изменчивым, а на деле — определяющим его, Савамуру, каким он воспринимался и оставался в памяти.

Сейчас во взгляде чего-то не хватало. Или было что-то лишнее. Пожалуй… Савамура выглядел потерянным. И для Куроо это было как глитч.

— Расскажи.

Савамура не отреагировал, сосредоточенно вылавливая кусочки мяса. Куроо ждал.

— Я не могу говорить о текущем деле, — наконец сказал тот, не поднимая взгляда.

— Поговори о другом.

— Внезапный интерес, — хмыкнул Савамура, но Куроо не поддался.

— Просто представился случай. Ты отлично держишь обещание не появляться в собственном доме.

Савамура вдруг отложил ложку и посмотрел на оставшийся бульон с недоумением и отвращением. Откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза.

— Я не привык говорить о работе. Или правильнее будет сказать — отвык? В кобане часто происходила всякая ерунда, порой абсурдная, порой забавная… Неиссякаемый источник баек.

Куроо кивнул, больше себе, потому что Савамура его не видел. Он помнил эти байки, над которыми ржали всей толпой до матчей и после, и когда оставались где-то вдвоем — один ждал поезда, а другой… Почему другой всегда оставался?

— А здесь, — вроде продолжил Савамура, но запнулся. Помолчав, начал по-другому: — О том, что здесь, баек не расскажешь. И говорить не хочется, но… Иногда и молчать невозможно. А кому? Коллеги и так в курсе. Юи своего веселья хватало, да и не для женских это ушей. Приятелей грузить? Оно им надо? Нет, как и мне. Зачем портить хороший вечер?

— Ну, у меня уши точно не женские, — Куроо поболтал ложкой в бульоне, размышляя, достаточно ли он остыл. — Да и свой запас жести имеется. Можешь не опасаться за мое крайне хрупкое.

Савамура наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. А Куроо показалось, картинка разъехалась еще сильнее. В уголках губ словно застыло что-то… Может, усталость, может, безысходность. Савамура был из тех, кто выкладывался до последнего, пытаясь сделать мир хоть капельку лучше. Даже когда видел тщетность своих попыток. Даже когда раз за разом получал лишь осознание беспомощности. Выгорал, но не останавливался.

Савамура давно не был тем мальчишкой, упорным и упрямым, который взял своих воронят за хвосты и дотащил до мечты. И Куроо не был парнем, для которого исход волейбольного матча служил достаточным стимулом, чтобы идти вперед. Он вообще больше не знал, зачем туда идти.

— Я попробую как-нибудь, может быть, — сказал после долгой паузы Савамура.

Ты сорвешься как-нибудь, точно, мысленно поправил Куроо, но вслух ничего не сказал. 

Все же постепенно, незаметно даже для себя Куроо обживался. Привыкал к квартире, к звукам дома и улицы под окнами. Лучше чувствовал расстояния и габариты, на автомате открывал нужный шкафчик и, не глядя, доставал приправы. Познакомился с ребятами, работавшими в магазине внизу, но пока не отучил их хлопотать вокруг него и предлагать помочь донести покупки. Это раздражало, как прежде, но за два года Куроо успел довести свой покерфейс до совершенства.

Еще он познакомился с корги по имени Никко. Упитанная, но шустрая сосиска деловито подошла познакомиться, пока он отдыхал в маленьком сквере во время одной из вылазок по окрестностям. Обнюхала, тявкнула, лизнула протянутую руку и сочла годным, о чем тут же сообщила своему человеку. Вообще-то хозяйку звали Садако-сан, и она была очень милой пожилой леди, но явно не главной в их паре. Иногда они встречались в том же сквере, Куроо с удовольствием гладил густую собачью шерсть и слушал рассказы Садако-сан про Сендай, в котором она прожила всю жизнь, до недавнего времени работая гидом. Теперь она не могла водить экскурсии, а Куроо не мог на них ходить; оставалось лишь говорить и слушать, вспоминать и пытаться представить. Никакие, даже самые хорошие фотографии не могли передать чувство места, а Садако-сан хорошо знала факты, но не умела писать живые картины словами.

В окрестностях же любоваться было нечем. Разбросанные тут и там коробки многоквартирных домов, высокие белые заборы частных. Километры и километры совершенно одинаковых заборов. Пара магазинов, прачечная, парикмахерская, шиномонтаж — вот и все местные достопримечательности. Аромат моря и сосен, яркие узоры под крышами храмов, уклон дорожки под ногами существовали лишь в воображении.

Но Куроо все равно выходил, когда глаза начинали слезиться от попыток разглядеть полустертые знаки, а поясница ныла не переставая. Диван в гостиной не был предназначен для долгих посиделок, и Куроо всерьез подумывал сказать об этом Савамуре. Хотя, скорее всего, тот знал и сам, просто ждал какого-нибудь бонуса.

Предложением поговорить — выговориться — Савамура пока не воспользовался. 

Первые недели после переезда все было тихо, но Куроо знал, что затишье временное. Ждал, как всегда, но быть к этому готовым так и не научился.

Боль подкралась исподтишка, стелясь по самому краю подсознания. Сперва почти незаметная, постепенно она разгоралась, окрашивая все в дымно-красный. Куроо не смог сдержать стона, от него и проснулся, но боль не осталась во сне. Притаившись ненадолго, снова начала подниматься по коже, по мышцам, по костям, вверх до колена, и еще чуть выше… Лютая боль, хотя даже близко не на том уровне, когда Куроо отрубился наконец на руках у Хидео, который тащил его к выходу.

Мышцы свело, и это стало последней каплей. Куроо перевернулся, пытаясь спрятать еще один стон в подушке, но не успел.

На соседнем футоне Савамура вздрогнул и буквально подскочил, тут же повернулся.

— Куроо?

— Прости, — процедил Куроо сквозь зубы. — Я не…

— Куроо, что?! — Савамура выпутался из одеяла, подполз ближе и замер в растерянности.

— Иногда бывают приступы, — попытки следить за голосом не очень удавались, очередной прокатившийся пик унес с собой все дыхание. — Пройдет.

Савамура нахмурился, потом поспешно поднялся на ноги.

— Потерпи, я наберу ванну.

Куроо понятия не имел, зачем. Если подумать, горячая вода могла облегчить спазмы, но думать было тяжело. Он пытался делать дыхательные упражнения, пытался отвлечься, а потом Савамура откинул одеяло и помог встать.

— Я держу.

Кое-как они добрались до ванной. Савамура сгрузил Куроо на унитаз, стащил с него футболку, потом взялся за резинку штанов.

— Отвали, Савамура.

Сфокусироваться на его лице не очень получалось, но что-то явно шло не так. Куроо всегда казалось, что глаза у Савамуры карие, а не черные.

— Заткнись и раздевайся.

Куроо вспомнил этот тон. От него в школе все мелкие тут же прыскали по углам и сидели там тихо и смирно, как мышки. Сил сопротивляться не было, мысли обугливались по краям от нестерпимого, безжалостного жара, и Куроо позволил раздеть себя, а потом принял помощь, чтобы залезть в ванну. Вода тоже обжигала, Куроо дернулся, но Савамура заставил его сесть.

— Потерпишь.

Он придерживал Куроо как-то на удивление бесстрастно — нет, безлично, как делали медсестры и врачи в больнице. Просто способ не упасть.

Минута неподвижности, и Куроо начал понимать, что злые жала сменяются настойчивым теплом, которое просачивалось в сведенные, закаменевшие мышцы, волоконце за волоконцем расслабляя, вытесняя боль и напряжение.

— Какие-то масла, черт, забыл, — бормотал Савамура где-то сбоку и чем-то стучал. Вышел ненадолго, а когда вернулся, по ванной поплыл приятный прохладный запах.

— Хотя бы так пока, — сказал Савамура. — Полегче?

Куроо молча кивнул и, прислушавшись к себе, решил, что может откинуться назад. Со вздохом он устроил голову на бортике, закрыл глаза, отстраненно следя, как с периферии уходит ненавистный кислотный оттенок. Савамура возился, шуршал чем-то, а потом… потом осторожно убрал со лба Куроо челку, отяжелевшую от впитанной влаги. И это не-прикосновение безличным совсем не ощущалось.

***

Когда едва слышный стон выдернул из сна, первым делом Дайчи захлестнула ледяная паника. К счастью, быстро вытесненная необходимостью — и возможностью — помочь. Деловая отрешенность, так же нужная полицейским, как и врачам, пришла сама, Дайчи вспомнил, что прочитал про фантомные боли, когда услышал эти слова от Куроо, и сосредоточился на доступных вариантах. Но теперь, когда Куроо постепенно расслаблялся, успокаивался, а его кожа теряла так напугавшую Дайчи истлевшую серость, появился шанс выдохнуть. Дайчи сел на корточки у ванны.

Он никогда особо не присматривался, скорее всего, не смог бы не то что нарисовать портрет по памяти, но и сказать, какие у Куроо глаза, поэтому сейчас его немного странная, но бесспорная красота являлась откровением. Высокие скулы. Тонкий, с едва заметной горбинкой нос, тонкие, но умопомрачительной формы губы. Тут же вспомнилось, как Куроо артикулировал некоторые слова, делая их практически осязаемыми.

И даже зная, что Куроо это не понравится, Дайчи позволил себе увидеть все остальное. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, увитые венами — необходимость держать себя на костылях не могла не сказаться. Кое-где ровный оливковый тон перечеркивали штрихи шрамов, но старых, случайных. Нестрашных. Или нет, страшных все равно — тем, что стояло за ними. А дальше…

Дальше кожа бедра становилась перепаханным полем, с которого бледные, смутно неприятные своей неестественной гладкостью щупальца тянулись к паху. Второй ноге досталось меньше, там это были скорее крупные брызги, но они не могли испортить безупречность формы. Дайчи вдруг подавился вдохом и едва удержался, чтобы не осесть на пол. С безжалостной четкостью вспомнились моменты из матчей. Как Куроо в два шага оказывался у сетки, легко поднимался в блок. Как разгонялся перед подачей, взмывая в воздух в сантиметрах от линии. Как отдавал пас за спину, не глядя, уверенный, что пробьют. А потом… Просто картинки, фрагменты: небрежная поза, разворот плеч, ладонь на бедре, на колене, пальцы нетерпеливо отстукивают синкопы. Руки в карманах, плечом прислонился к стене, ждет. Вытянутые под столик длинные ноги, скрещенные у лодыжек. Механическим карандашом, выпрошенным у официантки, чертит на салфетке — Дайчи не помнит, что, он смотрел не на салфетку, а на придерживавшую ее руку. Грифель рвет тонкую бумагу…

Дайчи перевел взгляд Куроо на лицо. Тонкие пряди упали на глаза, с них на скулы стекали капли, но Куроо, казалось, не замечал. Все же Дайчи осторожно коснулся волос, отвел в сторону. Ресницы дрогнули, но больше Куроо не шелохнулся.

— Иди спать, Савамура, — услышал Дайчи через какое-то время. — Дальше я справлюсь. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, — Дайчи осторожно встал, пошипел: ноги затекли. — Только не жди, пока совсем остынет.

Оставив Куроо, он снова лег, завернулся в одеяло. В ванной было тихо, потом заплескалась вода, и скоро Куроо появился в спальне.

— Если что, — проговорил Дайчи, не став делать вид, что спит, — буди меня, ладно? Масла помогли?

— Пахли приятно, во всяком случае, — ответил Куроо.

— Это… — Дайчи замялся, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать. — Только спазмы?

Куроо молчал очень долго, но все же ответил:

— Нет.

Дайчи сел, повернулся к нему.

— Может быть, какие-то лекарства…

— Уймись, Савамура, — почти простонал Куроо, закрывая лицо руками. — Давай спать.

Его чувства сейчас были понятны, но Дайчи казалось, что больше шанса узнать хоть что-то у него не будет. Он решил попытаться еще раз.

— Я догадываюсь, что ты многое перепробовал, но судороги…

— Савамура! — рявкнул Куроо, отбрасывая одеяло и резко садясь. Он повернулся к Дайчи, прищурился, привыкая к мельтешению сумеречных точек. Его лицо было хорошо видно в свете из окна, а вот он, скорее всего, Дайчи разглядеть не мог. Когда заговорил, дыхание почти успокоилось, голос был непривычно ровным. — Суть не в спазмах. Начинается все не с них. Начинается с того, что ногу разъедает та же дрянь. Прямо как тогда: плеснуло, а потом пошло во все стороны. По тканям, до костей. Каждый раз. А спазмы — это просто реакция тела, которое пытается сделать хоть что-то, когда на самом деле не может ничего. Ему бы запомнить, что болеть уже нечему. Но то воспоминание ничем не перебить. Поэтому спасибо за заботу, Савамура, но правда, давай уже спать.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он снова лег, отвернулся. Дайчи смотрел на беспорядочные черные штрихи на подушке, на едва заметное движение плеч в такт дыханию.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо сказал он, опускаясь на футон. 

После очередного повышения Дайчи довольно быстро понял, почему так много сотрудников увольнялись, дослужив до вроде бы престижной должности детектива. Конечно, многое зависело от того, в каком районе и отделе окажешься. Дайчи досталась оргпреступность: нелегалы, игры, проституция и все, из чего только можно было выжать деньги. Ставки здесь были высокими, а игроки — готовыми на многое, чтобы сорвать банк.

Работы всегда хватало. Хорошо, когда это была просто разведка или подготовка к делу. Обработка свидетелей, сбор доказательств, консультации с прокурором, формирование досье: муторно, кропотливо, да и тонны обязательных отчетов не добавляли энтузиазма, еще и сильно сокращали шансы уйти домой вовремя.

Но порой что-то всплескивало, и начинался ад кромешный.

Рассказывать о первой части было скучно и бессмысленно: не из-за нее Дайчи порой не знал, куда себя деть и как заставить завтра снова пойти на работу. Говорить о второй он просто не мог. Куроо бы понял, у Куроо, как он и сказал, был свой запас жести, а еще — определенная привычка хоть как-то с ней справляться.

Проблема была не в том, чтобы вспомнить — лучше забыть, да никак. Но вот озвучить, произнести вслух… Как будто придать вторую жизнь. Этого Дайчи не хотел. А еще читал, что в таких случаях людей порой прорывало, начинали говорить и не могли остановиться. Ни себе, ни Куроо он такого не желал.

Сейчас они расследовали новую сеть, доставляющую нелегалов. Те наверняка даже не знали, заходя в контейнеры, до предела забитые людьми — так, что не пошевелиться, — где окажутся. Окажутся ли вообще где-нибудь или задохнутся посреди океана. А над головой, над палубой ведь было столько соленого густого воздуха, дыши — не хочу.

Дайчи еще везло: в контейнерах, которые они открывали, обходилось без трупов. Но он знал, что так было далеко не всегда. Сердце замирало, казалось, не билось все время, пока кто-то возился с цепями и замком. И каждый раз, увидев эти изможденные ужасом неизвестности и голодом тела, прекрасно представляя их дальнейшую судьбу, он долго не мог прийти в себя.

Возможно, и Куроо когда-то досталась порция таких вот контейнеров. Хотя что там порция, хватило бы одного. Вроде не его профиль, но на деле случаи перемешивались: кто-то был ближе и обеспечивал первичное реагирование, кому-то не хватало кадров, приходилось привлекать коллег — «соседей». Как минимум истории должен был слышать. Но что, по сути, хотел сказать Дайчи? Описать все свои чувства? Или этих людей, смотревших на него из темноты со страхом и надеждой? Которой он их лишал.

Проще было молчать, отвлекаться хоть на что-то. Раньше дома ждали лишь стены и пустой холодильник. Теперь Дайчи — пожалуй, невольно — отвлекался на Куроо. На сосредоточенно, а порой уже зло сведенные брови. На лучи из окна, запутавшиеся в густой челке. На то, как Куроо откидывался на спинку дивана и тер покрасневшие, уставшие глаза. Мысль возникла внезапно, но показалась удачной.

— Вставай, — сказал Дайчи, пока Куроо ерзал, пытаясь потянуться и устроиться удобнее. — Одевайся, поехали проветримся.

— Куда? — вздернул брови Куроо. Дайчи пожал плечами:

— Там посмотрим. Давай, давай.

Внимательно изучив лицо Дайчи и решив, что спорить бесполезно, Куроо отставил ноутбук, не без труда поднялся, прогнулся в пояснице:

— Твой диван скоро сделает из меня кряхтящего старикашку, Савамура, — и ушел в спальню одеваться, плотно прикрыв дверь. Он по-прежнему появлялся перед Дайчи одетым, даже футболку не снимал, хотя, казалось бы…

Скорее всего, для него это был необходимый барьер. За который тем сильнее хотелось прятаться, что Дайчи видел Куроо как никто другой, без какой бы то ни было защиты и без сил создать хотя бы ее видимость. 

Радио в машине было настроено на рок-станцию. Куроо покосился, но возражать не стал. То ли ему тоже нравилось, то ли он просто придерживался этикета: кто за рулем, тот и выбирает. Все время, пока Дайчи рулил по паутине улочек своего района, а потом едва полз по проспектам, Куроо не без любопытства смотрел в окно. Время они выбрали не самое удачное. Впрочем, спешить все равно было некуда.

Наконец дома начали редеть, место серых стен заняло небо — они выехали к заливу. Дайчи увидел знакомую, почти пустую сейчас, площадку и, мигнув поворотником, быстро свернул. Само место не отличалось особой красотой. Вокруг асфальт и бетон, вдоль края — старые, давно не использовавшиеся кнехты; раньше это был причал. Зато отсюда открывался вид на порт: снующие туда-сюда мелкие катера, силуэты портальных кранов, напоминавшие внушительных жирафов, неспешные контейнеровозы, будто собранные из разноцветных деталек лего. Дайчи заглушил мотор, выбрался из-за руля, достал костыли с заднего сидения. Но Куроо, кажется, идти за ним не собирался. Дайчи легко постучал по стеклу; после паузы Куроо опустил его, едва-едва, чтобы было слышно.

— Не хочешь выйти?

— Не особо.

— Пойдем, подышим воздухом.

Куроо долго не отвечал.

— Подыши. Я подожду.

Дайчи пожал плечами, убрал костыли. Весь день было пасмурно, и к вечеру солнце не появилось, но небо светилось мягким светом, отчего серые облака и море отливали полупрозрачным оттенком светло-розового. На проржавевшем кнехте сидела чайка, высматривая добычу. Дайчи остановился неподалеку, вдохнул солоноватый воздух. Он иногда приезжал сюда проветриться, перезагрузиться, отвлечься. Хотелось показать место Куроо, вот только тот… Дайчи оглянулся на машину, но ничего толком не разглядел. Перевел взгляд на портовую суету вдали. Белый катер как раз пересекал залив, разбрызгивая пену: красивый, быстрый.

Дайчи тяжело опустился на кнехт, не задумываясь о ржавчине, которая неминуемо останется на джинсах. Какой же он дурак. Этот катер, и фотографии из инстаграма, и собственное воображение наконец сложились в единую картинку. Куроо на палубе, ветер в лицо — густой, почти как вода, — мелкая взвесь повсюду. Вот бы этой картинке появиться чуть раньше, дать время поехать в другую сторону.

Надо было вернуться в машину, но ужасно не хотелось. Свет тихо угасал, с моря наползали сумерки, мигнули и загорелись над головой фонари. Дайчи наконец заставил себя подняться, и чайка, забывшая про него, испуганно снялась с места.

Куроо вроде дремал, откинув сидение, а может и нет — не вздрогнул, когда Дайчи повернул ключ и мотор тихо заурчал.

— Прости, — сказал Дайчи, положив руки на руль, но не трогаясь с места. — Мне нравится это место. Я хотел показать его тебе.

Куроо, не открывая глаз, пожал плечами.

— Ты не обязан предвидеть все мои загоны, Савамура. Я оценил жест.

Хотелось задать тысячу вопросов, но Дайчи смолчал и плавно вырулил обратно на дорогу.

На обратном пути, на каждом светофоре, он посматривал на Куроо. Правая рука лежала на колене, левая — высоко на бедре; как прикинул Дайчи, выше шрамов, прячущихся под тканью. Вполне вероятно, подумалось ему, это и была главная проблема. Тело не могло принять то, что с ним случилось, потому что не мог принять Куроо. А шрамы были напоминанием, уродливым и ненавистным.

— Покатаемся? — спросил Дайчи, и Куроо, подумав, кивнул. 

Вечерние поездки прижились. Вдали от ноутбука и людей Куроо расслаблялся и становился похож на себя прежнего: любопытного, немного едкого, с насмешливой улыбкой и цепким взглядом. Свет и тени от фонарей, чужих габаритов, ярких рекламных экранов плыли по коже, завораживая, высвечивая резковатые черты лица, и Дайчи порой не сразу трогался на зеленый свет, засмотревшись. Улицы, магистрали, едва слышная музыка, вечные вопросы, ответы и мысли вслух.

Да и дома Куроо теперь чувствовал себя свободнее. Не только потому, что Дайчи стал меньше донимать вопросами и предложениями что-то поменять или улучшить. Обжился, привык к обстановке. Это проглядывало в мелочах: как он сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, как двигался, как смотрел — открыто, расслабленно. Перестав запираться на все замки, и в поведении, и в разговорах. Словно выкладывал один за одним кусочки пазла, а Дайчи все чаще ловил себя на желании эти кусочки собирать, а потом требовать — просить? искать? — новые.

Наверное, все это так или иначе оседало в подсознании. А что мозг потом умудрялся сделать с вроде бы нормальными, обычными событиями… Оставалось только руками разводить.

Дайчи лежал на берегу озера, по обнаженной спине порой пробегал порыв ветра, в какой-то момент став едва ощутимым прикосновением чужих пальцев. Вдоль позвоночника, от затылка до поясницы; от невидимых линий расходилось тепло. Первый сон, который Дайчи запомнил, но были и другие: такие же вроде бы невинные, на самом деле чувственные, остававшиеся истомой и призрачной тяжестью в теле. Просто присутствие рядом, теплая рука на загривке. Даже не понять, чья, но Дайчи подозревал, вернее — не сомневался.

Наверное, он просто слишком давно ни с кем не спал. Особым драйвом никогда не отличался — подростком, конечно, передергивал время от времени, с Юи был готов почти всегда, когда она была рядом. Но такие сны стали для него чем-то новым. Для них не было причин, а теперь, значит, появились? Что творилось у него в голове, отчего обычные приятельские — соседские — отношения становились… вот этим?

Очень неловко было пробираться мимо Куроо в ванную. Хорошо, что Дайчи вставал рано, пока тот спал. Да и сильное возбуждение накатывало всего пару раз, причем этих снов Дайчи как раз почти не помнил. 

А еще он наконец купил диван. Вытащил Куроо в магазин, заставил пересидеть на всем, что предлагали, и сам не отставал. Один монстр понравился обоим. Дайчи долго смотрел, пытаясь на глаз оценить габариты, махнул рукой, записал цифры, дома прошелся по комнате с рулеткой.

— Ну, и что куда будем двигать? — спросил Куроо. Не: «Ну что, войдет?», а именно так, без сомнений. Не войдет, но придется сделать так, чтобы вошел.

Куроо, сидя на полу, перебирал книги, стоявшие стопками вдоль окна, а Дайчи растаскивал их в разные кучи: оставить, выбросить, не знаю, пусть пока будет. Потом они вдвоем строили новые баррикады: Куроо закладывал основание, а Дайчи набирал высоту.

Потом Дайчи вернулся с работы и увидел новый диван, а на нем — довольно уютно устроившегося Куроо с ноутбуком на купленном в тот же день переносном столике.

— Ну как? — Дайчи плюхнулся рядом, провел ладонью по бархатистой обивке.

— Неплохо. Поясница пока не жалуется.

— Тогда предлагаю это отметить.

Отмечали тем, что нашли в холодильнике: остатками вчерашнего карри и парой банок пива. День выдался тягомотный, и Дайчи решил сегодня никуда с дивана не уходить. Включил телевизор, попал на бейсбольный матч, решил посмотреть зачем-то…

…а проснулся весь затекший; особенно пострадали ноги, придавленные незнакомой тяжестью. Куроо в какой-то момент решил, что его бедра сойдут за подушку. Скорее всего, тоже задремал, а потом сполз по спинке. Мозг разгонялся неохотно. Еще через минуту Дайчи понял: его рука лежит у Куроо на плече, поверх футболки. Скользнуть ниже — и можно будет ладонью почувствовать гладкую кожу. Дайчи знал ее наощупь, но те прикосновения в ванной, когда он помогал опуститься в горячую воду, были неправильными. Никакими. Их целью было поддержать, а не получить тактильный опыт. Дайчи присматривался к Куроо, замечал что-то во внешности, в выражениях и манере держать себя, но прикоснуться не хотел.

До этого момента.

Куроо завозился, потерся щекой о бедро, потом проснулся. Приподнялся, покрутил головой.

— Ммм, — он зевнул. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но подушка из тебя так себе.

— У меня много других достоинств, — машинально ответил Дайчи, глядя на отпечатавшиеся на щеке линии.

— Ммм. Кстати о достоинствах, — еще зевок, и Куроо сел прямо. — Давно хотел сказать. Если что, я могу свалить куда-нибудь на вечер, мне все равно, где сидеть.

— В смысле? — не понял Дайчи, которого совершенно сбило с толку это «кстати». Никакой связи ни с чем он не видел.

— В прямом. Предупреди только.

— Зачем тебе куда-то сваливать?..

— Чтобы у тебя была свободная квартира.

Поскольку Дайчи тупо моргал, Куроо, вздохнув, посмотрел на него в упор.

— Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс, Савамура? Не отвечай, это риторический вопрос.

Дайчи глотнул воздуха, а показалось, воды. Вот вам и надежды, что Куроо спал и ничего не замечал.

— Нет, я… — он осекся. — Ладно. Спасибо.

Лучше было оставить это так, чем что-то объяснять, грозя увязнуть в дебрях, в которых он сам пока ничего не понимал. 

Дело с ввозом нелегалов никак не хотело приходить к общему знаменателю. Были ключевые фигуры в Японии, и было внешнее финансирование; все выглядело так, будто людей возили в разные страны, но из каких соображений выбирался тот или иной берег, определить пока не получалось. Дайчи просматривал выписки со счетов до рези в глазах; по-хорошему, этим следовало заниматься профессионалу, потому что никакие потоки не шли прямо, ребята — далеко не дураки — организовали все на высшем уровне. Дайчи выбил из начальства консультацию, но только по готовности списка подозрительных операций. Приходилось полагаться на собственный опыт. Но что-то все равно свербило. Возможно, не хватало последнего звена.

Очередная партия пришла из Китая. Та, что удалось перехватить, а сколько проскальзывало незамеченными… До решения вопросов с китайскими властями людей держали в лагере и не допрашивали. Якобы те все равно не знали, куда их везут, главное — прочь с родных берегов. Но Дайчи хотел поговорить хоть с кем-то. Услышать, что им обещали. Он наседал на шефа, тот выгонял его из кабинета, хлопал дверью, изобретательно материл. Со временем фантазия начинала сдаваться, проклятия становились все банальнее, и наконец шеф демонстративно уронил голову на стол и закрылся руками.

— Савамура, ты кого угодно допечешь. Черт с тобой, бери переводчика и троих… свидетелей? нарушителей?.. Если что, переводчику будешь платить из своего кармана.

— Понял, — коротко ответил Дайчи и поспешил скрыться с глаз долой, пока шеф не передумал.

Переводчик, Огата-сан, был не в восторге от просьбы посетить лагерь, но отказываться не стал. Коротко поговорив с людьми, Дайчи выбрал троих молодых мужчин для официального допроса в участке.

Им не просто обещали работу: кто-то из приехавших раньше умудрился послать весть. Разработка месторождений, поиск… чего? Золота, конечно. Дайчи спросил: «Большие разработки? Какие там условия? Где?» Да, большие, много людей, но как бы отдельно, в стороне от главной площадки. А там, где работали нелегалы, никого кроме них да надзирателей.

Вечером Дайчи снова не знал, куда себя деть. Возможно, слишком долго занимался делом и уже не видел очевидного. Он слонялся, вздыхал, пытался листать книги и тут же откладывал, пока Куроо, дождавшись, когда Дайчи окажется поблизости, не схватил его запястье.

— Ну хватит, Савамура. Либо говори, либо выметайся на улицу и броди там.

Дайчи не имел права говорить. Но вдруг Куроо что-то видел, слышал, мог чем-то помочь? Выслушав очень сжатый пересказ, тот задумался.

— Нет, лично мне такие зайцы никогда не попадались. Они не знают, где именно оказались их, ммм, предшественники?.. Если масштаб крупный, основная площадка, скорее всего, легальная. Хотя не знаю, можно ли доверять их оценке в этом плане.

— Кто-то присоседился к месторождению?

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Я бы сказал, кто-то использует разные методы.

Дайчи потер лоб. Надо было выяснить, какие компании занимались горнодобычей. Но если какая-то из них нарушала закон… Ничего хорошего это не сулило.

— Вдруг твои коллеги что-то знают? — спросил он. Куроо сжал губы, отвернулся.

— Возможно. Но я… — вздохнув, Куроо снова посмотрел на Дайчи. — Я не могу просто так появиться после двух лет молчания с вопросами о том, что нас вообще-то не касалось.

— Ты и с ними не общался? — удивился Дайчи. — А твой напарник? Ты его упоминал, но я забыл имя...

— Хидео. Нет…

— Мне кажется, он был бы рад услышать, что… Рад тебя услышать, — поправился Дайчи.

— Слишком много лишнего, — сказал Куроо тихо, будто сам себе. — Прости, Савамура. Если не останется других вариантов, я попробую. Но не раньше.

Дайчи отчасти понимал. Но еще лучше он понимал этого Хидео, потому что сам был на его месте. Скольких людей Куроо вычеркнул из своей жизни, не озаботившись их мнением по этому вопросу?

— Мне иногда так хочется тебе врезать, — неожиданно для себя сказал Дайчи. Сказал спокойно, без эмоций, но Куроо вздрогнул.

— Ваше мнение очень важно для нас, — едко огрызнулся он.

— Нет, правда. Я знаю, что сам хорош, да и все привыкают к молчанию: заняты, забыли, не до того… Привыкаешь, начинаешь считать, что все нормально, ничего плохого случиться не могло. Но я, допустим, вообще не знал, даже не думал. А твой напарник, он ведь в курсе? Как он себя чувствовал, когда ты не брал трубку?

Куроо молчал. Дайчи ждал ответа.

— Он не звонил, — наконец услышал он. — Не у всех свербит в заднице, как у тебя, Савамура. Некоторые люди умеют уважать чужие желания.

— Ну, ты точно не из них, — фыркнул Дайчи, чувствуя, что заводится, еще чуть-чуть — и остановиться не сможет. — Ты разве узнал хоть чье-то мнение? Кая? Кенмы? Почему твой напарник ни разу не решился спросить, как дела?

Краска схлынула с лица Куроо.

— Потому что я сказал, что он зря меня тащил! — взорвался он. — Что теперь мне придется жить дальше, ведь если я сдохну, все его геройства пойдут коту под хвост! Не стоит за него переживать, Савамура, он прекрасно знает, что я жив, только не хочет подробностей!

Дайчи смотрел на него в шоке.

— И ты решил похоронить себя заживо в том храме?! — Он видел, как побелели костяшки на руке, вцепившейся в подлокотник, видел взгляд Куроо, напряжение во всем теле, но тормоза уже сгорели. — Неужели он посмел пожалеть? Посмотрел с сочувствием? Тогда, сидя у твоей постели и благодаря богов, что помогли выбраться, вытащить? Тебя, его напарника? Друга? Я помню, как ты говорил о нем, Куроо, — голос сорвался, и Дайчи почти прошептал: — какой же ты ублюдок.

Куроо метнулся вперед, словно отпущенная пружина, с силой оттолкнувшись от дивана, сбил Дайчи с ног, навалился, удерживаясь на одном колене и руке, а второй заехал Дайчи в челюсть, не сдерживаясь, так, что голова закружилась и вся система координат съехала.

— Я ублюдок?! — прорычал он, замахиваясь для следующего удара, пока Дайчи пытался прийти в себя. — Ты же видишь! Видишь меня ночами, когда я ничего не соображаю от боли! А это только самые острые приступы! — Куроо хватанул воздуха, и Дайчи наконец сфокусировался достаточно, чтобы перехватить руку. Сильную, черт. Куроо дернулся, вырываясь. — Ну, давай, хотел мне врезать, так чего ждешь!

— Куроо, нет…

— Скажи еще раз, Савамура! — прошипел Куроо. — Эту твою прекрасную фразу! Калек ты не бьешь.

Дайчи извернулся, подсек опорную руку Куроо и перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Прижал запястья Куроо к полу, удерживая всем весом.

— Тихо!

В глазах Куроо плескалась ярость, раскаленная, неразумная.

— Ты дурак, Савамура, — он зло и упрямо вздернул подбородок. — Благородные порывы души ничем хорошим не заканчиваются! Что, сделал своей совести приятно? Начинай жалеть. Откуда комплекс вины? Перед кем ты оправдываешься, подобрав меня?

Дайчи не знал, как заставить Куроо замолчать, потому что стоило отпустить руку, и ему бы прилетело в челюсть. Никаких поблажек. А наговорить они оба могли очень много, наговорить такого, о чем придется пожалеть, когда эмоции схлынут. Его собственная злость закуклилась где-то внутри, уступив место целой лавине чувств, разбираться с которыми сейчас было недосуг. Куроо еще что-то говорил, но Дайчи не слушал. Он резко вскочил и тут же отступил на пару шагов.

— Хватит, — сказал он, глядя на приподнявшегося на локтях Куроо. Тот тяжело дышал, смотрел, прищурившись. — Жалеть я не буду. Ни тебя, ни о тебе. Перестань и ты. И позвони Хидео, тварь.

Он развернулся и, сдернув куртку с вешалки, хлопнул входной дверью. 

***

Оказалось, Куроо прекрасно помнил доведенные когда-то до уровня рефлекса действия. Он мгновенно считал обстановку, прикинул способ и силу, как сотни раз делал на тренировках, когда нужно было быстро убрать кого-то из опасной зоны, повалив на землю. Подумать толком не успел, а тело уже действовало само. Так взбесил его Савамура своими словами — в первую очередь потому, что по сути они были очень неприятной правдой.

Куроо добрался до оставшихся у дивана костылей, поднялся, тоже взял куртку, подхватил ключи и вышел. Он не знал, где были ключи Савамуры. Ну ничего, посидит под дверью.

Савамура правильно догадался: Куроо ничего подобного не говорил. Зачем, ведь Хидео сразу примерял все на себя, прекрасно зная, что случись наоборот, и Куроо точно так же тащил бы его на себе. Лучше быть ответственным за такую жизнь, чем за любую смерть.

Давно стемнело, прохожих не было. Странная, немного неестественная тишина. Ритм шагов и дыхания Куроо казался слишком громким в узком коридоре улицы. Добравшись до угла, он повернул в сторону парка. Крохотного, но все же там было больше воздуха, больше пространства.

Савамура вообще во многом был прав. Может, даже не врал, когда говорил, что не жалеет. Рядом с ним Куроо приходилось жить нормальной жизнью, забывая про боль. Прогулки, готовка, какие-то дела по квартире. И постоянный вопрос: что планируешь делать? Раз за разом Савамура напоминал: нужно заботиться не только о настоящем, но и строить планы на будущее, и воплощать их. Отчасти Куроо бесился из-за того, что это напоминало ему родителей: сами не добившись ничего особенного, они требовали от детей, чтобы те жили по-другому. Хорошо, с их точки зрения. Качество такой навязанной жизни с позиции детей оставалось спорным моментом. Но Куроо не был ребенком, а Савамура был прав. Люди жили с гораздо более страшными травмами, при этом не опуская руки. Принимали случившееся с ними как новую жизнь. Но Куроо принять не мог.

Он сел на скамью, вытянул ногу, откинулся на спинку, глядя в темно-синее небо, по которому тянулись серые клочья туч. Следовало быть благодарным Савамуре: за то, что вытащил, что подталкивал вперед, как мог, и за сегодняшние слова тоже. У того явно хватало своих проблем — и что? Со стороны всегда было виднее.

Савамура правда ждал у квартиры, но выглядел спокойным. Поднял голову, услышав, что подъехал лифт, встал, подпуская Куроо к двери. Зайдя в генкан и включив свет, Куроо увидел, что челюсть у Савамуры не в лучшем состоянии. Он даже не подумал сдержаться, бил со всей силы.

— Надо лед приложить, — сказал он по дороге на кухню. — Сейчас сделаю.

Савамура полулежал на диване, раскинув руки по спинке и прикрыв глаза. Куроо присел рядом, осторожно взял за подбородок, чуть повернул голову и приложил пакет со льдом.

— Подержи так, сейчас перчатку найду.

Перчаток не нашлось, и Куроо принес шарф.

— Не рассчитал.

Савамура фыркнул:

— Вот что значит отсутствие практики. Захват неплохой был, кстати, только слегка слетел в сторону.

— Баланс, — подтвердил Куроо. — С одной ногой не приходилось пробовать.

— Ну, все когда-то бывает в первый раз, — философски сообщил Савамура, потом поморщился.

— Сейчас лучше помолчать, — не без ехидства заметил Куроо и пошел ставить чай. 

Куроо закрыл последний потрепанный том, отбросил подальше. Работа была закончена, что означало две вещи: нужно съездить в Токио и вернуть архивы в храм, а потом решать наконец, чем заняться. На сайтах с вакансиями не находилось ничего подходящего; Куроо подозревал, что начинать следовало не с них, особенно при условии полного отсутствия опыта.

— Токио? — спросил Савамура и зевнул, чуть не вывихнув челюсть. — Можно.

Старое гингко пылало осенним пламенем, рассыпая вокруг золотые искры. Куроо поворошил листья, положил ладонь на ствол, поздоровавшись с богами. Савамура присел на корточки, подобрал одно желтое сердечко и теперь вертел его в пальцах.

— Красивое. У нас недалеко от дома тоже такое растет. Всю осень делали крюк из школы, чтобы пройти мимо. Листьев насыпается по щиколотку.

У Куроо остались ключи от домика настоятеля, Коген-сан сказал, что ничего не будет трогать. Внутри и правда все осталось по-прежнему, только закуток, служивший спальней, опустел. Футон, наверное, спрятали в шкаф.

Они быстро поставили архивы на полки слева от входа: Савамура на верхние, Куроо на нижние. Воздух в комнате не казался затхлым, здесь явно регулярно убирались. Скорее всего, кто-то из прихожан.

— Тут приятнее, чем было у меня, — заметил Савамура, вымыв руки и деловито шуруя в поисках чая. Видимо, теперь он считал домик нейтральной территорией, гостем не был и мог хозяйничать. Куроо смотрел с легким удивлением: порой Савамура и правда неудержимо напоминал танк.

— Холодно зимой? — спросил тот, найдя кружки, заварку и даже крекеры. Куроо пожал плечами:

— С обогревателем терпимо.

— Хочешь, купим котацу?

Не зная, что сказать, Куроо потянулся за рисовым квадратиком, зашуршал упаковкой.

— Я серьезно. У меня довольно холодно.

Помимо прочего, Куроо никогда не думал об обустройстве квартиры с кем-то вместе. Жизнь в кадетской общаге приучала сосуществовать, делить территорию и отчасти принимать общие решения, но совсем в ином ключе. Вопрос Савамуры звучал слишком… по-домашнему. Проще всего было пожать плечами, но Куроо уже понимал, что легко не отделается. От него искренне ждали ответа, считая, что он имел право голоса.

— У меня никогда не было котацу, — неожиданно честно ответил он.

— Да ну! У нас был. С ним круто. Еще горелку, и можно будет набэ варить!

— Идеал семейного быта, — фыркнул Куроо. Савамура взглянул укоризненно:

— Не ешь, мне больше достанется.

Выглядело слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но Савамуру это не смущало. Он явно повидал всякого на работе, это даже без подробностей было понятно. Но на взглядах как будто не сказывалось. Он не был циничен, не хвастал отменным черным юмором, не плевал на всех и вся. Напротив, постоянно говорил Куроо: верь в себя, верь в других. Потому что сам верил — в людей, в обстоятельства, в какие-то приятные бытовые мелочи. Вроде котацу и горелки с одним на двоих котелком набэ.

— Сябу-сябу, — Куроо снова удивил сам себя, и Савамура усмехнулся.

— Договорились. 

В магазинчике сладостей их ждали. Мие-тян выглянула в окно как раз когда Савамура, обойдя машину, помогал Куроо вылезти. Стоило колокольчику на входной двери звякнуть, как она уже встречала их и показывала на накрытый столик в уютном углу. Савамура поспешил забрать у нее огромное блюдо со сладостями, пододвинул третий стул и велел принести еще одну чашку. Мие-тян, усевшись рядом, принялась расспрашивать, как они устроились, что Куроо-сану понравилось в Сендае, где Дайчи-сан покупал вкусное к чаю. Потом рассказала про школу, про друзей, про смешного соседского хомяка… Куроо слушал их с Савамурой болтовню, наслаждался десертами, которые таяли во рту, оставляя едва заметное ощущение поздней осени. Сложно было сказать, что именно составляло ее вкус, но не узнать его было невозможно. Икуми-сан тоже ненадолго присела за их столик, улыбнулась Куроо, привычно смутилась в ответ на похвалы ее маленьким сладким шедеврам. Убедившись, что голодная смерть ему не грозит, Савамура его не обижает, и вообще все неплохо, извинилась и поспешила обслуживать других клиентов.

— Пора ехать, — сказал Савамура, когда на улице зажглись фонари. Удивительно, но приготовленные для него коробки он унес в машину за один раз. Куроо был бы в шоке, но помнил, с какой скоростью исчезла предыдущая партия. Теперь он удивился скорее тому, что добыча заняла лишь половину заднего сидения, а не все целиком, да с багажником в придачу.

На обратном пути он смотрел на Савамуру. Его лицо то высвечивалось яркими огнями фонарей, то скрывалось в темноте. Обычные, ничем не примечательные черты; совершенно особенное выражение, делавшее Савамуру не столько привлекательным, сколько притягательным. Когда они ехали по этой дороге в прошлый раз, Куроо не мог представить, что уживется, что будет думать о покупке котацу на зиму, что примет правила игры Савамуры и почувствует себя дома. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, Куроо услышал шаги Савамуры, а потом открылась и закрылась дверь в ванную. Пожав плечами, Куроо вернулся к работе, а вернее, к бездумному листанию сайтов. Он подозревал, что с его опытом — никаким — и требованиями к работе — слегка специфическими — искать место нужно не на обычном сайте вакансий, а в стартапах. Там, где люди готовы брать кого-то с нуля, пусть и задешево. Вопрос по-прежнему был в том, чем он хотел и мог заниматься. Что было бы ему достаточно интересно, чтобы развивать и совершенствовать. Что из известного пригодилось бы.

Просмотрев очередную статью из серии «лучшая работа на дому» — казалось, он уже мог цитировать основные пункты, но надежда натолкнуться на что-нибудь новое не оставляла — Куроо сообразил, что в комнате Савамура не появился, а в ванной было тихо. По ощущениям прошло довольно много времени. Отставив столик с ноутбуком, Куроо потянулся к костылям, но услышал, как снова открывается дверь ванной, а потом — входная.

— Савамура? — позвал он, но в ответ раздался щелчок замка.

Это было совсем странно.

Через полчаса Куроо дотянулся до телефона, набрал номер. Из генкана донеслась стандартная мелодия, и он, чертыхнувшись, нажал на сброс. Если бы пришлось ехать обратно на работу, Савамура обязательно вернулся бы за телефоном.

Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем Куроо понял, что весь извелся. Савамура должен был хотя бы поздороваться, сказать, что вернулся, куда пошел… Куда он мог пойти? Вряд ли в аптеке или магазине была очередь на час с лишним. Проветриться? Куроо знал только один парк в округе. Ну, или место, которое с натяжкой называли парком.

Дыхание вырывалось изо рта маленькими облачками пара. Асфальт был подернут тонкой пленкой изморози, сверкавшей под фонарями, как россыпь алмазной крошки. Куроо зябко поежился и осторожно, проверяя, не скользко ли, двинулся в сторону парка.

Савамура сидел на одном конце детских качелей и смотрел в сторону непроглядной темноты среди деревьев. Он так глубоко задумался, что не услышал шагов и смешно замахал руками, чуть не свалившись, когда Куроо присел на другой край.

— А, черт, это ты! — Савамура развернулся и начал неудержимо сползать к центру. — Как ты меня нашел?

— Тут не так уж много вариантов. Почему ничего не сказал, когда вернулся?

Савамура уперся ногами в асфальт и оттолкнулся, снова возвращаясь к краю. Куроо был тяжелее, так что попытки его перевесить ни к чему не привели.

— Не надо было заходить, — буркнул Савамура. — Думал, все будет нормально.

— Что-то случилось?

Савамура молчал так долго, что Куроо решил: вопрос останется без ответа.

— Ты был прав насчет разных методов, — наконец услышал он. — А я не знаю, какую глупость сделал или не сделал.

Случилось то, о чем подумалось давным-давно: Савамуру прорвало. Он рассказал, как занялся поиском горнодобывающих компаний. Как выяснил, что это, по сути, дочки одного дзайбацу. Как получил — по знакомству, почти обманом, — разрешение на просмотр счетов. Как закопался в выписках, сходя с ума от цифр, в попытках отследить потоки. Как пришел к прокурору, а тот побледнел и посмотрел будто на сумасшедшего, который только что признался во всех смертных грехах.

— Он сказал, в лучшем случае, однажды я очнусь в больнице, в худшем — все кончится быстро, но не факт, что безболезненно. А у него жена, он на подобный вариант для себя не согласен.

Указательным пальцем Куроо собрал тонкий слой белых кристаллов с качелей. Изморозь мгновенно растаяла, потекла каплями.

— То есть он не даст хода делу?

— Он даже не прикоснется к выборкам, которые я сделал. Не стал спрашивать, как мне удалось достать разрешение, но намекнул, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, на что я его использовал.

Куроо это было знакомо. Трудно забыть осознание того, что ничего не можешь сделать, и в следующий раз — который обязательно будет — станешь не просто сожалеть о потерях, но еще и напоминать себе, что знал, но не осмелился, махнул рукой… бездействовал.

— Я помню, как впервые работал на разливе нефти, — сказал он. Савамура повернулся, показывая, что слушает. — Вроде бы… животные, птицы — не люди, и не стоило бы сравнивать. Но я держал в руках какую-то птицу — всю в нефти, не понять даже, была это чайка или еще кто, — и чувствовал ее страх. Ужас. Она не понимала, что произошло, что случилось с ее крыльями, почему она не может их расправить и улететь. Не знала, причиню ли я ей вред. Многие умирали просто от страха.

Савамура смотрел на него как-то очень странно, но молчал.

— Конечно, всегда были расследования. Кто-то получал штраф, административку. В отдельных случаях кого-то даже увольняли. Но буквально на следующий день из портов выходили точно такие же посудины, которые никогда бы не прошли техосмотр по правилам, или обслуживали их люди без достаточной квалификации… А тех маленьких жизней было уже не вернуть.

Савамура долго молчал, чуть пружинил вверх-вниз, бездумно и тщетно.

— Я могу пойти с этим в прессу, например. Черт с ней, с работой. Но, пожалуй, прокурор был прав. Только я еще подставлю какого-нибудь репортера, пусть достаточно тупого, чтобы взять подобный материал.

— Ты можешь сделать много бессмысленных телодвижений, — согласился Куроо. — И даже добиться каких-то подвижек. Но в конечном итоге это ничего не даст. Просто изменится схема ввоза или еще что.

— Никогда не думал, — усмехнулся Савамура, — что столкнусь с подобным выбором.

— Был бы выбор, — Куроо посмотрел в упор, хотя фонари не давали достаточно света, чтобы понять выражение лица. — Было бы проще.

Они снова замолчали. Савамура поежился, нахохлился, пытаясь спрятаться в вороте куртки.

— Давай ты будешь страдать дома? Там хотя бы тепло.

— Куроо, это…

— Я знаю, — перебил Куроо. — Ты можешь сделать вид, что принимаешь какое-то решение. Что оно повлияет на судьбы людей: тех, которые уже здесь, тех, кто скоро зайдет в контейнер где-то в Китае, и тех, кто из него не выйдет. Но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что это не так.

Он старался говорить жестко, но получалось не очень. Савамура с силой потер щеки руками, потом стряхнул нечто невидимое и поднялся.

— Идем, а то и правда отморозим себе что-нибудь важное. 

***

— Куроо, да…

Его буквально вытащило из сна, и первое, что Дайчи понял — вокруг все было тихо и неподвижно. Он поморгал, привыкая к мельтешащим точкам серого утра, осторожно повернул голову. Куроо лежал к нему спиной на своем футоне и дышал вроде бы глубоко, ровно. Дайчи зажмурился. В короткое эфемерное мгновение одновременности сна, яви и подступающего оргазма он и правда верил в реальность прикосновений.

С того вечера, когда Дайчи едва удержался, чтобы не погладить Куроо по руке — да что там, не удержался бы, просто Куроо проснулся, — все пошло по нарастающей. И пусть утром в памяти оставались только обрывки, легко получалось дорисовать остальное: и реальное, и выдуманное. Душная летняя ночь, порядком надоевший звон цикад, затихающие звуки тренировок, когда ни у кого уже не осталось сил — так было и во сне, и наяву, пусть очень давно. Горячая ладонь под футболкой, облачка дыхания на шее, на плече, у сдвинутого ворота — такого наяву точно не было, потому что Дайчи никогда не думал так о Куроо. Хотя, возможно, просто врал себе: думал, но игнорировал.

Куроо, поначалу не то чтобы враждебный, но совершенно точно настороженный и скованный, постепенно начал чувствовать себя свободнее. Об этом говорили не только слова, но и движения. Как он потягивался, устав от работы, как подгибал под себя ногу, устраиваясь на диване — все ближе к тому, что помнилось о нем со школы. Дайчи смотрел на мягкие складки свободной футболки и представлял то, что она скрывала: сильные мышцы, тон кожи. Усмешки и подколки, звучавшие все чаще, подливали масла в огонь; порой голова кружилась от того, как в мгновение ока исчезали прожитые годы.

Дальше становилось хуже. Близость, которой в их квартире сложно было избежать, начала принимать в подсознании совершенно иные формы. Порой Дайчи просыпался со стояком, с отголосками собственных стонов и загнанного дыхания Куроо — не в ушах, а где-то в сердце. Тяжесть тела Куроо на нем, его пальцы внутри, тихий смех — все это становилось ярче, казалось настоящим, пусть Дайчи понятия не имел, как оно — по-настоящему.

Даже оставив в стороне Куроо, о других мужчинах Дайчи точно никогда не думал, не хотел, а с Юи им хватало совершенно обычного секса, без экспериментов и даже игрушек. Если подумать, его и женщины не особо интересовали, особенно если судить по разговорам, которые вели коллеги в участке. Мысленно укладывать в постель каждую увиденную симпатичную девушку? Думать, как бы снять кого-то на вечер? Представлять каждый раз новую модель или актрису в фантазиях перед сном? Ничего этого Дайчи никогда не делал. Он хотел Юи, когда та лежала рядом с ним в постели, мягкая, теплая, привычная. Хотел прикасаться к ней, накрыть собой, войти в нее, слышать ее голос. Хотел почувствовать ее вкус на губах и доставить ей удовольствие. Но уровня одержимости это не достигало: в конце концов, он был экспертом по сдерживанию неуместных порывов. Пожалуй даже, слишком хорошим.

Внезапно проснувшееся любопытство не очень вписывалось.

Был еще один момент, заставлявший чувствовать себя неуютно. Куроо был приятелем, пожалуй, даже другом, оказавшимся в трудной ситуации. Другом, которому Дайчи сам предложил какую-никакую, а все-таки помощь. А по тому, что теперь видел, знал: Куроо совершенно точно ни о чем таком не думал, не приветствовал бы намеки и поползновения Дайчи. Не сейчас. Возможно, никогда. И то доверие, которое получалось завоевывать шаг за шагом, скорее всего, лопнуло бы как мыльный пузырь. Дайчи вспоминал их ночные поездки, разговоры, а еще — тот час в парке, когда Куроо поделился с шокированным и растерянным Дайчи чем-то очень личным. По сравнению со всем этим секс казался ерундой. Но тело Дайчи отказывалось так считать.

Если днем получалось переключаться на что-то другое, ночью было гораздо сложнее. В очередной раз помогая Куроо забраться в ванну, Дайчи не сумел отстраниться, быть просто опорой. Подушечки пальцев, ладони буквально впитывали ощущения, так и хотелось провести ими по плечам, по светлому росчерку шрама на боку. Продлить контакт. Куроо вроде бы не заметил, даже в воде пытаясь сжаться в комок.

— Не отпускает, — процедил он сквозь зубы, разминая бедро. Но не мог заставить себя двинуться дальше, к шрамам, а потому толку от такого массажа было мало. Даже сквозь обманчивую, искажающую прозрачность воды Дайчи видел на коже следы от пальцев, белевшие пару секунд, а потом исчезавшие.

— Позволь мне, — Дайчи сам испугался, как хрипло звучал его голос. Куроо глянул подозрительно, но руки убрал.

Мышцы были как каменные, гладкая мягкая кожа рубцов ощущалась под пальцами непривычно, но не отталкивающе. Дайчи старался быть осторожным, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, а еще — не подниматься слишком высоко, не задеть пах. Куроо шипел, потом, забывшись, уткнулся в ладони, окатив себя водой, и на челке повисли капли, только пуще отвлекая. Дайчи отвернулся, продолжая разрабатывать бедро, и постепенно судорога начала проходить. Он массировал, пока не разошлась последняя скованность, потом отпустил ногу. Но подняться и уйти не мог: Куроо смотрел внимательно, а у него стояло до звона в ушах.

— Отдохни теперь. Вода не остыла?

Куроо мотнул головой, выдохнул, будто бы неохотно закрывая глаза, и откинулся на бортик. Дальше он обычно справлялся сам.

— Я лягу, но если что, зови.

— Да… Спасибо, Савамура.

Убедившись, что Куроо расслабился и почти задремал, Дайчи поспешно ретировался в спальню и завернулся в одеяло.

С этим нужно было как-то бороться. Срочно.

Дорога пестрела солнечными пятнами, деревья по обочинам казались кострами на фоне высокого голубого неба. Куроо смотрел в окно, левая рука лежала, как всегда, высоко на бедре, почти у самого сгиба. Дайчи с радостью положил бы свою поверх, стиснул пальцы, добиваясь ответного пожатия. Скользнул бы по внутренней стороне… Он тряхнул головой, перехватил поудобнее рычаг коробки передач, чтобы ненароком не потянуться дальше, совсем не туда. От ярких проблесков солнца начинала болеть голова, но судя по навигатору, они почти приехали.

С обзорной площадки открывался вид на невысокие горы, по склонам которых будто прошлись крупной кистью, наставив алых и рыжих клякс. Вся парковка, все обочины были залиты той же краской, ароматной, сочной, пока еще не пожухнувшей. Дайчи наклонился, подобрал несколько ярко-красных лапок, провел пальцем вдоль зубчатых краев, до тонких слегка изогнутых кончиков. Куроо протянул руку, и Дайчи положил один лист на раскрытую ладонь.

— На горных реках особенно красиво, — сказал Куроо, рассматривая его. — Когда воды под листьями не видно.

К горным рекам на машине не подъехать. Дайчи стал вспоминать водопады рядом с дорогой. Порыв ветра подхватил лист с ладони: Куроо не успел сжать пальцы, а может, не захотел. Неистовые переливы цвета у него за спиной создавали необычные отсветы, менявшие восприятие привычных цветов — кожи, глаз, одежды. Чтобы отвлечься, Дайчи достал телефон, щелкнул панораму, щелкнул кучу листьев, которую ветер нагнал к колесу машины. Не удержался: щелкнул Куроо в чехарде теплых бликов и синеватых теней. Будь он художником, надолго задумался бы над палитрой, подбирая нужные краски.

На обратном пути Дайчи порой чувствовал на себе взгляд, но заговорил Куроо, когда они уже почти въехали в город.

— Что с твоим делом?

— Ничего, — Дайчи пожал плечами. — Замяли. Вероятно, те, кого это касалось, уже получили некоторую информацию и думают, как подкорректировать схемы. По сути, я им помог. Указал на слабые места.

— Даже странно, что все зашло довольно далеко, — фыркнул Куроо.

— Кто-то прошляпил, — Дайчи помолчал, бросил на Куроо быстрый взгляд. — Уж лучше ловить привычную мелкую сошку. Хотя бы остается ощущение, что пыль вытер.

— Не стремись в поход героя-одиночки, Савамура, — ответил тот, отвернувшись к окну. — Влажная уборка — тоже неплохо. 

Надо было бороться, но как? Воспользоваться предложением Куроо о пустой квартире — а дальше? Готовой кандидатуры у Дайчи не было, а снять кого-то он бы не смог. Просто не представлял, как это делается и что происходит потом. Да и не хотел он кого попало, а хотел — Куроо, но почему, сам понять не мог.

Легкие оргазмы во сне ничего не давали. Помогла бы полноценная разрядка? Не с кем-то, так хоть…

Дайчи вздохнул, положил голову на бортик ванны. Самыми кончиками пальцев он бездумно водил по внутренней стороне бедра, пытаясь представить чьи-то чужие прикосновения. Ладно, не чьи-то — вполне конкретные. Как Куроо положил бы ладонь на колено. Как повел бы вниз, под воду, с силой достаточной, чтобы дать почувствовать ее движение. Как взял бы Дайчи в руку…

Дайчи никогда не думал о ком-то конкретном, когда дрочил. Короткие фрагменты, порой совершенно не связанные между собой, больше похожие на нарезку из разных роликов, чем на единый сюжет. Порой среди них мелькали широкие плечи, руки на бедрах… мелькали и исчезали, сменившись чем-то другим. К тому же, одно дело — сны. От выкрутасов подсознания всегда можно было откреститься, сказать — да какая только ерунда не снится. Представлять Куроо вот так, целенаправленно, во всех виденных и додуманных подробностях, означало признание перед самим собой.

Сейчас Куроо был не так близко, как ночами, но Дайчи ощущал его присутствие едва ли не сильнее. Казалось, он неминуемо услышит самый тихий вздох, неосторожно плеснувшую воду. Может быть, Дайчи хотел этого? Чтобы Куроо открыл дверь и увидел его таким. Чтобы присел на край ванны, уперевшись рукой в стену для баланса, и посмотрел на Дайчи, изучая детали: разлившиеся по радужке зрачки, закушенную губу, бьющийся пульс. Капли, собравшиеся в ямке на шее. Разведенные колени. Дайчи захотелось бы приподняться навстречу этому взгляду, навстречу руке, которой Куроо уперся бы ему в плечо, молча приказывая не двигаться.

Дурацкий, пошлый, абсолютно нереальный сценарий. Но Дайчи было наплевать. Он закрыл глаза, скользнул кончиками пальцев по бедру, к паху, помедлил, все же не решаясь на что-то более определенное. Куроо сейчас сидел на диване, подогнув ногу — поза буквально стояла перед глазами. Если бы Дайчи опустился перед ним на колени, положил ладони на бедра, погладил сквозь тонкую ткань — почувствовал бы рельеф шрамов? Если бы Куроо, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, позволил? Картинка ярко вспыхнула под закрытыми веками, и Дайчи сдался окончательно. Обхватил член, пока не сильно, на пробу, пытаясь прочувствовать, как это — под водой. Представил, что его держит Куроо. Двигается так же неуверенно, следя за реакциями. Ему неудобно; Дайчи, приоткрыв глаза, видит, как напряжено все тело. Он поднимает руку из воды, кладет на грудь, туда, где чувствуется биение сердца, и убежавшие с пальцев капли чертят дорожки вдоль сложного плетения линий.

Под ладонью собиралось, копилось тягучее желание, разгоралось неспешно, и скоро в голове закрутился привычный калейдоскоп, но сейчас ни один момент не обходился без Куроо. Открытая шея, резкое движение кадыка, глубокие тени над ключицами, прикосновения к коже, побелевшие следы от пальцев. Взгляд из-под ресниц. Дайчи сжал пальцы крепче, двинул рукой более резко, не в силах больше поддерживать постоянный ровный жар; его нужно было раздуть до яркого пламени, чтобы вспышка сожгла сама себя. Поцелуи вдоль бледных щупалец шрамов, вкус Куроо на языке — вкус, которого Дайчи не знал. Его рука тяжестью на загривке: слушаться, выполнять все, что прикажут. Стремление прижаться крепче, всем телом, погрузиться внутрь, отдаться — все вместе, совсем короткими вспышками, одно лишь «хочу, хочу, хочу…»

— Куроо… — беззвучно прошептал Дайчи, а вода плеснула неожиданно громко; он буквально увидел, как Куроо в комнате вскидывает голову, смотрит, будто может видеть сквозь стены. И осознание реальности того, что он делал, ударило сильнее любой фантазии. Дайчи едва успел захлопнуть рот рукой, глотнув воды, поперхнувшись от нее и от оргазма, как поперхнулся бы, кончи Куроо ему в горло.

Когда тело наконец успокоилось, мышцы расслабились, Дайчи снова откинулся на бортик, бездумно поглаживая себя, как в самом начале. Стоило побыть одному еще немного, чтобы со щек ушел лихорадочный румянец, а из сердца — страх взглянуть на того, кого только что представлял доверившимся, раскрытым, просящим и требующим.

Куроо и правда вскинул взгляд, когда Дайчи появился в гостиной. Вроде ничего не сказал, но показалось, что едва прищурился: настороженно, напряженно. Дайчи плюхнулся на другой край дивана, привычно раскинул руки по спинке, как несколько минут назад — по бортикам ванны.

Куроо был рядом. Близко. Протяни руку — можно коснуться. И вот в чем Дайчи ошибся: желание не погасло, оно только усилилось, распаленное настоящим и вымышленным. Кололось иголочками, зудело. Тело жаждало контакта, но не получало его, и нервные связи замыкали, искрили.

— Хорошо поплавал? — обманчиво мягкий голос Куроо лег на разгоряченную кожу осязаемой лаской.

— Размяк, — заставил себя ответить Дайчи. — Пойду спать, пожалуй.

— Спокойной ночи, — ровно ответил Куроо и отвернулся к экрану ноутбука.

Правда ли он что-то заметил, или Дайчи накручивал себя? Страшно было подумать, что все вернется к тому, с чего началось, уйдет с таким трудом завоеванное доверие, едва восстановленное спокойствие и способность чувствовать себя на своем месте. Это были уже не шутки. Забыть, просто забыть, запретить себе крепко-накрепко.

Но как запретишь снам? 

***

Куроо проснулся, потому что показалось: его позвали по имени. Но тишину нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание Савамуры… непривычно тяжелое, если подумать, и очевидные попытки его сдерживать делали хуже. Савамура завозился, встал, прокрался мимо Куроо, и через мгновение скрылся в ванной.

Сперва Куроо воспринял это как обычный недотрахит. Савамура был нормальным здоровым мужчиной, а о его привычках в этой области Куроо ничего не знал. Потому и предложил периодически исчезать куда-нибудь. С его точки зрения, это было справедливо, никаких проблем. Сам он последние два года о сексе не думал. Не осудил девушку, которая не хотела видеть его на больничной койке, вымотанного постоянной болью, осунувшегося, всего в бинтах и волдырях ожогов, не способного даже до туалета дойти. Останься он цел, после реабилитации все вернулось бы. А так… Не было достаточно крепкой связи, чувств, ради которых стоило смириться с новой ситуацией. У него же получилось как-то само собой: сперва боль отменяла возбуждение, а когда поутихла, стала возвращаться более-менее эпизодически, мозг и тело уже привыкли обходиться. Куроо не хотел ни себя, ни других.

Савамура взбаламутил давно успокоившуюся, застоявшуюся воду. Сперва просто своим появлением. Решил для себя — и попер напролом. Куроо понял почти сразу, что он не отступится, не сдастся. Не понял только, зачем. Спасти друга в беде? Они не были друзьями. Прекрасно забывали друг о друге на месяцы и годы. Но вожжа попала под хвост, и Куроо решил, что проще уступить. Ненадолго, до первого серьезного конфликта, когда появился бы повод сказать: прости, не ужились, спасибо за попытку. Что этого не придется долго ждать, Куроо не сомневался.

А получилось совсем иначе. Да, с Савамурой в чем-то было тяжело, но он был искренен. Куроо сам не заметил, как прижился, обустроился, обвыкся. И не возникало достаточно серьезного повода разрушить то, что медленно, неуверенно, но прочно строилось между ними.

До сих пор?

Первой реакцией Куроо была, наверное, растерянность. Поначалу, когда Савамура помогал ему во время приступов, его отношение было идеально отстраненным, поддержка — максимально безличной. Это вписывалось во все остальное, что он делал для Куроо. А дальше… Тихий шепот ночью — оказалось, сны были не такими уж абстрактными, но разве имело смысл винить человека в том, что ему снилось? Разве что отчасти. Зато короткие взгляды, которые стали обжигать, как раскаленное тавро, уж точно на подсознание списать не получилось бы. Когда Савамура разминал ему мышцы, сведенные судорогой… Вроде ничего лишнего, но голос, хриплый, жесткий, и глаза, снова черные, с расплескавшимся по радужке зрачком — на сей раз не от злости, — выдали его с головой.

В тот момент Куроо точно знал, что почувствовал. Отвращение.

Раньше он считал себя скорее обаятельным, чем красивым. В его пользу работала форма береговой охраны и то неуловимое, что ей сопутствовало: морская соль на коже, резкий запах опасности, восхищение неизвестными геройствами. Сейчас не осталось ничего из этого. Что привлекло бы в нем нынешнем, кроме каких-то странных, сомнительных кинков? Да, людям нравилось уродство, шрамы, беспомощность. Но думать так о Савамуре, как и быть объектом подобного интереса, Куроо не хотел.

Он ждал, что Савамура перейдет границу. А тот упорно держал руки при себе и делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Что он не дрочит, заперевшись на битый час в ванной, не просыпается от оргазма с именем Куроо на губах, что Куроо ничего не замечает. 

***

Дело с нелегалами, как и сказал Дайчи, замяли. Появилось немного времени, чтобы дописать гору отчетов, привести материалы в порядок. Появилась даже возможность уходить домой вовремя, и как-то раз, лихорадочно собираясь, Дайчи поймал себя на том, что ему не терпится открыть входную дверь и позвать: «Привет!», зная, что Куроо ответит. Квартира больше не была пустой. Первое, что он чувствовал, заходя в генкан — не запах застоявшегося воздуха и пыли, а аромат одеколона Куроо от куртки, висящей на вешалке. Аромат, который действовал на него так же, как раньше — тепло кожи Юи.

Дайчи замер на секунду, прямо в процессе запихивания пустого ланч-бокса в сумку. Нужно было съездить к Юи, поговорить о ее планах.

— Гениальная идея осенила? — окликнул его напарник, неторопливо тянувший кофе из огромной кружки. Он домой никогда не рвался: его там ждала новорожденная дочка и измученная ее плачем жена.

— Вспомнил про одно дело.

— Я искренне завидую тишине твоего дома, — вздохнул напарник. — И желаю поскорее туда добраться.

Дайчи хлопнул его по плечу и поспешил на стоянку. За окнами машины догорала осень, на смену ярким краскам готовились прийти унылые дожди, тащившие за собой зиму. Надо было взять дополнительный отгул, съездить еще куда-нибудь в горы. Туда, где ясное небо и ослепительный кармин кленов обеспечивали идеальные кадры… нет, ладно, идеальный фон для портретной съемки. Взять напрокат зеркалку, прикидывал Дайчи, двигаясь в сером потоке среди серых зданий. Он помнил отсветы на коже и волосах Куроо, но оставшаяся в телефоне фотография их не передавала. Точно, зеркалку и в горы. Только проверить прогноз погоды и написать заявление.

Планы Юи заключались, конечно, в расширении. Дела в клинике шли не с оглушительным успехом, но довольно неплохо. Через два месяца был срок последнего платежа по кредиту, и Юи явно не терпелось ввязаться в следующий.

— Я так привыкла жить в кредит, что уже не представляю, можно ли иначе, — рассмеялась она. — Смотри, вот здесь будет рентгеновский кабинет. Придется немного перепланировать, но вроде бы все поместится.

— Ты еще говорила про реабилитацию? — вспомнил Дайчи.

— Да! — Юи закивала с энтузиазмом. — Но для этого точно нужно расширять площадь. Собираюсь на следующей неделе пригласить оценщика, соседний магазинчик как раз подошел бы, но не уверена, что они согласятся…

— Если надо будет помочь с ремонтом, зови. Правда, я подрастерял квалификацию.

— Ничего, ты быстро все вспомнишь, — Юи похлопала его по плечу. — Без тебя я никуда.

Дайчи смотрел, как она двигается, как улыбается. Такая же энергичная, целеустремленная, на виду — всегда уверенная в себе. Он знал, чего ей это стоило. Все ее сомнения, и сколько сил уходило на то, чтобы их преодолеть: открывать клинику с нуля само по себе было довольно дерзким поступком. Он уважал ее, восхищался, любил — но не так, как она любила его. Помнил запах и вкус, тяжесть груди в ладонях, плавные изгибы тела. Помнил, как она терпела, ждала, пока он кончит, и делала вид, что ей нравится. Захотел бы он ее сейчас, окажись они в одной постели?

Куроо был совсем другим. Резким, сильным, наверняка неподатливым. Он точно не стал бы терпеть.

Скорей бы его увидеть.

— Пора домой, — сказал Дайчи. — Позвони, когда нужно будет ехать в банк.

Юи кивнула, поцеловала в щеку.

— Спасибо, что заглянул.

Никто и никогда не сравнится с первой любовью, думал Дайчи, ожидая, когда сменится сигнал очередного светофора. Даже потеряв первоначальную силу, чувство жило где-то глубоко внутри, невытравимое, незабываемое. А могло ли, как не до конца прогоревшие угли, вспыхнуть снова, дай ему такую возможность?

Кто был его первой любовью?..

— Привет! — позвал он, захлопнув за собой дверь, но тут же заметил, что куртки на вешалке не было.

Что ж. Придется подождать еще немного. 

Дайчи захлебнулся вдохом и беззвучно застонал от разочарования — прежде всего в себе. Куроо, такой красивый, лежал под ним, чуть откинув голову, смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век, почти осязаемо, почти реально… Нет, конечно же, нет. Как вытравить эти фантазии, Дайчи не представлял. Он на секунду ткнулся носом в подушку, собираясь с силами, резко сел…

Куроо сидел на своем футоне, опершись на руки, и смотрел на Дайчи в упор.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Савамура? — ровным голосом спросил он. Дайчи открыл рот, закрыл. Сердце билось в груди как сумасшедшее, и к нему стягивался ледяной холод осознания чего-то непоправимого. — Нет? Пригласить? А то мне уже почти обидно. Ты дрочишь, смотришь увлекательные сны со мной в главной роли, и что?

— Куроо, я…

— Не думал спросить, как я к этому отношусь?

В свете фонарей из окна Дайчи хорошо видел выражение его лица. Прищур глаз, вздрагивающие, как у дикого зверя, ноздри, сжатые в тонкую линию побелевшие губы. Отвращение и ярость — эти чувства сложно было не узнать или с чем-то спутать.

— Кажется, нет. Зачем? Ты для этого меня подобрал? Отличный вариант, никуда не денется, может, еще и спасибо скажет. Больше ведь никто не позарится. Ты, кстати, не рассказывал, где твоя девушка? И фото не показывал. У нее все было на месте?

Слова хлестнули раскаленным добела прутом, но Дайчи только глотал воздух, а Куроо продолжал.

— Скажи честно, что тебя так возбуждает, ммм? Шрамы? Насладился массажем?

Против воли вспомнилась горячая вода, тонкий аромат мяты, рубцы под пальцами.

— Или моя беспомощность? Тащишься от этого? Поделись, Савамура.

Куроо подался вперед, вглядываясь в тени — Дайчи сидел спиной к окну, к свету.

— Тебя вряд ли можно назвать беспомощным, — прошептал Дайчи, едва слыша себя за грохотом сердца в ушах. Куроо знал, конечно, знал, а Дайчи обманывался, потакал слабости, и теперь потерял все, чего добился за эти месяцы. Доверие; первое и самое главное. — Пожалуйста, Куроо… Дело не в кинках.

— Да ну? В чем тогда?

Голос был напряжен, как воздух перед самым ударом молнии. Вряд ли Куроо правда был готов слушать, но хуже всего было то, что Дайчи не мог найти слов, вообще не знал, что сказать. Только сейчас понял: он ни разу не задумывался о чем-то помимо самого факта желания. Куроо был красив, да, подумаешь, Дайчи знал десятки красивых людей, но ему в голову не приходило представлять секс с ними. Куроо был в его мыслях со дня знакомства, и вот это гораздо больше походило на причину. Но получилось бы объяснить хоть часть того, что он чувствовал и думал, когда вернулся из Токио, узнав о случившемся и пытаясь уместить в голове? Когда смотрел на Куроо в тихом свете фонариков кафе, дома, когда тот привыкал к новой обстановке, и как двоилось в глазах, когда сквозь нынешнее — усталость, равнодушие, отголоски боли — проглядывало прежнее, сбивая с толку? Хитрый взгляд, усмешка, подколка всегда в цель. Он мог просто заботиться о Куроо, но ему этого было мало.

— Прости, — ответил Дайчи. — Я правда хотел помочь. И знаю, как это выглядит с твоей точки зрения. Но ты… — Он закрыл глаза на секунду, выдохнул. — Я знаю, ты ненавидишь свои шрамы. Поверь мне, я их просто не замечаю. Они такая же часть тебя, как все остальное. Есть они или нет, без разницы. Я не думал, клянусь тебе, не думал, что приду к этому. Никогда не интересовался мужчинами… Вообще никем, если честно.

Говорить было чертовски трудно, но Дайчи чувствовал, что это нужно. Если не Куроо, то ему. Но Куроо слушал, не перебивал, только выражение лица неуловимо менялось. Теперь Дайчи уже не сказал бы с уверенностью, в какую сторону.

— Я не могу контролировать сны. Но дело не в них, конечно. Они не берутся из ниоткуда. Ты считаешь, что шрамы отвратительны. Что нельзя хотеть кого-то с таким уродством, а значит, это кинк, — Куроо дернулся, как от удара; Дайчи попал в точку. — Мне плевать на них. Но не плевать на тебя.

Дайчи, забывшись, потянулся к нему, но тут же отпрянул, потому что Куроо, отшатнувшись, рыкнул:

— Руки!

— Прости, я был неправ! — Дайчи демонстративно поднял ладони, еще немного отодвинулся. — Неправ в том, что молчал. Но я видел: тебе это не нужно, неинтересно, и надеялся, что ты не заметишь, — он усмехнулся, на секунду закрыл лицо руками. — Идиот.

Он узнал еще одно чувство, спрятавшееся в уголках губ Куроо: жалость. Но к кому?

— Я постараюсь держаться подальше. Буду спать на диване? Что скажешь. Только пожалуйста, останься.

Куроо молчал, шарил взглядом по Дайчи — немного растерянно, недоверчиво, все еще зло.

— Зачем мучить нас обоих, Савамура? Попробовали, не вышло. Я свалю, и ты успокоишься, перестанешь об этом думать.

— Я буду каждый выходной ездить в Токио, — попробовал пошутить Дайчи, чтобы отогнать холодные прикосновения паники. — Было ведь не так уж плохо?

Пока ты все не испортил, говорил взгляд Куроо. А Дайчи нечего было ему предложить, кроме совершенно эгоистичных причин и желаний. Он хотел, чтобы Куроо остался. Здесь, с ним.

— Я собирался съездить в горы. Застать последние листья. И мне… мне приятно возвращаться домой с работы.

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Куроо. — Но мне неприятно быть объектом чьей-то похоти.

— Все не так, Куроо, — простонал Дайчи. — Я попробую перестать думать об этом, клянусь.

Куроо колебался. Возможно, он и правда обжился здесь, или были какие-то другие причины раздумывать, стоит ли возвращаться к прежней жизни… Которую трудно было так назвать.

— Я предлагал тебе решение, хотя понимаю, что оно бы не помогло, не совсем, во всяком случае, — он тоже с трудом подбирал слова. — И не забыл, что секс — это нормально. Но меня бесит то, как ты решил себя повести. И то, что я будто бы делаю тебе одолжение. Завтра постелим мне в гостиной, — он отвернулся и лег, накрывшись одеялом почти с головой.

Дайчи тоже опустился на подушку, уставился в потолок. Он не понял, поверил ли Куроо. Что решил остаться, было здорово, но Дайчи понимал: все снова вернется к первоначальной неловкости, когда Куроо чувствовал себя не то что гостем — попросту чужим. Да еще и неспособным ответить на то, что для него делали. Он отчаянно этого не хотел, но пока не мог придумать способов избежать.

Как же он облажался… 

***

Савамура, верный своему обещанию, держал дистанцию. Хотя по сути ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Куроо теперь спал в гостиной, ведь Савамура никогда не прикасался без надобности, не влезал в личное пространство. Единственный раз, когда они оказались ближе, чем обычно, был на совести Куроо: он уснул, утомленный работой и убаюканный ровным сопением Савамуры на другом конце дивана, а проснулся головой у него на коленях. Так почему было не игнорировать все остальное? Не так уж часто оно случалось. Савамура явно старался все скрыть от Куроо, и, зная его, легко верилось: не потому, что это было некое тайное извращение, а из искреннего стремления не доставлять Куроо неудобств. Он не учел только, как плохо и чутко тот всегда спал.

Игнорировать, не замечать, жить как жили. Но водоворот злости, закрутившийся внутри, было не унять. Куроо не понимал, почему Савамура хочет его, но при этом ничего не говорит, не делает. Не представлял, как должен реагировать. Мозг и тело оказались в полнейшем рассинхроне: одно смутно вспоминало, а другое не верило и не могло побороть неприязнь. Заставить Савамуру отвечать на прямые вопросы? Пусть даже это будут отговорки, все равно позволят понять хоть что-то.

Куроо не ожидал откровенности, хотя должен был догадаться как минимум про искренность. Савамура не стал отговариваться, он выдал больше, чем Куроо спрашивал… и ему практически невозможно было не поверить. Хотя и сложно понять. Не обращал внимания? Как тут не обратишь?..

Лежа в тишине гостиной, без ставшего привычным дыхания рядом, Куроо думал обо всем, что Савамура делал для него, и как он это делал. Просто подобрал, привез к себе, ничего не требуя взамен, устраивал удобнее, подлезал под края плотно свитого кокона. И если бы не подсознание, не поддающееся контролю, скорее всего, Куроо и не узнал бы, что где-то по дороге Савамуре захотелось хоть какой-то награды за свои труды.

Разве он так уж много хотел, учитывая, сколько отдавал? 

— Давай не будем делать вид, что ты теперь нежеланный гость в собственном доме? — резко сказал Куроо, когда Савамура устроился на полу у дивана, а не в противоположном углу, как раньше.

— На подушке удобно, — отмахнулся Савамура.

— Мне тебя за шкирку затащить?

Савамура обернулся, посмотрел удивленно. Взгляд все-таки получился достаточно выразительным: Савамура подтянулся и через секунду сидел на диване. Куроо уткнулся в ноутбук.

Он раскидывал сообщения в ответ на все предложения о работе, которые считал подходящими. Увы, особой привлекательностью или хотя бы увлекательностью они похвастать не могли. Он мог заниматься оцифровкой документов — фактически тем, что делал для Коген-сана, — несложными переводами с английского… Рассчитывать нормально заработать на этом не приходилось. На работу на телефоне мужчин брали неохотно, да и Куроо не особо рвался общаться с клиентами. Раньше он бы, пожалуй, не отказался. Сейчас все было иначе.

Посмотрев на Савамуру, клевавшего носом над горой распечаток, он в очередной раз подумал, что давно пора было выбрать что-то одно, причем с шансами дорасти до нормального дохода, пусть не сразу.

— Что ты такое увлекательное читаешь? — не удержался он. Савамура сладко зевнул, пошуршал листами.

— Новые директивы сверху. Все сотрудники обязаны ознакомиться и соблюдать.

— Да никто же этого не делает обычно, — искренне удивился Куроо.

— Ну, — Савамура смущенно потер затылок. — Потом будет тест. Приходится.

— Почему ты до сих пор не уволился?

Савамура вскинул на него взгляд. По сути, история с нелегалами была единственным случаем, когда Савамура выдал хоть что-то помимо баек. Что-то серьезное. Но Куроо видел, как копилась усталость и отвращение.

— Ты перегоришь, Савамура. Надо уметь уйти вовремя.

— И куда я пойду? — неожиданно холодно ответил Савамура. — Или тебе скучно маяться в одиночестве?

Куроо даже не дернулся. Савамура собирался сказать что-то другое, но в последний момент сдержался.

— Мои навыки и умения тоже достаточно специфичны. И я догадываюсь, что ты хотел сказать на самом деле. Но у тебя есть шанс подумать, а потом уже делать, — Куроо помолчал. — Нелюбимая работа высасывает соки. Ты встречаешь старых знакомых и не можешь их узнать. И чем дальше, тем хуже.

— Я так сильно изменился? — усмехнулся Савамура.

— В чем-то да. В чем-то совсем нет. Это неизбежно. Просто какие-то черты… Не хочется, чтобы менялись.

— Я тебя сразу узнал, когда увидел, — вдруг тихо сказал Савамура, и у Куроо внутри хрустнули льдинки. — А уйди Мие-чан минутой раньше — не узнал бы ни за что.

— А как же прическа? — попробовал отшутиться Куроо, но Савамура не поддался. Пожалуй, он еще ни разу не смотрел так в открытую: пристально, с сожалением — но не жалостью, — и еще…

— Иногда это как вспышки, — он говорил больше для себя, чем для Куроо. — Как удар током. Но ведь по сути — не более чем нежелание расставаться со знакомым, привычным. Человек меняется, и ты принимаешь эти перемены, а внутри все равно скребется. Как будто они не бывают к лучшему. А когда сам меняешься? Замечаешь? Жалеешь? Пытаешься вернуться к тому, как было? Ведь нет.

— Савамура, — неуверенно начал Куроо, но тот уже отвернулся и опять листал свои директивы. 

В горы они все же успели съездить. Поймали на ладони последние, уже отгорающие, листья, последние проблески чистого неба перед тем, как оно скрылось за облаками и завесой нудных ноябрьских дождей. Савамура раздобыл где-то довольно внушительную зеркалку, хотя до гигантских телевиков, около которых терпеливо сидели в засаде невесть откуда взявшиеся китайские туристы, ей было далеко. Снимал панорамы, витки серпантина вниз по склонам, листья и, кажется, Куроо.

— Дай мне, — сказал Куроо, когда они сидели на алых скамьях маленькой придорожной чайной и с аппетитом уминали кури-мандзю. Маленькие глиняные тарелочки с отпечатком момидзи по центру отлично смотрелись в кадре, особенно на фоне темной джинсы на бедрах Савамуры.

— Добавки? — спросил тот. — Я хочу еще тыквенные шарики попробовать.

Куроо помотал головой, слишком занятый поиском ракурса. Савамура вздохнул и ушел, а вернулся с тыквенными шариками для себя и тонкими лепестками хурмы для Куроо. Тот успел сфотографировать руку, протягивавшую тарелочку: смуглая кожа, темно-серый рукав. Насыщенные рыжие завитки на бежевой глазури. Подумалось, что фон можно было размыть посильнее; Куроо знал, что так делается, но не знал, как.

— Ммм, диафрагма? — неуверенно ответил Савамура. — Я не спец. Разговаривал как-то с нашим фотографом, пока ждали экспертов. Он в свободное время подрабатывает портретной съемкой.

— Наверное, приятнее, чем то, что приходится снимать для вас.

Савамура помотал головой и ухмыльнулся.

— Мертвые клиенты не такие проблемные, по его словам.

Куроо крутил настройки, изредка щелкая затвором, чтобы проверить результат. Исчезавшие один за одним шарики из тыквы, пока не остались одни осыпавшиеся хлопья панко; тарелки и пиалы, менявшие свое местоположение на ярком сукне; изумрудная густота чая, сквозь которую едва проступал рельеф на внутренних стенках чашки. Раньше он снимал на телефон и думал только о том, чтобы показать объект, будь то встреченный по дороге кот или отремонтированный катер. Попросту фрагмент из жизни, взятый ровно так, как видел его Куроо: в обрамлении прочей ерунды, без особого акцента. Но ему неожиданно понравились кадры, которые он видел на маленьком экране камеры. Они создавали совершенно иной взгляд на привычные вещи, по-другому расставляли приоритеты. Мелочи на них не терялись, а выходили на первый план.

— Посидим еще или поедем? — спросил Савамура, но ответ его не слишком интересовал. Он подставил лицо пробежавшему мимо ветру, прикрыв глаза; это Куроо тоже щелкнул, но не успел сменить настройки, и получилось, кажется, не очень.

Запах осени — прелых листьев, дерева, сладких каштанов, первых заморозков — сфотографировать было нельзя, и он быстро исчез, не задержавшись ни на волосах, ни в складках одежды.

Дома Савамура подключил камеру к ноутбуку, сел, подперев щеку ладонью. Долго щелкал мышкой, просматривая все кадры.

— Можно я твои фото тоже опубликую? Хурма на них такая вкусная, сразу хочется еще.

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Валяй. Только без ссылки на профиль.

— Будешь смотреть?

На экране ноутбука все было иначе. Лучше, хуже… Хурма и правда выглядела аппетитно. А вот портрет Савамуры вышел… странно? Слишком резкий передний план, когда видны мельчайшие детали и дефекты, но очень красивый фон: размытые, плавно перетекающие друг в друга пятна цветов осени. Не такие сочные, как были на самом деле, а словно разбавленные водой. И выражение лица понравилось Куроо.

Его фотографий в папке не было. То ли не получились, то ли показалось, что Савамура его снимал. 

Конечно, после такого дня приступ не заставил себя долго ждать. Было три варианта. Просто переждать, как раньше. Дойти до ванной, набрать воды… Она всегда помогала, особенно с маслами.

Разбудить Савамуру и попросить помочь.

Куроо стиснул зубы, слез с дивана. У него была еще пара минут, прежде чем мышцы намертво схватятся судорогой. Добрался до ванной, отвернул кран на полную и тут же, выпутавшись из футболки и — не без труда — из штанов, залез в ванну, не дожидаясь, пока она наполнится. Забыв, конечно, про масла. Да он и не знал, где они стояли, об этом всегда заботился Савамура.

Стук в дверь отвлек от разгорающейся боли.

— Куроо?

— Все нормально! — процедил он, но особо яркая вспышка перебила дыхание.

— А так не похоже!

Куроо тихо застонал. Савамура все равно не ушел бы, а орать через дверь слишком утомляло.

— Заходи.

Савамура тут же заглянул внутрь, потянул носом.

— Да, я их забыл.

Укоризненно качая головой, Савамура полез в шкафчик. Через пару мгновений Куроо почувствовал успокаивающую свежесть мяты и кислинку лимонника. Сразу стало немного легче дышать, и невозможно не заметить, как Савамура прятал глаза.

— Да брось. Что ты там не видел.

Усмешка стала неожиданностью.

— Есть варианты.

Куроо помолчал, переваривая, потом фыркнул.

— Знаешь, так это гораздо менее…

Он замялся, и Савамура договорил:

— Мерзко?

Куроо откинул голову назад. Не он это сказал, но слово было верное. Открытость никому не помогала, но хотя бы давала возможность немного разрядить напряжение шуткой, пусть и сомнительной.

— Прости.

— Нет, ты прав. А я облажался. Не стесняйся меня будить, серьезно.

— Чтобы не лишать шанса полюбоваться моей красотой? — хмыкнул Куроо, но Савамура снова удивил.

— Да, — прозвучало так, что Куроо распахнул глаза. — Твоя красота никуда не делась.

— И это — ее часть? — Куроо попытался коснуться бедра, но пальцы замерли в миллиметре над поверхностью воды. Савамура пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Они ее не портят. Ты не веришь, я знаю. Как тебя убедить?

— А главное — зачем.

Еще один вздох, и Савамура поднялся на ноги.

— Дальше сам? Если что, зови.

Куроо кивнул, вяло пошевелил пальцами, словно говоря — выметайся. Глупо было отрицать: присутствие Савамуры тоже помогало. Могла ли боль уменьшаться просто от того, что кто-то был рядом?

Наутро Куроо сидел на диване, поставив локоть на колено и подперев щеку, и смотрел, как Савамура сонно собирался на работу. Сперва он появился из спальни в футболке и мягких пижамных штанах, прошлепал в ванную. Оттуда завернул на кухню, снова прошел через гостиную, но уже с чашкой кофе в руке. Скрылся в спальне, переоделся; в брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, но босиком, покружил по гостиной, будто что-то искал, на ходу отпивая кофе. Опять ушел в спальню, а когда вернулся, рубашка была застегнута, но криво, на шее болтался развязанный галстук. Все так же оглядываясь и не выпуская кофе из рук, Савамура пытался его завязать. И возможно, в кружке к тому моменту ничего не осталось, но явная неспособность сосредоточиться и контролировать свои действия пугала.

— Иди сюда, — не выдержал Куроо. Савамура удивленно вскинулся, в ответ на нетерпеливый жест послушно подошел, опустился на колени у дивана. Куроо, недовольно цокнув языком, взялся за маленькие пуговички, расстегивая по одной и застегивая правильно. Закончив с этим, потянул концы галстука, прикидывая длину, со второй попытки завязал узел правильно, а с третьей даже ровно. Не на себе оказалось сложнее, да и навык слегка подзаржавел. Когда он поправлял воротничок, Савамура облизнул губы, и это движение мгновенно привлекло внимание, выкинуло из почти медитативного состояния. Куроо еще раз провел рукой по шелку, сказал:

— Все. А то на тебя смотреть было жалко.

Савамура поднялся с колен, опираясь рукой на диван, но не выпрямился, а потянулся вперед, словно собирался… да, поцеловать Куроо в макушку, других вариантов в голову не приходило. Потом очнулся, замер буквально на полпути, растерянно моргая. Резко подался назад, кашлянул неловко.

— Спасибо. Главное, на работе сегодня ничего не напутать.

— Я в тебя верю, — машинально ответил Куроо, провожая отступающего Савамуру настороженным взглядом.

Кажется, впервые он задумался, как выглядели его действия. Была ли это провокация, пусть неосознанная? Но как избежать таких моментов, живя вместе в небольшой квартире? И если все было так просто, получилось бы пойти дальше? Савамура столько делал для него — мог ли Куроо ответить хоть чем-то? 

От окон противно дуло. Куроо накинул плед, как плащ, на одно плечо, и все равно зябко ежился. Щелкнул ключ в замке, раздалось привычное:

— Привет!

Савамура сгрузил в угол комнаты несколько больших свертков и коробку, тут же скрылся в кухне.

— Очень голоден!

— Угощайся, — буркнул Куроо, делая вид, что не косится на свертки.

— Тебе погреть?

— Давай.

Во время еды они оба мастерски делали вид, что в комнате не появилось никаких новых предметов. Савамура рассказывал байку про своего напарника и его ребенка, а Куроо не особо слушал, зато смотрел. Оживленный, веселый Савамура очень напоминал себя прежнего. Обычного вроде парня, ничем не примечательного, и тем не менее — обожаемого всей командой. И не только.

— Кстати! — спохватился он. — Твои фотографии собрали кучу лайков.

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Мне понравилось их делать. Интересно.

— Хочешь, я спрошу у Икеды-сана, не одолжит ли он какую-то из старых зеркалок?

— Зачем?

— Не знаю… Поснимаешь что-нибудь еще.

Куроо хотел. Под окном лежала тыква, которую он притащил из магазина, собираясь сделать крокеты, но руки пока не дошли. Переключиться в состояние поиска ракурса и кадра, посмотреть на привычную обстановку с иной точки зрения… было бы здорово.

Камеру Савамура принес через день, а вот свертки стояли в углу до его следующего выходного. Когда на сцене появился шуруповерт, Куроо заинтересовался.

Оказалось, Савамура решил сам собрать котацу. Небольшой столик, нагреватель, тонкий футон красивого винного цвета. Куроо покрутил в пальцах крепежи, погладил гладкий прохладный металл и шершавые края. Положил скобу в протянутую ладонь и, забыв про работу, следил за экономными движениями Савамуры.

— Не замечал, чтобы ты особо работал по дому.

— Мы делали ремонт в клинике. Все с нуля, сами, — Савамура приладил последнюю скобу, одним рывком загнал шуруп в податливую древесину. — Я там многому научился. Даже проводку класть.

— Клиника?..

— Да, Юи ветеринар, — Савамура перевернул столик на ножки и, положив футон по центру, накрыл столешницей. — Я ей как-то почти в шутку посоветовал открыть свою клинику. А она взяла и решилась. Кресло привезу завтра, — продолжил он без перехода. — В багажник не влезло.

На четвереньках доползя до розетки, Савамура включил нагреватель, подвинул получившийся котацу к дивану и устроился под ним. Голова оказалась очень близко от бедра Куроо. Можно было коснуться короткого ежика волос. Интересно, как он ощущался бы под ладонью? Мягко? Колко? Щекотно?

А что потом, подумал Куроо. Пройтись по шее, положить руки на плечи. Размять уставшие, напряженные мышцы, как Савамура разминал ему бедро… Куроо отвернулся, закусив губу от досады. Даже соберись он сделать что-то, эти мысли грозили все испортить. А значит, сперва нужно было — не смириться, нет. Принять себя наконец.

Куроо не представлял, как это сделать. 

На следующий день Савамура и правда появился с креслом под мышкой. Очень удобным на вид, и явно не из дешевых.

— Попробуешь? — Савамура снял пленку и поставил его поближе к котацу. Куроо перевел взгляд со стола на кресло, потом на Савамуру.

— А второе?

— Зачем? Мне и на подушке удобно.

Наверное, следовало просто сказать спасибо, но Куроо слишком часто это делал в последнее время.

— Савамура…

— О нет! — Тот вскинул руки. — Только не начинай!

— Слушай, мы договаривались, что когда найду нормальную работу, сразу начну возвращать тебе долг, но…

— Какой долг? — ошарашенно спросил Савамура.

— За квартиру? И все остальное?

— Ты что-то путаешь, — Савамура скрестил руки на груди. — Хозяин не менял стоимость аренды, а значит, я как платил, так и плачу. Что до «всего остального», если тебе так хочется ощущать себя здесь назойливым гостем, будь последователен! — Глаза Савамуры потемнели, на скулах появились пятна. — Раз это моя квартира, я делаю с ней все, что хочу. А ты просто затыкаешься и миришься со всеми новшествами!

— Савамура…

— Хватит! — рявкнул тот, и у Куроо по телу прокатилась какая-то странная волна: страха, но вместе с ним и тепла. — Давай погасим твой долг за лечение, Куроо, ладно? А там уже будем думать.

— Ты серьезно? — Куроо чуть не рассмеялся. — «Давай погасим»?

— Ты погасишь, если тебе легче с такой формулировкой, — все же что-то в голосе не позволяло считать это оговоркой. — Но даже не думай о том, что должен мне.

Савамура отвернулся, и Куроо вдруг понял, что тот не договорил.

«Не своди все к деньгам». 

Ингредиенты для набэ прекрасно смотрелись на фоне темной столешницы котацу. Куроо рассматривал фото на экране ноутбука. Как поверхность отражала яркие цвета, как приглушала их на боках тыквы. Захотелось попробовать что-то очень темное, матовое и глянцевое, а потом, наоборот, светлое, а еще были столешницы с вкраплением слюды… Нет, лучше сосредоточиться на чем-то более доступном.

Куроо сам не ожидал, что фотография так его захватит. Причем не всякая: да, красивые объекты привлекали, будь то цветок или стрит-арт, но если взять один цветок или найти ему минимальное, специально подобранное окружение… Он смотрелся совершенно иначе, буквально преображаясь. Так же и с едой. На правильном фоне, в правильном ракурсе… Куроо листал страницы поисковика с результатом запроса «малые голландцы», потом спохватывался, возвращался к работе. А закончив, опять переходил на вкладку с изображениями. Предметы на темном фоне будто светились: медовый полупрозрачный виноград, изысканное густое вино, едва распустившиеся цветы. Куроо никогда особо не интересовался искусством, тем более западным, но с другой стороны, почему было не начать?

Савамура всегда спрашивал, есть ли новые фото. Смотрел, что-то подмечал, просил разрешения опубликовать. Куроо не возражал: пока что он делал это для себя, не напоказ, но вдруг кто-то оставил бы полезный комментарий.

Рождество прокатилось незаметно. Куроо был избавлен от суеты, неизменно творившейся в торговых центрах, посмеялся над Савамурой, когда тот вернулся домой с бонэнкая: трезвый как стеклышко, раздраженный, в колпачке Санта-Клауса. В образ идеально вписались бы следы помады, но, похоже, та и правда теперь не смазывалась, как утверждали в рекламе. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Каждый год одно и то же, — отмахнулся Савамура. Куроо понял, что про шапочку тот попросту забыл. — Высшие чины пытаются свести одиноких и неприкаянных. Мол, семейственность полезна для положительного образа, и все такое.

Он явно запутался в формулировках, но суть была ясна.

— Честно говоря, мероприятие имеет смысл только если кого-то взяли недавно. Все знают друг друга как облупленные, уже не по разу романы прокрутили, а тут свежая кровь.

Куроо вздернул брови.

— Не по разу?..

Савамура пожал плечами. Помпон на шапочке гневно вздрогнул.

— Высокий уровень стресса. Народ расслабляется как умеет.

— Не очень-то вписывается в положительный образ.

— Да как в него можно вписаться, — искренняя горечь снова прорвалась на поверхность. — Ну, делаем лицо на публику.

— И что, в этот раз были новенькие?

Савамура закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку, помотал головой. Помпон печально висел совсем рядом с его щекой. Куроо не было видно, но судя по тому, что Савамура не дергался, пушистые ворсинки не касались кожи. Сейчас в глаза бросились линии: складки в уголках губ, прямой нос, темные тени от ресниц.

— Совершенно бесполезный вечер.

— Кто же твой фаворит по части повторяющихся романов? Секретарь шефа?

Савамура хрюкнул.

— А у меня цель — попробовать со всеми, не повторяясь.

— И как успехи?

— Нулевые, — он перекатил голову по спинке, повернувшись к Куроо, открыл глаза. — Меня на этих вечеринках особенно не любят. В силу полной безнадежности.

Куроо не мог отвести взгляда и не знал, что сказать. Нужно ли говорить. Савамура улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, когда знаешь, чего ожидать. 

Тридцатого декабря Савамура дежурил, но вернулся домой вовремя — видимо, все сомнительные и неблагонадежные элементы тоже готовились к Новому году. Поставил у входа кадомацу, переоделся в старую выцветшую футболку и такие же штаны и принялся за уборку. Куроо вызвался перетряхнуть одежный шкаф: просто вытащил из него все, протер полки, положил свежие саше и принялся аккуратно складывать вещи обратно. Гардероб у Савамуры был довольно консервативный. Разные джинсы, пара футболок с нейтральными картинками, несколько костюмов, в основном в серой гамме, и светлые рубашки, белые или голубые. Не ошибешься, одеваясь на работу, но и изюминки никакой не привнесешь. Впрочем, кто бы говорил: Куроо на работе вообще ходил в форме, а в выходные предпочитал антрацит и черный, правда, с чем-нибудь ярким. Сейчас яркое лежало в углу, и надевать его не тянуло.

Савамура гремел в гостиной, в ванной, пару раз заглядывал в комнату. Закончив с одеждой и бельем, Куроо скатал футоны, чтобы потом вымыть татами, и закатил их в шкаф. Пожалуй, пора было приниматься за кухню.

Закончили они к ночи. Савамура, со своим обычным темным румянцем после душа, плюхнулся на диван. От него пахло гелем, зубной пастой, теплом тела. Приятный запах, но Куроо почему-то стало неуютно. Он одернул рукава футболки, осознавая, что пытается спрятаться. Савамура был живым, дышал полной грудью, искренне переживал, пытался вытащить Куроо из ракушки — а сейчас все чаще казалось, что скорлупы, наполовину отмершей, — в которую тот сам себя загнал. Может быть, когда он жил один, эта энергия оставалась на работе, потому что дома ее не на что было расходовать. Не на кого. Но все изменилось. И пусть короткие взгляды обжигали по-прежнему, Куроо понимал, что отвращение, бывшее его первой реакцией, ушло окончательно. Не верилось, что для Савамуры он был просто воплощением странных, не вполне здоровых желаний и пристрастий.

Оставалось определиться, чем был Савамура для него. 

На стол вместе с соусами для сябу-сябу Савамура поставил керамический токкури, светлый с потеками темной глазури, и такие же пиалы.

— Я давно не пил, — предупредил Куроо. — За последствия не отвечаю.

— Если соберешься буянить, за костыли не хватайся, — пожал плечами Савамура, зажигая маленькую плитку, на которой уже стояла кастрюля с водой.

Все это ощущалось ужасно, почти болезненно по-домашнему. С коллегами обычно праздновали весело и шумно, предыдущий год Куроо не праздновал никак. Савамура, казалось, не придавал этому значения, сосредоточенно раскладывая тончайшие ломтики мяса, овощи и эноки. Камеры рядом не было, а жаль: очень хотелось понять, как тонкие изящные ножки грибов смотрелись бы лучше всего.

Куроо подставил пиалу, в ответ наполнил пиалу Савамуры. Приятный, чуть ореховый, чуть пряный вкус саке отлично подходил к мясу. Тепло разливалось по телу, и когда пиала опустела, Куроо понял: хотя голова оставалась совершенно ясной, встать он не смог бы. Хорошо, что и не надо было. У Савамуры потемнели скулы, а в глазах, и без того всегда выразительных, поблескивал странный огонек.

— Хочешь, съездим в Токио? Ты ведь привык ходить в тот храм первого числа?

— А потом и ходить не надо было, — фыркнул Куроо. — Даже не знаю. Может быть, в этом году я предпочел бы что-то новое.

— Я планирую поехать домой, зайти там. Как раз к вечеру станет потише. Поедем вместе?

— И что, столкнуться с кем-нибудь из твоих?

— А что такого? — Савамура прожевал выловленный кусочек мяса и продолжил: — Ты не сможешь скрываться всю жизнь.

— Пока я неплохо справлялся.

Савамура опустил взгляд.

— Мама обалденно готовит. Хотел, чтобы ты попробовал.

Это было уже слишком.

— Почему ты не поймал меня на слове, когда я предлагал сваливать из квартиры на вечер? — резко спросил Куроо. Савамура вздрогнул, но ответил:

— Думаешь, я снял бы кого-то? И что бы с ней делал?

— Не говори мне, что эта твоя Юи не научила…

Савамура глянул исподлобья так, что продолжать расхотелось. Но противное чувство кололось внутри, не давая покоя, разбуженное не то мягкой интимностью новогоднего вечера, когда духи деловито сновали вокруг, собирая прошлый мусор, обрывки начатого и незаконченного, крошки разочарований и неудач… Не то полузабытым ощущением от крепкого алкоголя, не то словами Савамуры о доме, мучительно искренними.

— Нашел бы кого-то похожего на меня.

— И что? — оторопел Савамура. — На кой мне кто-то, кого я только что встретил? Что мне с ним делать, называть твоим именем?

Пришла очередь Куроо замереть, переваривая чужие слова.

— Зачем ты меня искал?

— У меня телефон сломался, — буркнул Савамура, перекладывая овощи по тарелочке.

— При чем тут телефон? — не понял Куроо. — Думал, я его починю?

— Нашел старый. А там фотки. Ну и… — Савамура замялся, но все же договорил: — В волейбол хотел поиграть.

— Сказал бы Каю, — после паузы ответил Куроо. — Он бы все организовал.

— Да, но, — Савамура вдруг улыбнулся, и у Куроо внутри словно дернули струну, тонкую, с почти неслышным высоким звуком, который тем не менее отдавался в каждой клетке тянущим, тоскливым резонансом. — Без тебя все не так.

Саке, вместо того, чтобы мягко стечь по горлу, ободрало жестким огнем. Куроо бросил бы палочки и вылетел из-за стола, если бы мог. Если бы в этом был хоть какой-то смысл.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — сказал он через силу. — Но я лучше останусь здесь.

Пасмурный день под колпаком низких серых туч вроде начался, а вроде и нет. Савамура уехал домой, сказав, что вернется завтра к вечеру. В доме, как и на улице под окнами, было непривычно, неестественно тихо: кто-то спал, встретив рассвет, которого не было, кто-то ушел в храм или проводил праздники с родными. Мандариновые корочки, оставшиеся на столе, едва заметно пахли, но их аромат даже отдаленно не напоминал те маленькие яркие взрывы, с которыми лопались дольки на языке.

Куроо переводил статью про здоровый образ жизни, вот только сосредоточиться на глупых шаблонных советах никак не получалось. Может, стоило воспользоваться приглашением. Почему-то эти полтора дня ощущались иначе, чем все остальные, когда Савамура просто работал, пусть и неизвестно до какого часа. Квартира казалась более пустой, хотя, пожалуй, тишина вокруг тоже была виновата. Но Куроо понятия не имел, знали ли о нем домашние Савамуры, что именно, да и не хотел ни слушать, ни отвечать на вопросы. Во время с семьей лучше было не вмешиваться. Тем более в такой странной ситуации, какая сложилась у них. А для Куроо это была необходимая пауза: притормозить, выдохнуть, оглядеться. Что-то понять и что-то решить.

Савамура вернулся довольно поздно, принес с собой горьковатый морозный воздух, запах хвои и снега. Заполнил холодильник гостинцами, а пока расставлял коробочки, болтал о доме, о сестре и родителях. Куроо, прислонившись плечом к косяку, наблюдал за ним, но особо не слушал, а потом вдруг шагнул вперед и позвал:

— Савамура…

Тот замер, удивленно обернулся, а Куроо наклонился и поймал губами приоткрытые в так и не прозвучавшем вопросе губы.

Его кожа была еще холодной, но когда Куроо скользнул языком в рот, показалось, что чуть не обжегся. Савамура резко вдохнул, забыв выдохнуть, машинально сделал шаг ближе, запрокидывая голову, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Его рука взлетела к шее Куроо, пальцы прошлись по затылку, запутались в волосах. Он с готовностью встречал губы, поддавался легким укусам, потом вдруг усиливал напор, словно стремясь забрать что-то, а может, что-то успеть. Сжал кулак, прихватив пряди, потянул, заставляя — не то Куроо, не то себя — оторваться, остановиться…

— Нет, — выдохнул Куроо, не поддаваясь. — Не смей, Савамура.

Он почувствовал, как дрожит рука, все еще придерживавшая его. Услышал короткое, резкое дыхание. Услышал и вопрос, который Савамура не задал, не доверяя голосу.

— Честно, — прошептал он и снова потянулся за поцелуем. 

На самом деле не совсем честно. Куроо точно знал, что его отношение к Савамуре изменилось. Знал, что хотел как-то выразить благодарность за все, что тот делал. И это казалось самым простым, самым логичным — и желанным для Савамуры — вариантом. В одном Куроо не был уверен: в себе. Но остановись он сейчас, не факт, что собрался бы, что ответил. Поэтому, скользнув губами по челюсти Савамуры, тихо спросил, почти касаясь кожи:

— Пойдешь в душ?

Он буквально увидел — и ощутил — как по телу Савамуры прокатилась дрожь. Но в глазах читалась неуверенность, удивление: слишком неожиданным это казалось, учитывая, как Куроо вел себя раньше. Не зная, что сказать, Куроо просто снова поцеловал, твердо, настойчиво, слегка подтолкнул плечом к ванной. Савамура кивнул, словно не соображая до конца, что происходит, и вышел из кухни, не оглянувшись.

Сидеть на футоне и слушать плеск воды было как-то совсем странно. Куроо стоял у окна, смотрел вниз, на по-прежнему пустынную улицу, и пытался получить от себя хоть какой-то отклик. Он никогда не был с парнями. Да, его пытались склеить, и не раз, но он обычно отшучивался и исчезал. А почему? Боялся чего-то? Особого отторжения эти предложения никогда не вызывали, но и нетерпеливого предвкушения тоже. Проще было отказаться, чем разбираться со всеми сложностями. Один раз этого точно не стоил.

С Савамурой разговор об одном разе не шел. Куроо понимал, что переворачивает страницу, за которой был целый неизведанный и потенциально неограниченный том. Или не было ничего. И он сделал первый шаг, не зная, получится ли продолжить, зато прекрасно понимая: то, что копилось между ними, прорывалось чаще и сильнее, и с гораздо большей вероятностью могло все испортить.

У Савамуры были сильные руки. Густой голос, сам словно прикосновение. Мягкие, немного обветренные губы, теплый осенний запах на коже. Он хотел Куроо — а Куроо вроде старался захотеть в ответ, но так и не слышал того, что смутно припоминалось как возбуждение перед сексом.

Шум воды стих, щелкнула дверь, и через мгновение Савамура вошел в спальню. Подошел к Куроо, положил руки на плечи, прижался губами к ткани.

— Я не знаю, почему ты передумал, — тихо сказал он.

— Потому что ты вел себя как…

— Тайный извращенец?

— Да. Примерно.

Савамура фыркнул, погладил предплечья, обвел костяшки, сжатые на упорах костылей.

— Все, что ты захочешь, Куроо. Как захочешь.

Вдруг вдохновение придет в процессе, подумал Куроо, опускаясь на футон. Савамура сел рядом, наклонился за поцелуем. Это было приятно, но не распаляло, не раздувало тлевшие угли до огня — потому что углей не было, одна остывшая зола. Савамура осторожно скользнул руками под футболку, и Куроо, чуть помедлив, приподнялся, позволяя ее стянуть. А когда лег обратно, Савамура смотрел на него: жадно, голодно, восхищенно. Осторожно, почти робко положил руки на ключицы, повел в стороны, будто разглаживая невидимые складки. Ладони были сухие, теплые, и поначалу ощущались очень хорошо. Но он все не мог остановиться, и неторопливые плавные движения стали раздражать, как мерное постукивание пальцем. Куроо потянул подол футболки, которую Савамура зачем-то надел, и тот понятливо выпутался из нее, выпрямился на секунду, расправив плечи. На нем не было шрамов, только пара темных родинок и едва заметные пятна веснушек на плечах. Куроо на пробу провел руками по бокам, по напряженному животу, и Савамура выдохнул, подался вперед, вжимаясь в ладони. Теперь Куроо видел стояк, натянувший ткань боксеров. У него самого все еще было по нулям. Он перевернулся на живот, глянул через плечо.

— Продолжаем, или нужно особое приглашение?

Савамура коротко застонал и чуть не упал на руки, впиваясь Куроо в загривок. Влажные поцелуи потянулись вдоль позвоночника, частые выдохи Савамуры неприятно холодили кожу, но Куроо стиснул зубы, приподнялся на локтях, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, что ему нравилось в процессе. Почему нравилось. Что он чувствовал, когда опускался на девушку, толкался внутрь, вот так же прихватывал зубами кожу, вылизывал… Что чувствовали девушки, принимая его в себя. Может, хотели чего-то совсем другого, отнюдь не настойчивых, требовательных, по сути эгоистичных ласк, и хныкали от настоящей боли и дискомфорта, а вовсе не от удовольствия.

Он поморщился, когда капелька слюны щекотно скользнула по лопатке. Савамура положил руки ему на бедра, чуть сжимая пальцы — рефлекторно, наверное, даже не задумываясь, и Куроо так же рефлекторно приподнялся. Резинка штанов скользнула вниз, очень медленно, словно Савамура, затаивший дыхание, давал возможность одуматься, остановить его. Куроо так и сделал — как только почувствовал, что натянутая ткань зашла на самый длинный, выше всех поднявшийся рубец, и в легких вдруг весь воздух сменился ледяной водой. Куроо извернулся, схватил Савамуру за запястье.

— Хватит.

— Мешаться будут, — попробовал возразить Савамура, но Куроо процедил:

— Оставь, — и тот подчинился, поняв, что это не просьба, а приказ. Зато попытался осторожно перевернуть Куроо обратно на спину. Куроо вжался в матрас и с удивлением понял, что у него, кажется, встало, хотя и не слишком крепко. Низ живота тянуло, но скорее неприятно; возбуждения — ощутимого, жаркого, приятного — не было по-прежнему. Что за черт, почти с отчаянием подумал он, послушно переворачиваясь, и спрятал лицо в сгибах локтей.

— Куроо, — тихий шепот лег на кожу ощутимой лаской, теплым облачком чужой жажды. — Можно?..

Куроо не знал, о чем спрашивал Савамура. Он отнял руки, приподнялся. Тот большими пальцами поглаживал косточки на его бедрах, целовал почти невесомо.

— Можно — что? — хрипло спросил Куроо.

— Я никогда этого не делал, — ответил Савамура. — Но безумно хочу попробовать. Узнать твой вкус.

Вместо ответа Куроо упал обратно на подушку и чуть приподнял бедра. Услышал, как сбойнуло дыхание, ощутил горячий выдох — а через мгновение и прикосновение губ — почти под самой головкой. Первые движения были неловкими, несмелыми, Савамура пробовал приспособиться, понять, что и как следует делать. Прошелся языком по всей длине, обвел круг на самом кончике и тут же приник губами к головке. Обхватил ее, плавно втянул в рот и двинулся дальше, ниже. Глубже. Это было так странно — осязать тепло и влагу языка, мягкий напор губ, фактически ощущать себя постепенно твердеющим, наливающимся кровью под этими ласками — и при этом не чувствовать ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего жар близкой разрядки. Савамура ведь все делал правильно, и от звуков его голоса, от запаха не хотелось абстрагироваться, как порой приходилось отключаться от чересчур громких, визгливых вскриков, дефектов на коже или любых других неприятных деталей. Чем сильнее затягивал ритм, таща за собой неминуемую сладость оргазма, тем проще было сосредоточиться только на этой сладости. Только на себе. Но сейчас…

Савамура снялся, резко и жадно глотнул воздуха, коснулся ствола губами в легком поцелуе. Глаза его были закрыты, и Куроо подумал — как он не кончил до сих пор? Это явно была передышка не для Куроо. Савамура держался, желая в первую очередь доставить удовольствие, но и обязательно получить что-то взамен. Чуть успокоившись, он снова взял Куроо в рот, надавил языком на уздечку, а ладонями прошелся по резинке штанов, ткани и шрамам под ней… Куроо дернулся, ощутил странное, немного колючее напряжение, тут же лопнувшее, словно пузырь. Услышал, как закашлялся, поперхнувшись, Савамура, приподнялся и увидел белый потек в уголке его рта и на подбородке. Вместо долгожданной истомы по телу прокатилась волна злого разочарования, отвращения, на сей раз к самому себе. Надо было хотя бы ответить Савамуре, который смотрел, загнанно дыша, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не взять себя в руку и не кончить, наверное, после первого же движения. Взять его в руку следовало Куроо, и он сел, положил ладонь Савамуре на шею. Нет, поцеловать он бы не смог — не хотел узнать свой вкус. Странный обман: честнее, если бы у Куроо просто ничего не получилось. А так… Он огладил бока, дернул резинку, заставил Савамуру выпрямиться, привстав с пяток, чтобы можно было спустить боксеры. Обхватил член — тяжелый, горячий, крепкий, — и Савамура застонал в голос, выгибаясь. Даже не пришлось особенно стараться: Савамура толкался бедрами, потом, когда Куроо уже ощущал каждую набухшую до предела вену, схватил его за плечо, подался вперед, уткнувшись лбом, и Куроо на пальцы брызнула вязкая сперма. Савамура глухо пробормотал что-то, замедляя резкие, почти механические движения, расслабился, обмяк. С усилием разжал мертвую хватку на плече, отстранился.

А Куроо снова увидел каплю своей спермы на подбородке, и его передернуло.

— Куроо?..

Савамура, конечно, заметил.

— Прости. Я думал, у меня получится.

— Что?.. — Савамура тяжело сел на футон, опершись на руку. — Что значит «получится»?

— Захотеть тебя, — о черт, понял Куроо сразу как только услышал вылетевшие слова, он выбрал самую неудачную формулировку из всех возможных. Но ведь правда хотел именно этого: не удовольствия для себя, а ответа Савамуре. Вот и ответил. — Нет, нет. Возбудиться…

— О чем ты? — едва слышно выдохнул Савамура. — Ведь ты же…

— Я кончил тебе в горло, да, — от злости и отчаяния перехватило дыхание. — Ты ведь так этого хотел. А я хотел дать тебе хоть что-то. Думал — ничего не чувствую, ладно, в процессе что-то да появится!

Куроо на секунду приложил ладонь тыльной стороной ко рту, судорожно вздохнул. Савамура хмурился, отчаянно пытаясь понять. Надо было сказать прямо, но как заставить себя…

Снова заставить себя.

Куроо едва не рассмеялся.

— Тело вспомнило, что такое стояк, а голова про оргазм — нет. Но ты молодец, Савамура. Ты все сделал хорошо, особенно для первого раза.

— Ты… Не хотел? — спросил Савамура совершенно мертвым голосом. — Почему не сказал мне остановиться? Куроо?

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Ты понимаешь, что я фактически тебя изнасиловал?

Как удар хлыста. Все так же мертво — нельзя сказать «спокойно», потому что это было не спокойствие. Взгляд Савамуры, когда он прижал ладони ко рту, буквально на секунду, вздрогнув всем телом, а потом пружинисто поднялся и поспешно ушел в ванную… Этот взгляд Куроо вряд ли смог бы забыть, хоть и не понимал, какие в нем смешались чувства. 

***

Дайчи и Юи расписались без шума и суеты, пригласив семью и самых близких друзей. Во многом это был шаг ради удобства: работа Дайчи и его готовность выступить поручителем в разы упрощали процесс одобрения кредитов. Из минусов, пожалуй, в голову приходила мама, немедленно начавшая интересоваться перспективой будущих внуков. Дайчи, знавший, что для Юи клиника всегда будет самым любимым ребенком, мягко ответил, что на следующий день после свадьбы немного рановато.

Вместо двух квартир в разных концах города они нашли одну, не прямо посередине между клиникой и участком, но почти. Хотя чаще видеться все равно не получалось. Во-первых, графики редко совпадали, во-вторых, у Дайчи авралы случались периодически, а у Юи были стилем жизни. Чтобы что-то изменить, надо было нанять еще одного врача, для чего требовались деньги, а для денег — еще один кредит, которых и так уже было больше разумного.

Дома Юи иногда умудрялась приготовить еду, после чего падала без сил и мгновенно засыпала. Сходить куда-то вместе удавалось очень редко, если не считать дней, когда Дайчи привозил в клинику подхваченный в раменной неподалеку обед, по совместительству ужин, а в дни особого везения забирал Юи домой. Впрочем, то, как она вся светилась, когда говорила об очередном вылечившемся пациенте или сложной операции, которая удалась их хирургу, стоило кругов под глазами и слишком редких выходных.

В свой отпуск Дайчи все же настоял, чтобы и Юи взяла неделю. Они уехали в Киото, гуляли по улочкам, вдоль реки, заходили во все храмы подряд, ездили и в те, что прятались далеко в горах. Совершенно особенные: укутанные тишиной и влагой леса, наполненные ароматным воздухом, отстраненные и в то же время гостеприимные.

Вечером, в их недорогой, но довольно уютной гостинице Юи засыпала так же быстро, как дома. Дайчи понимал, что ей нужно прежде всего набраться сил, но у него-то их хватало, а от ее теплого запаха, как всегда, немного вело. Утром он будил ее поцелуем, ненавязчивыми ласками, и она отвечала, тихо вздыхая, но прижимаясь крепче, а потом, будто сделав над собой усилие, седлала его, потому что знала, что так ему нравилось больше всего. Что так он быстрее кончал. 

На работе основным контингентом были проститутки. Любой сутенер, державший больше одной девочки — то есть абсолютно все, — считался оргпреступностью. Тем более что львиная их доля очень быстро попадала в лапы серьезных ребят. Заниматься только непосредственным обслуживанием клиентов было, разумеется, невыгодно.

Новички, попадавшие в отдел, проходили стандартный путь. Начинали с панели, потом им давали поработать с борделями, ну а самым заслуженным доставались элитные закрытые клубы. Но где бы Дайчи ни оказывался, первое, что ему предлагали — определенные услуги в обмен на отсутствие привода. Причем он прекрасно знал, что с его коллегами схема работала, да еще как. Ему же поначалу было просто немного неприятно, потом, когда он послушал девочек, посмотрел на них… стало пугать. Особенно после рейда на один суперэлитный клуб, где работали исключительно иностранки. Конечно, бизнес был тесно связан с нелегальной иммиграцией, но этот проект был самым масштабным. Все девушки в клубе были высокими, должно быть, красивыми — или как раз наоборот, иначе зачем бы им ехать в Японию, где они были ценны одной своей экзотичностью. Блондинки, светло-рыжие, светло-каштановые, больше крашеные, чем натуральные. Они смотрели на Дайчи, невысокого и даже по японским стандартам не блещущего красотой, не свысока, но равнодушно. Проблеск интереса обеспечивало лишь то, что согласись он, они бы легко отделались. Деловое предложение с оттенком снисхождения.

Как выяснилось на допросах, клуб специализировался не только на иностранках, но и на клиентах с особыми запросами. Дайчи и не знал, что такие вещи можно делать с чужим телом — с другим человеком, но воспринимать их как тела было хоть немного легче. Постоянное общение с теми, кому давно наплевать на действия и мнение окружающих, и без того начинало тихонько, исподволь подтачивать психику. Эти же девушки, отупело равнодушные к тому, что с ними делали, без эмоций и в подробностях рассказывали обо всем — кроме личности клиентов и хозяев — и вроде бы даже не понимали, почему детективы порой прерывались, чтобы покурить и залиться особо крепким кофе.

Дайчи не сомневался, что некоторые по-быстрому передергивали в туалете.

Многим нравилось сопротивление. Кто-то даже оправдывался «культурными традициями». А Дайчи пытался представить, как заставляет Юи ответить на его желание. В осознанных мыслях для него это было дикостью, потому что в сексе прежде всего имел значение отклик партнера, отнюдь не собственное удовольствие.

Вот беда: это хорошо звучало в теории, а на практике быстро забывалось. Юи сонно прижималась к нему. Лениво, будто нехотя, подставлялась под руки. Вздыхала, разводя колени и впуская Дайчи, обреченная терпеть, пока он не кончит. Порой он все же умудрялся сдержаться, выскальзывал, доводил ее до оргазма языком, а себя — рукой. Но гораздо чаще жаркая сладость заставляла забыть обо всем, кроме пружины, скручивавшейся все туже с каждым движением бедер, заставляя гнаться за моментом, когда та, достигнув предела напряжения, выстреливала резко и мощно.

Разве это не было, по сути, насилием?

Как-то раз он был особенно настойчив, даже понимая, что просто реагирует на рабочую безнадежность, что лучше было бы пойти в спортзал или на пробежку, развеяться, вытряхнуть из головы всю зудевшую ерунду… Но Юи снова поддалась, раскрылась навстречу, только вздыхала, двигалась совсем иначе, почти через силу, пока он вылизывал и смаковал ее вкус, и кончила как-то… незнакомо. Не так, как обычно. Мгновенно успокоилась, заснула. А Дайчи в голову пришли обрывки допросов, услышанных чужих слов. Но не мог же он спросить, правда ли она кончила или просто слишком устала, чтобы терпеть и дальше.

Все рассыпалось. Поддержание семейного быта отнимало слишком много сил, нужных в клинике. Дайчи будто был досадной помехой, на которую приходилось тратить время. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Что-то подобное он видел в поведении Юи, совершенно точно изменившемся с тех времен, когда они вместе готовили клинику к открытию. И он в ответ замыкался, старался не докучать, не утомлять еще больше. Старался заставить себя не думать о ней как об объекте желания, скорее как о важном, дорогом человеке… Не с этого ли они начинали, спрашивал себя Дайчи. Ведь тогда Юи была просто подругой, с которой можно было поговорить об учебе, волейболе и работе.

Она не спрашивала, что случилось, не просила перенести отгул и побыть вместе, вообще не замечала, что для Дайчи все явно шло не так. Иногда спала у него на плече или обнимала со спины, прижимаясь грудью — мягкой, с шелковистыми гладкими ареолами, с почти неразличимыми сосками, которые Дайчи помнил под своими пальцами твердыми упругими леденцами. А он старался не представлять, как ее рука скользит вперед, под резинку его боксеров… Юи все равно никогда не любила дрочить ему рукой, говоря, что совершенно не понимает, что и как делать, сжать ли сильнее или, наоборот, провести мягче. Ему почти удалось отучить себя реагировать на ее запах, ее близость. А вот привык он когда-то быстро и совершенно незаметно. 

Дайчи помогал Юи во всем, потому что клиника была для него важна, была, в конце концов, его идеей, пусть не совсем удачной с точки зрения семейной жизни. Но уж точно не главной или единственной причиной странного отката в отношениях, который окончательно набрал ход.

Новый год Дайчи хотел встретить вместе, но поскольку ни домашние питомцы, ни преступники праздников и выходных не соблюдали, от дежурств было не отвертеться. Да и что такое — Новый год вместе? Поехать к родителям и снова отбиваться от намеков, мол, теперь-то свадьба точно была не вчера? Остаться дома, смотреть телевизор, думая, что можно было бы сутки не вылезать из постели? Но они так никогда не делали, даже в самом начале, и не хотели. Пойти куда-то погулять? Этот вариант казался самым заманчивым.

— Погулять? Конечно! — сказала Юи, уплетая последний пирожок.

Она закуталась в огромный шарф почти до глаз, и в темной челке поблескивали прозрачные кристаллики, секунды назад бывшие облачками пара. Взяла Дайчи под руку, ненадолго прижалась лбом к рукаву.

— Я всегда знала, что ты любишь не так, как я, — ни с того ни с сего сказала она. — Меня это вроде устраивало. А может, нет.

— Не так? — пасмурный день, не морозный, но промозглый, обдал ледяным дыханием.

— Скажи, чего тебе больше всего не хватает сейчас?

Дайчи остановился посреди дорожки в пустынном парке. Не так он представлял приятную прогулку.

— Котацу?

Юи укоризненно посмотрела из-под челки. А что Дайчи мог сказать? Секса? Но он никогда не был центром их отношений. Какой-то легкости, непринужденности? Свободы от ожиданий и стереотипов. Если хорошенько поразмыслить, получилось бы дойти до того, что самым лучшим было время, когда они только присматривались друг к другу и у него в голове не возникали навязанные картинки, к которым следовало стремиться. Ведь из-за этого стремления и не получалось наслаждаться реальностью.

— Что-то пошло не так, — наконец сказал он. — Мне показалось, для тебя все изменилось.

— Что я тебя разлюбила?

Дайчи подумал.

— Не знаю. Нет. Но ведь любовь способна меняться.

— И этот вариант тебе не подошел?

Как будто можно было присматриваться к чужим чувствам и выбирать, устраивают они тебя или нет. А впрочем, если решиться называть вещи своими именами, разве не так все и делали?

— Я не говорил тебе ничего о работе, но слышал и видел там много такого, что заставило задуматься. Казалось, я сам делал то, в чем обвинял других.

— Ты? — Юи распахнула глаза. — Что именно?

Дайчи долго молчал.

— Неважно. Я думаю, это тот случай, когда правда может нанести несравнимо больше вреда. Нам обоим. Все равно уже ничего не вернуть.

Юи тоже помолчала, переступила с ноги на ногу, поежившись.

— Мы оба в чем-то переступали через себя. Ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. Но ты, наверное, правильно сказал: любовь меняется.

Она замолчала, подошла ближе, несмело взялась за рукав пальто Дайчи.

— Пойдем? Что-то я замерзла.

— Не помнишь, есть тут кофейни?

Они болтали о горячем кофе и булочках, а потом Юи так тихо, что Дайчи с трудом расслышал, спросила:

— Ты хотел детей?

Дайчи от неожиданности хватанул холодного воздуха.

— Не думал всерьез. Я люблю детей, так что теоретически, наверное?..

— А я всегда хотела, — Юи шмыгнула носом.

— Мне показалось, ты завела себе самого проблемного малыша из всех возможных.

— Ты мне его сделал! — возмущенно выдохнула Юи и засмеялась. 

Родителям они ничего не сказали, потому что сами не могли определиться, что снова изменилось. Менялось ли что-то с регистрацией, переездом, или это было лишь внешнее, кажущееся. Дайчи нашел квартиру чуть ближе к работе; хозяин оказался ему знаком, разбирались как-то с его жалобой на вымогательство. Юи переехала совсем близко к клинике, вот только Дайчи подозревал, что это скорее позволит задерживаться еще дольше, чем возвращаться раньше.

— Если появится необходимость, — сказал Дайчи, — просто скажи, с разводом проблем не будет.

— Не могу обещать того же, — ухмыльнулась Юи. — Оставляю за собой право забраковать кандидатуру.

Возвращаться в пустую незнакомую квартиру было странно. Почти дико. Да, они мало бывали дома, но частички совместного быта оседали везде и встречали невидимым роем. Здесь и сейчас не особо хотелось обживаться. Готовить Дайчи не умел, всякие уютные штуки тоже были не по его части. Уют был в мелочах, которые возникали сами там, где кто-то жил и хоть изредка наслаждался этим.

Отказ объяснить Юи причину сомнений был, возможно, слабостью. Теперь ему предстояло всегда думать о том, его ли просчет запустил процесс медленного разрушения. Но знать точно было бы неизмеримо страшнее. 

***

Дайчи включил душ и ступил под жесткие струи, даже не понимая, горячие они или холодные. Мысли метались в голове, не позволяя ухватить ни одну. Впору было говорить о подпорченной карме. Но если с Юи все напоминало постепенно сходивший снег, сейчас у Дайчи внутри клокотала злость. На себя или на Куроо — нельзя было сказать. И еще что-то кололось, жалило, ворочаясь непрестанно, что-то очень неприятное.

Прежде всего следовало успокоиться, выгнать из головы весь этот истеричный вихрь. Поняв, что душ не помогает, Дайчи выключил его, постоял, упершись ладонями в едва начавший нагреваться кафель. Встряхнулся, как пес, вылезший из воды.

Куроо перебрался на диван, но кроме смутного силуэта под одеялом Дайчи ничего не увидел. Не стремился особо. Он прошел в спальню, задвинул створку. Огляделся, нашел отброшенную футболку, влез в нее, достал из шкафа чистые боксеры. Лег на футон, на подушку, где буквально четверть часа назад лежал Куроо. Неужели он был настолько… настойчив? беспардонен? что Куроо счел нужным переступить через себя — опять эта проклятая фраза, — попросту не видя иного выхода? Даже понимая, как ему казалось, отношение Куроо к ситуации, неужели он настолько не сумел проявить уважение к его личному пространству?

«Прешь как танк» — вдруг вспомнились слова, брошенные как-то Куроо. И следом — его собственная уверенность в том, что уж Куроо притворяться не будет.

А впрочем, притворялся ли он? Или это Дайчи, увлеченный новообретенными ощущениями, упивающийся наконец попробованным, но совершенно точно не распробованным вкусом, ничего не заметил, даже не подумал обратить внимание на реакции Куроо? Он помнил гладкие бугорки шрамов под пальцами, собственную жадность и возбуждение; как почти захлебывался, не зная, то ли вылизать каждый миллиметр ствола, то ли втянуть в рот, то ли взять в ладонь. Как хотелось кончить самому — и дождаться прикосновения Куроо. Но совершенно не помнил, как тот вел себя, не помнил ни единого звука, и прикосновений в итоге не помнил тоже, потому что сначала их не было, а потом… Потом ему было уже все равно, ведь в глазах темнело, и единственным, что заполняло каждую клетку его тела, было все то же «хочу, хочу, хочу», бившееся в ушах и в горле. Кажется, Куроо взял его в руку, но для Дайчи к тому моменту это был лишь повод отпустить себя и догнаться до взрыва.

Дайчи поверил, что Куроо передумал, потому что замечал, как тот меняется по отношению к нему. Очень постепенно, с опаской. Задерживал взгляд, становившийся внимательнее, мягче. Не отстранялся, не отгораживался колкостями. И что было делать Дайчи, который, хоть и говорил себе, что надеяться не следует, ждал первой же возможности? А в итоге не то симпатии оказалось мало, не то она не успела достаточно вырасти, окрепнуть. Осталось от нее хоть что-то или она разлетелась, как лопнувший мыльный пузырь?

Утром, пока Дайчи собирался на работу, Куроо так и не подал признаков жизни из своего укрытия под одеялом. Оно и к лучшему: о чем сейчас было говорить? Но первое, что Дайчи заметил, вернувшись домой уже затемно — отсутствие куртки на вешалке. Само по себе это не было странно, Куроо выходил в магазин или гулять, но всегда оставлял в гостиной маленькую лампу. Сейчас в квартире было совершенно темно.

Дайчи щелкнул выключателем. К темной поверхности котацу был прилеплен яркий стикер. «Побуду в храме. Прости».

Куроо сбежал, и его можно было понять. Дайчи тоже сомневался в своей способности быть рядом. Забрал он лишь ноутбук и кое-что из одежды. Камера в футляре лежала на своем обычном месте, на вершине одной из книжных стопок под окном. Дайчи забыл сказать: ее отдали насовсем, списанную, ненужную.

Он даже не попытался разобраться в том, что творилось у него в голове и в сердце. Не хотел думать, как Куроо добирался, как заново обустраивался в холодном, не особо гостеприимном домике, наверняка выстывшем за эти месяцы. Как пережидал приступ, который поездка из Сендая в Токио просто не могла не вызвать. Дайчи помнил, что после их вылазок боли начинались почти всегда. Но Куроо, зная об этой неизбежности, ни разу не отказался.

День за днем буря внутри утихала. Оставалась пустота, тишина в квартире, оставалось желание снова увидеть. Казалось даже, этого хватило бы: видеть, не прикасаясь. Так и не узнав всего, что Дайчи однажды уже упустил. Но он прекрасно понимал: стоит Куроо оказаться рядом, благородные намерения полетят к чертям. Он ведь честно пытался, и посмотрите, во что все вылилось.

Оставить все как есть, расписавшись в своих неудачах, ошибках и бессилии, представлялось совершенно невозможным. Одно Дайчи понял точно: начинать надо было с мнения Куроо по этому поводу. Оставался один крохотный вопрос, тем не менее, точивший упорно, как червячок.

Мог ли он поверить тому, что Куроо скажет. 

***

Ночной автобус до Токио был самым дешевым вариантом, уж точно лучше, чем электрички, которые стоили примерно столько же, зато ползли черепашьим темпом, покорно останавливаясь на каждой станции. Все бы ничего, Куроо не спешил, но пять пересадок совершенно не вдохновляли. Поэтому он собрался, написал записку, погасил уютный ночник, по словам Савамуры, подаренный Сугаварой чуть ли не в школе, и отправился на ближайшую остановку. Автобус уходил в полночь, но работавших допоздна кафе никто не отменял, а с Савамурой он бы не смог находиться рядом. Было слишком… стыдно? Да, пожалуй. Чертова реакция тела; если бы не она, Савамура бы ничего не заметил, а дальше могли быть варианты.

В любом случае, Куроо требовалось выдохнуть. Как и Савамуре.

Раннее утро таковым не ощущалось. Вовсю сновали туда-сюда служащие, открывались булочные, из которых начинало тянуть ароматом свежей сдобы. Всю ночь Куроо провожал взглядом фонари встречных автомобилей, когда их не было — смотрел в едва заметный размытый сноп света от автобусных фар. Он ничего толком не высвечивал, кроме серого асфальта и мелькавшей белым полосы разметки. В итоге в глаза словно насыпали песка; Куроо мечтал поскорее оказаться дома, раскатить футон и упасть на него. Куда он засунул обогреватель?.. В маленькой спальне наверняка было промозгло, как и на улице — не то дождь, не то мелкий мокрый снег, таявший, не успев осесть на асфальте.

До автобуса, проходившего ближе всего к его улице, он добрался без приключений, но остановок рядом с храмом не было. Он успел промокнуть и прилично устать, пока дошел до знакомых тории. Даже яркая киноварь смотрелась тусклой в сером свете неохотно разгоравшегося дня.

В доме и правда было сыро, все белье ощущалось неприятно влажным. Зато в дальнем углу шкафа нашелся обогреватель, и Куроо поставил его поближе к футону, надеясь, что тот просохнет. Он успел забыть: зимой в его жилище сложно было найти преимущества, кроме крыши над головой.

Его все равно сморил сон, пусть ненадолго, но проснулся он с тяжелой головой. Надо было позвонить Коген-сану, предупредить, что снова пришлось воспользоваться его гостеприимством. Жаль, Куроо не смог бы сказать, надолго ли. Реакция Савамуры была несколько иной, чем он ожидал. Иной, чем можно было предположить. Сам он не думал об этом как об изнасиловании, хотя формально оно подходило. Стоило сказать хоть слово, Савамура бы остановился, Куроо не сомневался, но что бы это дало? Очередной раунд нерастраченного вожделения? 

До любимого кафе Куроо добрался только через пару дней — утром, пока Мие-тян была в школе. Икуми-сан явно удивилась: Савамура звонил перед приездом, чтобы заказать сладости, а без Савамуры что ему было здесь делать?

— Я какое-то время поживу тут, — сказал Куроо, с благодарностью принимая чашку чая. Савамура так и не провел обещанную церемонию, мелькнула глупая мысль.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовалась Икуми-сан. Куроо помотал головой, потом пожал плечами. — Жаль, что Савамура-сан не зашел.

— О, он бы зашел, не сомневайтесь. Я приехал один.

Икуми-сан смотрела встревоженно, но не на Куроо, а в свою чашку.

— Как вы доехали? Позвонили бы, муж бы встретил вас на вокзале.

— Все нормально, спасибо, — Куроо откусил кусочек макарони с юдзу. Надо было что-то сказать, чтобы Икуми-сан не волновалась. — И с Савамурой все в порядке, не переживайте.

К чему вдаваться в подробности. Максимально уклончивый ответ, который приходил в голову, звучал примерно как «мы друг друга недопоняли», но он отдавал ужасной фальшью. Ведь на самом деле все было не так.

Я недопонял себя, и ввел в заблуждение его. Гораздо ближе к истине.

— Я очень надеюсь, с вами тоже, — сказала Икуми-сан, подливая еще чая и пододвигая ближе тарелочку с ассорти зимних десертов.

Оставалось лишь поблагодарить и перевести разговор на другую тему. 

Сквозь марево проступали нечеткие воспоминания о Савамуре, разминавшем ему ногу. Сильные, крепкие пальцы, уверенно двигавшиеся вдоль мышц, сперва усиливали боль, но уже через несколько секунд невыносимое напряжение расходилось теплом. Сейчас Куроо мало волновало, о чем Савамура тогда думал, куда хотел направить руки. Массаж помогал, как помогало все, что он делал. Надо, конечно, надо было преодолеть собственное отвращение, по сути — главную и чуть не единственную причину всего, что было с ним не так. Куроо положил ладонь высоко на бедро, как привык давным-давно. Здесь мышцы не скручивались безжалостно, сюда доходили только отголоски. Может, Савамура взял бы его руку в свою и потянул, заставляя следовать за ним к самому очагу. Прижал бы его пальцы к коже, чуть давя сверху, чтобы нельзя было вырваться. Поглаживал бы и говорил, что это ерунда, совершенно ничего страшного.

Куроо нажал большими пальцами и медленно двинулся вниз, преодолевая все усиливавшееся сопротивление. Преодолевая себя, потому что даже через ткань пижамных штанов чувствовал рубцы. Еще повезло, что они не деформировались, зажили максимально чисто: могло быть гораздо хуже. Тихо шипя сквозь зубы, Куроо разминал мышцы, пережидая каждый спазм, выбивавший весь воздух из легких. Ниже, еще чуть ниже. Под подушечками пальцев не то роились мелкие жучки, не то гудели злые пчелы — ощущение чего-то мерзкого, выматывающее, сходное со страхом. Еще немного ниже. Куроо отдернул руки, наткнувшись на особо заметный шрам, длинной плетью обвивший бедро. Выругался. Перед глазами вспыхнул тот момент, когда Савамура скользнул ладонями по животу, по косточке на бедре, по резинке штанов — по рубцам, и именно в этот момент Куроо кончил. Не из-за прикосновения, конечно, просто совпало, но мозг, похоже, связал один узел.

Спазмы уже теряли силу, но Куроо снова упрямо принялся за массаж, хотя бы там, где кожа оставалась относительно гладкой. Может быть, ему удастся постепенно привыкнуть, если делать это каждый раз. Потихоньку. 

Тянулись скучные пасмурные дни, ветер приносил первые отголоски аромата, отдаленно напоминавшего о весне. Куроо встретился с Дзюнко-сан, отвечавшей за храмовый магазинчик, работавший только по праздникам, и она вручила ему несколько разноцветных мотков и целую корзинку амулетов, для которых нужно было сплести веревки. Пальцы легко выполняли нужные движения; думать не требовалось, просто следовать мышечной памяти. Чем занять мысли? Куроо стал вспоминать Савамуру на площадке. Как он готовился к приему, вставал в стойку. Как просчитывал траекторию мяча и чужие действия. Как выбирал позицию для подстраховки. Он был отличным капитаном для неуемных, оголтелых воронят, и благодаря его поддержке они могли идти в атаку хоть всей командой. Куроо фыркнул, вспоминая вечную ругань между связкой и его рыжей креветкой. Савамура не вмешивался, давал решать конфликты самим — да и разве это были конфликты. Так, ерунда. Когда дело принимало серьезный оборот, Савамура всегда чувствовал и находил нужные слова.

Искал ли он их сейчас, существовали ли они вообще?

Куроо много потерял, еще большего лишил себя сам. И сейчас все чаще казалось, что с этим пора завязывать. Савамура постепенно входил в его жизнь и, похоже, стал тем, кого терять было непозволительно. 

Проматывая страницу за страницей, Куроо искал подходящую заявку на перевод, когда в дверь постучали. Савамура, закутанный в шарф, но без шапки, с покрасневшими кончиками ушей, посмотрел чуть исподлобья.

— Тебе тут не надоело? — спросил он. 

***

— Я совсем забыл, — Дайчи метался по комнате в поисках телефона. Куроо, занявший свое место в углу дивана, смотрел скорее с веселым изумлением, чем с раздражением.

— Я завел отдельный аккаунт для твоих фото, и… А, вот он, — Дайчи плюхнулся на диван, запустил приложение и протянул телефон Куроо. — Там написали какие-то ребята, они открывают кафе и спрашивают, интересно ли тебе с ними поработать.

Куроо задумчиво смотрел на переписку.

— Я тебе скину данные для входа, поговори с ними?

— Хорошо, — Куроо вернул телефон. — Стартаперы значит работа за энтузиазм. Но другого мне и не светит.

— Отличный повод подраскрутиться, мне кажется, — предложил Дайчи, не разобравшись в тоне голоса Куроо.

— Да, — сказал — но не факт, что согласился — Куроо и уткнулся в ноутбук.

В целом все шло неплохо, на взгляд Дайчи. Во всяком случае, не хуже, чем раньше. Они вернулись скорее к последней точке сохранения, чем к самому началу. Сам же по себе Дайчи неуклонно катился вперед — или вниз — и уже не мог остановиться. Присутствие Куроо ощущалось настолько правильным, что иначе и представить было нельзя. А с недоразумениями можно было разбираться постепенно. 

Очередной рекламный блок пустили в самый драматичный момент, после взрыва. Дайчи раздраженно пошарил вокруг себя в поисках опять исчезнувшего пульта, нашел и выключил звук.

— Не хочешь перекусить? — Он обернулся к Куроо, рассчитывая отвлечь того от очередной статьи по обработке фотографий. Но Куроо сидел вполоборота и довольно откровенно рассматривал Дайчи.

— Что?..

— Перекусить не хочу, спасибо. Поговорить бы не отказался.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дайчи, хотя перспектива слегка пугала. — О чем?

Куроо фыркнул и неожиданно потянулся к Дайчи. Пальцы замерли прямо над скулой, кажется, даже чувствовалось их тепло. А Дайчи, ни на секунду не задумавшись, подался вперед, ища контакта.

— Об этом, — тихо сказал Куроо, не убирая руку, но и не делая прикосновение более ощутимым. — С этого надо было начать, но я понадеялся, что все случится само собой. Я правда хочу тебя, Савамура, — он запнулся, поморщился. — Хочу тебя хотеть.

Дайчи нахмурился. Отстраняться не тянуло, но собиравшиеся под кожей иголочки отвлекали. А вдруг Куроо бы неправильно прочитал его движение? И вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Дайчи прикрыл глаза и просто откровенно подлез под ладонь, как пес, просивший ласки. Чего ему было терять.

Куроо резко втянул воздух, машинально провел ладонью по щеке.

— Ты не помогаешь, Савамура…

— Я не знаю, что произошло. Вернее, почему?..

— Психолог что-то говорила, но я не слушал. Неактуально было. А теперь появляются обрывки, и вроде все складывается. Ты бы смог сказать, почему… Почему хочешь? Тысячи людей живут как соседи без всяких эксцессов.

Дайчи вздохнул.

— Смог бы. И — нет. Слишком много всего, и ничто из этого — не определяющее.

— Верю. Я тоже испытываю многое, но кое-что, кажется, забыл. Инстинкты выключились, а разум не включился. Да и бесполезен он.

Куроо говорил негромко, через силу, машинально поглаживая скулу Дайчи большим пальцем. Дайчи рискнул открыть глаза; разноцветные вспышки от забытого фильма ложились на кожу полупрозрачными слоями, подчеркивали тени — красивые изгибы и четкие линии, обрисовывавшие черты лица Куроо.

— Я согласился на твое предложение, считая, что через пару недель мы все равно разбежимся. Не страшно, даже закономерно. Сейчас мне бы этого не хотелось.

Его голос почти гипнотизировал, ситуация казалась нереальной. Дайчи приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не провалиться в какое-то странное состояние сродни невесомости, продолжать следить за смыслом слов.

— Ты много сделал для меня, Савамура, но я хотел бы попросить тебя еще об одном, хотя это слишком… слишком нагло с моей стороны и, может быть, слишком сложно для тебя. Если ты откажешься…

— Что именно? — глухо спросил Дайчи. Куроо долго молчал, не отводя взгляда.

— Помочь мне вспомнить?

Сердце Дайчи пропустило удар, но он не понял, от радости или от страха.

— И что будет позволено?

Куроо усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Все, о чем я попрошу.

Дайчи попытался дышать глубже, ровнее, успокоиться, а Куроо продолжил.

— Это было очень мерзкое ощущение. Я не хотел бы испытать его снова. Звучит довольно глупо, будто я невинная школьница, которая боится, что ей запустят руки под юбку.

Дайчи наконец заставил себя сесть, стряхнуть то сладкое оцепенение, в которое его погрузили полушепот и не совсем ласка Куроо.

— Какая разница, как это звучит? Ты не выбирал реакций своего организма, — он обхватил запястье Куроо, не отрывая от себя, не заставляя ничего делать. Просто чтобы была еще одна точка соприкосновения. — С чего начнем?

— С самого простого, — фыркнул Куроо, придвигаясь ближе и ловя губы Дайчи своими. 

Вот только на самое простое это не тянуло. В поцелуях Куроо не было ничего от невинной школьницы, и ни капли страха. Здесь, возможно, инстинкты работали как надо, и Куроо просто брал что хотел. Так, как привык с девушками. Хотя Дайчи не собирался долго оставаться в пассивной роли. Ладно, еще немного, ведь не то чтобы ему не нравилось, думал он, снова и снова поддаваясь мягкому натиску.

Не было похоже, что Куроо просто демонстрировал технику, ничего особо не чувствуя. И каждое касание губ, каждое молчаливое требование пойти навстречу добавляли каплю к нетерпению и потребности сделать что-то самому. А Куроо не давал перехватить инициативу, удерживал: рукой на щеке, каким-то особенным движением. Он целовал глубоко, неспешно, порой дразнил, вроде отстраняясь, а через секунду, когда Дайчи слепо тянулся следом, усиливал напор.

— Куроо, — задыхаясь, шептал Дайчи, почти не отрываясь от припухших губ, а тот фыркал и осторожно прихватывал зубами кожу в уголке рта.

Покорность была Дайчи непривычна; с Юи он делал первый шаг, пусть даже только чтобы обозначить намерение. Если Юи в принципе была в настроении, она отдавалась ему безоговорочно, отвечая, но не пытаясь поступать наперекор. Куроо же требовал подчинения и не давал свободы ни в чем. Дайчи терпел, сколько мог, но в конце концов не выдержал, потому что все тело было как натянутая струна, вот-вот грозившая сорваться с колки, а контакта — руки, лежавшей на бедре, едва соприкасавшихся колен — было слишком мало. И да, он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, которому велели: целовать можно, руки держать при себе. Так что он еще раз поддался, заманивая, а потом нетерпеливо впился в губы, навязывая свой темп, свои желания.

Куроо растерялся на мгновение, замер, но тут же с коротким глухим стоном ответил, наваливаясь, тесня Дайчи в угол дивана. Уперся рукой в спинку, пытаясь подтянуться, но опереться на правое колено не мог. Тогда Дайчи просто упал на спину, утягивая Куроо за собой, вынуждая лечь сверху.

— Теперь я понимаю про школьницу, — беззлобно прошипел он. — Может, захочешь сунуть руку мальчику в штаны? Любопытство не снедает?

— Ролевые игры? — прищурился Куроо. — Вряд ли я буду хорошо смотреться в короткой юбочке в складку.

— Ты будешь охрененно смотреться, — хрипло выдал Дайчи, у которого снова сбойнул здравый смысл и, пожалуй, инстинкт самосохранения.

— Черт, Савамура, надо было сначала взять у тебя список странных пристрастий, — не без удивления протянул Куроо.

— Боюсь, они появляются спонтанно.

— Еще скажи, что я виноват.

Вместо ответа Дайчи чуть развел колени, притираясь пахом к бедру Куроо, лежавшему у него между ног. Тот коротко ругнулся, вывернулся — и скользнул пальцами под резинку штанов. Дайчи хватанул воздуха, когда короткие ногти царапнули по животу, а потом на член легла теплая сухая ладонь, и он, зажмурившись, опять слабо соображая, толкнулся бедрами вверх.

— Тише, — прошептал Куроо.

— Ты сам довел меня до такого состояния, — огрызнулся Дайчи. — Бери ответственность.

Смешок прошелся по нервам, но руку Куроо не убрал, наоборот, двинул ей вверх-вниз, поглаживая ствол, словно примеряясь. Дайчи зашипел: насухую было не слишком приятно, но гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Куроо понял, прошелся по головке, собирая капли. Позволил Дайчи толкаться в ладонь, только держал крепче и иногда подкручивал запястьем, заставляя стонать и кусать губы. Много времени не понадобилось: очередное движение Куроо было как поворот вентиля, выпустившего копившееся напряжение, которое мельчайшими каплями разлетелось по телу. Дайчи выгнулся и обмяк, тяжело дыша.

Куроо выпустил его из руки, царапнул кожу. Поблизости не было даже салфеток, потому что ничего такого на вечер не планировалось.

— Идем с опережением, — пробормотал Дайчи. — Стой, я сейчас принесу салфетки.

«Сейчас», конечно, случилось не сейчас, а когда Дайчи смог выбраться из-под Куроо и встать. Тот терпеливо лежал на боку, прижимаясь к спинке, и наблюдал за Дайчи. Поймал брошенную пачку, вытер ладонь.

— Ты как? — спросил Дайчи.

— Нормально, — ответил Куроо, отводя взгляд.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он не загонялся с сомнительных шуток — не совсем шуток, совсем не. 

Если до этого Дайчи вспомнил, каково хотеть уйти с работы вовремя и быстрее оказаться дома, теперь он порой едва мог сосредоточиться на отчетах. Будь они в разгаре расследования, было бы проще отвлечься, но как назло наступило временное затишье: рутинные проверки да подчистка хвостов. И дело было даже не в поцелуях или сексе, просто Куроо в принципе стал инициировать контакт. Самый минимальный: кончиками пальцев по локтю, по пояснице поверх футболки, так, что ощущалась только легкая щекотка ткани, по колену. Будто вспоминал, как это в принципе. Но Дайчи хватало… нет, конечно, не хватало, категорически. Хватало, чтобы вспоминать и думать: чем раньше он окажется дома, тем больше возможностей будет у Куроо.

Но все это — мимолетное, когда они заходили в кухню на звук рисоварки или Дайчи шел мимо дивана там, где Куроо мог дотянуться. Свсем иначе, когда Куроо был близко и смотрел внимательно до мурашек. К такому пристальному взгляду Дайчи не привык, и чувства он вызывал неоднозначные. Хотелось закрыться, отвернуться, накинуть футболку, попросить не смотреть — так. Хотелось раскинуть бедра шире, потянуться всем телом, каждой напряженной мышцей, показывая себя и надеясь на вполне определенную реакцию.

Которой не было.

Куроо еще ни разу ни о чем не попросил. Смотрел, целовал, держал в руке и словно искал чего-то то ли в себе, то ли в Дайчи. А что, если так и не сможет найти? Если дело не в расстроившейся химии, а в самом Дайчи? В том, что он парень, или — просто в чем-то непонятном и неопределимом, почему, по словам Куроо, тысячи людей жили вместе без всяких эксцессов и неловкостей.

Рано или поздно ему надоест, он сдастся, Дайчи это понимал. А потому собирался получить максимум из того, что мог. С трудом, но заставил себя оторваться от губ Куроо, выдохнул, собираясь с духом. Стянул футболку, кинул куда-то на пол, расправил плечи, стараясь не ежиться от прохладного воздуха. Куроо окинул его взглядом, усмехнулся:

— Ну и что остановился? — и поднял руку, подцепил резинку штанов, потянул вниз, открывая косточку на бедре.

Дайчи еще не был перед ним полностью обнаженным — в какой-то степени нечестно, ведь он сам не раз видел Куроо голым. Избавившись от штанов, он собрался вернуться обратно на диван, но замер под взглядом, который был ощутим физически, ни в какое сравнение не шел с прежними. Взглядом любопытным, жадным — пусть не до самого Дайчи, просто до информации, но и этого было достаточно. Он старался поддерживать себя в форме, но отсутствие пивного животика или дряблой кожи еще ничего не значило. Дайчи не знал мнения Куроо о мужчинах, о красоте, да просто о каких-то вопросах физиологии. Ощущать член в руке было совсем не то же самое, что видеть. Хотя отвращения или недовольства он пока не заметил. И знакомое уже двойственное чувство развернулось с новой силой: одеться, скрыться в спальне — или провести рукой по бедру, нарочито неспешно, приковывая внимание, не позволяя игнорировать набухшие вены, потемневшую головку и почти непрозрачную каплю на ней.

— Я так не дотянусь, — как-то рассеянно сказал Куроо после паузы, облизываясь, наконец встречаясь глазами с Дайчи и больше не отводя их. Тот отмер, забрался на диван, на Куроо — но не оседлал, а сел между раскрытых бедер, так близко, что еще пара сантиметров — и уперся бы Куроо в пах, — откинулся на руки. Приглашая: смотри, трогай, делай что хочешь.

— Спортзал? — вроде небрежно спросил Куроо, но голос чуть дрогнул. Длинные пальцы легли на член — светлее его кожи, гораздо светлее одежды Куроо.

— Регулярно, — дыхание сбилось, но Дайчи не пытался ничего скрывать. Если Куроо хотел видеть, ему было что показать.

— Результат достойный, — Куроо надрачивал ему почти лениво, а Дайчи в кои-то веки чувствовал, что может выдержать такой темп. Он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на невидимых деталях. Как Куроо сжимал чуть сильнее, когда Дайчи сводил лопатки, выгибаясь на вдохах. Как вел большим пальцем вверх по уздечке, на головку, проскальзывал по ней, обводя кругом. Как останавливал себя, не давая разогнаться, поддерживая неспешный размеренный ритм.

— Нравится? — выдохнул Дайчи, облизнув пересохшие губы, но в ответ получил лишь молчание. Он потянулся, прогибаясь сильнее, чуть приподнимая бедра. На мгновение свел колени, касаясь боков Куроо, словно пришпоривая, и тут же раскинул, насколько позволял диван. — Куроо, — протянул Дайчи и сорвался на стон, потому что тот повернул запястье, сжав сильнее. — Ответь. Тебе нравится?

— Да, — коротко сказал Куроо, и Дайчи пришлось отпрянуть, чтобы не дернуться вперед в стремлении узнать, как сильно. Все те же несколько сантиметров, разделявшие их — а глаз Дайчи не открывал. В тишине он слышал только свое тяжелое неровное дыхание и колотившееся сердце, и слова Куроо стали полной неожиданностью. — Савамура… Ты можешь закончить сам?

В груди словно лопнул сосуд с ледяной водой. Дайчи напрягся, борясь с желанием отстраниться, закрыться, и Куроо почувствовал.

— Тише, тише, чшш, — зашептал он. — Можешь показать, что нравится тебе?

Дайчи нравилось все происходившее, но он, дав себе паузу на пару глубоких вдохов, понял, что Куроо имел в виду. Это была первая просьба, пусть и не такая, на какую Дайчи рассчитывал. Он не мог отказать и потому, помедлив еще буквально секунду, кивнул. Куроо осторожно разжал пальцы, вызвав новый всплеск разочарования. Мысленно отмахнувшись, Дайчи придвинулся почти вплотную, и воображение с легкостью дорисовало прикосновение ткани штанов к мошонке. Ближе не нужно было; после пары лет перерыва встать могло на что угодно, а что физиология у Куроо работала исправно, они уже поняли. Так и хотелось добавить — к сожалению.

Можно было представить, что это все еще рука Куроо. Или что Дайчи уговорил его спустить штаны и дрочил ему. Или просто принять ситуацию как есть. Куроо хотел смотреть, не отвлекаясь, и Дайчи это устраивало. Он двигал рукой, иногда подхватывая капли с головки, чувствуя, как в животе собирался жар.

— Что мне нравится? — выдохнул он. — Все, что ты со мной делаешь, — слышно было, как Куроо втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Любое твое прикосновение, самое короткое. Когда сжимаешь сильнее. Когда смотришь… неотрывно. Нравится показывать… показывать себя так, чтобы тебе захотелось… еще, — говорить было все труднее, Дайчи спотыкался на словах, потому что сознание уплывало, вытесняемое приближающимся оргазмом. — Больше.

Дайчи откинул голову, вжался бедрами в диван, вытягиваясь, как натянутый лук.

— Куроо, ч-черт… Прикоснись хоть как-то…

Тут же на внутреннюю сторону бедра легла ладонь. Куроо коротко сжал пальцы, подхватил движения Дайчи, накрывая его руку своей, следуя за ним, и это тепло стало последней каплей. Дайчи глухо застонал, попытался закрыть рот рукой, падая на спину, но Куроо перехватил запястье, удерживая в стороне.

Когда Дайчи открыл глаза, Куроо сидел между ним и спинкой дивана, склонившись вперед, все еще держа его руки, и едва заметно усмехался, но не насмешливо… А как — Дайчи понять не мог. 

***

Ребята-стартаперы оказались довольно приятными, без вопросов согласились созвониться в лайне. Особых денег они, как и подозревал Куроо, предложить не могли, зато якобы собирались сделать свое кафе поистине культовым местом. Услышав эти слова, Куроо невольно вздернул брови, тут же досадливо нахмурился, понимая, как это выглядит, и с удивлением услышал совершенно искренний смех.

— Вы не думайте, мы довольно адекватные, — сказал один. То ли Куроо отвлекся, когда они говорили, кто из них кто, то ли не говорили вовсе, так что теперь не получалось связать упомянутые в переписке фамилии с лицами.

— Спорно, — вставил другой.

— Тихо, не отпугивай нашего будущего фотографа, — шикнул первый, и Куроо невольно фыркнул. — Короче, на самом деле у нас есть друзья, которые, если им понравится, сделают неплохую рекламу.

— А вы знаете, что им понравится? — спросил Куроо.

— Ой нет, нет, — собеседник замахал рукой перед носом. — Мы на это ориентироваться не будем, у них жуткий вкус, такие, знаете, хипстеры худшего пошиба. Так что все только между нами. Мы даем концепт…

— Делаем пассы руками и сообщаем пару расплывчатых формулировок, — поправил второй.

— Или так, — покладисто согласился первый. — Вы внимательно слушаете, киваете…

— Это обязательный пункт.

— Да, без этого никак, увы. И поступаете как считаете нужным.

— Но в рамках концепта.

— Безусловно.

У Куроо слегка кружилась голова от этого обмена колкостями.

— Фотографии для меню, верно?

— Да-а, — протянул первый. — А еще для оформления зала.

— Как картины по стенам? — уточнил Куроо, силясь припомнить, было ли это в переписке.

— Не-ет… Маццун, ты что написал?

Маццун?.. А, вероятно, Мацукава. Значит, более разговорчивым был Ханамаки.

— Не помню, — Мацукава пожал плечами. — Что я писал, Куроо-сан?

— Об этом ничего, — неуверенно сказал Куроо.

— Не хотел сразу пугать.

— Резонно, — Ханамаки важно кивнул. — Но раз уж я проговорился: нам понравились ваши цветовые схемы и ракурсы. Если это увеличить на всю стену, будет неплохо. Почти абстракция, но все же нечто угадываемое, понимаете?

— Угадываемое и аппетитное, — поддакнул Мацукава.

Куроо закусил губу, прикидывая. Ребята ему и правда нравились, и выглядело все очень интересно.

— Хорошо, а меню есть? Что снимать?

— Ой, ну, вы многого хотите, — хмыкнул Ханамаки. — Меню я собираюсь делать экспериментальное. Поэтому главную роль отдадим, пожалуй, ингредиентам. Фирменные блюда снимем, остальное… Посмотрим.

Кажется, Куроо снова не сдержал скептицизма, потому что Мацукава сказал:

— Звучит все так себе, мы понимаем. Но мы настроены серьезно — да, нам знакомо это слово. У Хиро есть наметки, которые он вам пришлет.

Ханамаки закивал.

— А когда приедете осматривать помещение, непременно угощу кое-чем. Для вдохновения.

Осматривать. Ну конечно. Сложно думать об оформлении, не видя места, для которого оно предназначалось; глупо — упускать возможность увидеть самому, а не на фотографиях.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не дизайнер? И вообще, по сути, любитель?

— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Ханамаки. — Вернее, как раз очень важно. Нам нужен свежий подход, понимаете? Не «меня так учили в школе дизайна» или «сейчас это в тренде», а — «это выглядит круто, нам нравится».

— Смело, — заметил Куроо, но Ханамаки только пожал плечами.

— Либо выстрелит, либо нет. Я пришлю наброски меню, а вы подумайте, ладно?

Куроо кивнул, попрощался с парнями и задумчиво повалился вбок, на подлокотник дивана. Слишком, слишком заманчиво. Даже понимая все трудности, подводные камни и проблемы, отказываться не хотелось. Да и что он терял? Абсолютно ничего, если не считать собственной гордости, когда Ханамаки и Мацукава обратили бы все свое остроумие на результаты его работы. 

Савамуру краткий пересказ, не удовлетворил.

— Как они тебе показались?

Куроо честно сказал:

— Забавные.

Савамура удивился, чуть не поперхнулся лапшой.

— Не самая лучшая характеристика для потенциальных деловых партнеров?

Задумчиво выуживая из кастрюли кусочки моркови, Куроо пояснил:

— Нет, они… вменяемые. Просто понимают друг друга с полуслова, а окружающим не всегда объясняют. Обещали прислать предварительное меню.

— Тогда здорово, — подытожил Савамура, охотясь за какой-то особо приглянувшейся шляпкой гриба. Сезон набэ никто не стремился закончить вовремя.

Ханамаки прислал рабочий вариант меню и список ингредиентов: ссылку на файл, весь разноцветный от исправлений, комментариев и взаимного зубоскальства. Некоторые названия были Куроо незнакомы, и даже после общения с поисковиком он не был уверен, что найдет их в ближайших магазинах. Он предпочел не тратить свое не особо бурное воображение на попытки представить сочетания этих странных штук в блюдах.

— Да без проблем, естественно, я знаю, где их добывать, — беззаботно пожал плечами Ханамаки. — Могу организовать доставку. Только…

Он замялся, и Куроо переспросил:

— Только?..

— Ну, знаете, я езжу на склад сам, выбираю что посимпатичнее. Для обычного заказа этим никто заниматься не будет. А так можно углядеть потрясающие экземпляры!

— Я не против, но предпочел бы не ехать своим ходом, а для этого надо договориться с, — Куроо запнулся, — приятелем.

— Я могу подбросить, — тут же сказал Ханамаки. — Заодно объясню, что как.

Куроо почти не колебался. Савамура отвез бы его с радостью, но поездка с Ханамаки будет однозначно полезнее.

— Если вам не трудно.

Ханамаки изобразил легкомысленный жест рукой.

— Просто скиньте адрес и скажите, когда удобно. 

Пока Куроо озирался, думая, в какой из запаркованных поблизости машин сидит Ханамаки, к тротуару подрулил смарт. Бодро поприветствовав Куроо — высунув руку вверх и помахав ею над крышей, — из него появился сам Ханамаки.

— Я не ошибся адресом, отлично! Садитесь! Надеюсь, вам будет удобно, сидение дальше некуда двигать, увы.

Он забрал у Куроо костыли, уместил их в багажнике и вернулся за руль, но прежде чем тронуться, протянул руку на европейский манер.

— Очень рад встретиться лично.

И все это без малейшей запинки, неловкости, без единого удивленного взгляда или жеста. Следовало предупредить, но так тянуло увидеть реакцию. Как своеобразная проверка на вшивость. Которую Ханамаки прошел с блеском.

Куроо ответил пожатием.

— Взаимно.

Ханамаки решил воспользоваться временем в дороге, чтобы посвятить Куроо в свои мысли по поводу оформления меню и интерьера.

— Мы сделаем так, что у всех слюнки потекут, стоит переступить порог!

— Те штуки, которые в меню, выглядят довольно интересно, но нужен фон. Особенно если вы хотите сделать акцент на цветовые решения.

— О, не говорите со мной как профи, — рассмеялся Ханамаки. — И затыкайте меня, если я понесу про бланшировку.

— Будем позиционировать себя как дилетанты?

Ханамаки кинул на него быстрый взгляд.

— Вы бы пошли обедать к повару-дилетанту?

— Я не понимаю высокой кухни, честно говоря. И мне все равно, сколько дипломов у повара.

— Вам, и еще огромной части населения. Громких имен у нас нет, поэтому ориентироваться на тех, кто за ними гонится, мы не будем. Но дилетант — немного не то слово.

— Коннотации не те.

— Увы, — согласился Ханамаки. — Идея скорее в том, чтобы говорить на одном языке с нашими гостями.

— Пока вашему меню это не совсем удается, если принять меня за среднестатистического клиента. А я он и есть, скорее всего.

Ханамаки покусал губу. Куроо нравилось на него смотреть: острые черты лица, но при этом круглые щеки, очень выразительная мимика. Экспрессивная ровно настолько, чтобы оживлять разговор, не утомляя собеседника.

— А что вы думаете о познании мира?

— В смысле? — не понял Куроо.

— Вы видите что-то незнакомое и не знаете, понравится оно вам или нет, так?

— Так. Значит, в нашем случае что-то должно дать однозначный ответ: хотите, непременно.

— Вот! — Ханамаки поднял палец. — Для этого вы нам и нужны. Кстати, мы приехали. 

Ходить с Ханамаки по складу было весело и познавательно. Он с удовольствием рылся в ящиках с овощами, выискивая «любопытные экземпляры» и демонстрируя находки Куроо. Одобренную добычу Ханамаки складывал во внушительного размера холщовую сумку.

— Ящик в багажник не влезет, — пояснил он. — Мы сюда не на смарте ездим, но сегодня будет меньше, чем обычно, — он взглянул на сумку и неуверенно добавил: — Надеюсь.

Все обошлось: сумка поместилась в багажник, довольно мирно поделив его с костылями.

— Сегодня я вас утомил, — вежливо сказал Ханамаки. — Но если надумаете посмотреть на помещение, я с удовольствием подвезу.

Они поднялись в квартиру вместе, выгрузили овощи и фрукты.

— Потом решу, куда их девать, — махнул рукой Куроо. — И да, посмотреть на интерьер мне нужно, чтобы решить про фон. Так что я готов в ближайшие дни, когда вам удобно.

— Отлично! Спрошу у Маццуна, — Ханамаки свернул сумку в плотный рулон и снова протянул руку Куроо. — Счастливо.

Савамура, увидев съедобную выставку, вздернул брови.

— Что-то из этого долго не проживет.

— Определенно, — вздохнул Куроо, который как раз договорился на завтра с Ханамаки и сейчас бездумно листал страницы поисковика с фотографиями. — Можно сразу искать рецепты, жалко будет, если пропадет. 

Будущее легендарное кафе занимало две больших комнаты в полуподвале дома чуть в стороне от оживленной улицы — средоточия букинистических магазинов и модных секонд-хендов. Окна почти не давали света, и внутри царил полумрак. Мацукава поднялся из-за дешевого пластикового стола, стоявшего посередине первой комнаты, в остальном совершенно пустой, коротко поклонился, а когда Куроо сел на предложенный стул, протянул руку, как и Ханамаки.

— Хорошо, что выбрались.

Рядом с Мацукавой, невозмутимым и будто бы сонным, Ханамаки тоже притих. Или нет, это было неправильное слово. Подхватил уголок этого спокойствия и натянул на себя, оставшись живым и выразительным, но за тонкой завесой, смягчавшей все и делавшей движения чуть более размеренными, речь — чуть более плавной.

— Света пока нет, — объяснил Мацукава. — Но мы и не планируем делать его много.

— Вечером мы ужинаем при свечах, — Ханамаки подпер щеки кулаками, довольно жмурясь.

— Да, с учетом этого стола шик неимоверный.

Куроо оглядывался по сторонам, но смотреть было особо не на что.

— Здесь будет стойка, — Ханамаки живописно махал руками, обозначая линии. — Вход на кухню там, туалет там. Здесь отгородим зону. Второй зал совсем маленький, в нем будут столики на двоих и на одного. Все стены в вашем распоряжении, занимайте как считаете нужным.

— Пожелания по базовой гамме?

— Темные приглушенные цвета. Глубокий винный, горчичный, коричнево-фиолетовые оттенки. Только без серого.

— Серый может быть отличным фоном, главное — выбрать нужный оттенок.

— Кстати о фоне! — Ханамаки оживился, переглянулся с Мацукавой. — У вас еще осенью были фото с хурмой. Кто ее держал в руке, ваш знакомый?

— Ммм, да, — растерялся Куроо.

— Ойкава — это наш друг — неделю с ума сходил. «Макки, ты посмотри, какой тон!» Я посмотрел, конечно, и что? — Он показательно выставил руку с закатанным до локтя рукавом. Кожа у него была очень светлая, весной ее наверняка усыпали веснушки. Рядом с Савамурой он смотрелся бы бледным, никогда не видевшим солнца аристократом.

— Я думал, светлая кожа круче, — сказал Куроо.

— У Ойкавы какие-то свои хипстерские понятия. Но оттенок и правда очень красивый. Или это фильтр?

— Нет, — ответил Куроо и сглотнул, поняв, что в горле вдруг пересохло. — Нет, она правда такая.

Совершенно некстати вспомнилось, как смотрелась его рука у Савамуры на груди — на тон, а то и полтора светлее. Как в полумраке смуглая кожа казалась еще темнее, контраст — сильнее.

— Нантаймори? — размышлял Мацукава, откинувшись на спинку неудобного, от каждого движения жалобно скребшего по полу стула, и вытянув длинные ноги.

— О, я бы с удовольствием! Но тогда прощай, открытый доступ и студенческая аудитория.

— От такого фона многое бы выигрывало.

— Где-то на периферии, так же на руке? Куроо-сан, ваш знакомый согласится?

Куроо вынырнул из своих мыслей. Мацукава и Ханамаки смотрели выжидающе.

— Скорее всего, — от воспоминаний о Савамуре, раскинувшемся перед ним, откровенном в словах и действиях, о натянутых до предела мышцах и нервах, о жилке на шее, пульсировавшей, словно под напряжением, стало подпекать изнутри — слабо, но ощутимо. — Посмотрим, может, получится что-то использовать, не выходя за рамки приличий. Есть у вас образцы поверхностей?

— Есть, но вам они вряд ли пригодятся, слишком маленькие.

— Я бы все же посмотрел. Да и просто цвета будут полезны.

Они еще поговорили о планах, потом Мацукаве позвонили и он, извинившись, пошел решать какие-то проблемы с доставкой.

— Едем? — Ханамаки поднялся, картинно постанывая и разминаясь. — Помочь? Давно надо сменить эти исчадия ада.

Первым порывом было отказаться, но тело и правда затекло, в ноге начинали разбегаться мурашки.

— Спасибо, — сказал Куроо, хватаясь за протянутую руку.

— Простите, мы не планировали вас так мучить, просто сами уже привыкли и навсегда потеряли чувствительность. Каждодневный и круглосуточный военный совет, — Ханамаки красноречиво развел руками.

— Ничего страшного. У нас был такой же диван, — «у нас» вылетело само, без малейшей паузы, и звучало совершенно правильно и органично. Это немного пугало. — После него ощущал себя хилым убитым старикашкой.

— Да, точно, — согласился Ханамаки. Его щеки и озорной взгляд к словам «хилый старикашка» никак не шли, но кряхтел он весьма убедительно. — Я в нас верю. Однажды мы свергнем тиранов. 

Савамура возился на кухне. Куроо сгрузил в угол образцы, от кусочков столешниц до штукатурки для стен, быстро ополоснулся в душе. Встал в дверях, наблюдая за Савамурой. Под футболкой двигались мышцы, заставляя ткань плыть, и Куроо вдруг четко представил: сведенные лопатки, капля, катящаяся по желобку позвоночника, и его собственные пальцы, эту каплю подхватывающие… Не задумываясь, он подцепил костылем стул, стоявший в углу, сел. Подкатился ближе — так, чтобы не мешать, но дотянуться. Положил руки Савамуре на талию, сдвигая футболку, и тот обернулся через плечо.

— Ну как, понравилось кафе?

— Мм, — неопределенно протянул Куроо. — Пока там пусто. Только жуткий пластиковый стол.

Он провел ладонями вверх, к лопаткам, потом вперед, по груди и напрягшемуся животу.

— Куроо?..

Забрался пальцами под широкую резинку штанов, прошелся по кругу, оттянул, открывая ягодицы. Прижался губами, втянул в рот, засасывая сильно, крепко. Савамура чертыхнулся, невольно прогибаясь, почти отталкиваясь от стола.

— Что ты делаешь…

Вместо ответа Куроо развернул его к себе, спустил штаны, открывая член, не очень длинный, но довольно толстый, чуть изогнутый — красивая плавная линия. Быстро провел языком по всей длине, и Савамура так вцепился в край столешницы, что, показалось, что-то хрустнуло.

Нейтральный вкус чистой воды и геля для душа становился все прозрачнее, открывая настоящий: чуть пряный, немного напоминавший густой, насыщенный лесной воздух. Куроо смаковал его, слизывая языком и собирая губами, ощущая, как член наливается, становится все больше похож на мрамор, только живой, теплый. Придержал рукой, чтобы удобнее было втянуть головку в рот, за щеку, а потом и глубже — останавливаться не хотелось, особенно потому, что он слышал Савамуру, его хриплое дыхание, сквозь которое порой прорывались короткие стоны, и тихие отрывистые ругательства. Он, как и Савамура, никогда не делал этого раньше, но представлял, что бы ему понравилось и как этого добиться.

Дернув пояс еще ниже, обнажив бедра, Куроо положил на них ладони, чувствуя, как дрожат мышцы. Захотелось собрать эту дрожь в горсти, и Куроо сжал пальцы, оставляя следы, на мгновение выцветавшие до белого и снова обретавшие цвет. Савамура застонал чуть громче, дернулся вперед, но тут же замер, запрещая себе. Оперся на стол, расставил ноги пошире, и Куроо показалось, что у него получится… Он дернул рычажок стула, опуская сидение ниже, прогнулся, мягко посасывая мошонку, осторожно забирая в рот. Обхватил Савамуру, веля раскрыться еще немного, и тот послушно просел, уже не в силах сдерживать короткие, резкие движения, абсолютно неосознанные. Куроо тоже отдался инстинктам, жадно водил губами по яйцам, поднимался выше по стволу, вдоль вен, а руки шарили по всему телу Савамуры, до куда могли дотянуться.

— Куроо, я почти… — Савамура прихватил пряди на затылке Куроо, пытаясь заставить оторваться, но тот смахнул руку, насадился на член. Пальцами, только что мявшими ягодицы, прошелся между ними — едва касаясь, а потом оттянул одну, и пальцы легли прямо на вход, даже не давя, но Савамура дернулся всем телом, будто по нему прошел разряд, застонал, напрягся, и рот Куроо наполнился вязкой спермой. Он сглотнул, преодолев короткий приступ отвращения, и не выпускал Савамуру, пока тот не обмяк окончательно. Стоило разжать руки, как Савамура буквально стек на колени и лег на Куроо, уткнувшись носом в правое бедро. Рука сама опустилась ему на загривок, поглаживая чуть отросшие топорщившиеся волосы и выступающие позвонки.

Через несколько минут Савамура глубоко, с дрожью вздохнул и что-то пробормотал.

— Что?

— Онигири. Погублены.

Куроо коротко глянул на стол, где была разложена пленка с рисом и расставлены маленькие пиалы с начинками.

— Сварим рис заново.

Савамура поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх, и сердце отбило двойной удар; такого взгляда Куроо еще не видел. Жажда, изумление, но где-то в глубине — недоверие.

— Пустое кафе так вдохновило?

Куроо прикрыл глаза. Савамура был с ним абсолютно честен, не стеснялся озвучивать свои мысли и желания.

— Мы говорили о той фотографии, где ты протягиваешь мне хурму, помнишь?

Савамура кивнул.

— И я вспомнил… Цвет твоей кожи, и то, как ты, — Куроо замолчал, не зная, смягчать слова или нет. — Как выглядишь, когда я тебе дрочу.

Савамура прищурился.

— Приятные воспоминания?

— Как видишь, — хмыкнул Куроо. Савамура помедлил, потом все же решился:

— Ты ведь скажешь, если?..

Ощущение, теплившееся внутри, пока не очень походило на уголек, способный разгореться до настоящего пламени, но было гораздо ощутимее, чем раньше, и подогревало настойчиво, заставляя делать… вот такое. Отсасывать Савамуре прямо на кухне, наплевав на ужин и элементарную брезгливость. Куроо кивнул, и Савамура поднялся, чуть не упал снова, запнувшись о болтавшиеся на щиколотках штаны, скинул их.

— Я в душ, — сказал он. — Ничего не трогай, я приберусь. 

Днем Куроо экспериментировал со светом, цветом и ракурсами. Хотел отснять побольше вариантов своих «моделей» в целом виде, чтобы потом порезать и сделать еще пачку снимков. Хорошо бы было выйти на улицу, Куроо помнил в окрестностях несколько весьма фактурных уголков, но для этого лучше было иметь Савамуру под рукой.

— Подождешь еще немного, и можно будет снимать под сакурами.

— Не знаю, как хозяева отнесутся к розовому фону.

— Да не такой уж он розовый, — фыркнул Савамура, прилаживая тыкву к полуразрушенной стене с ободравшейся штукатуркой. — Сезонного меню там не предполагается?

— Что-то в любом случае будет, — Куроо сполз по стене на асфальт и теперь крутил настройки камеры. — Тогда и снимем.

— Как насчет пива?

— М? — Куроо поднял голову. Савамура стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением.

— Напитки ты тоже будешь снимать?

— Скорее всего. Но тут, чтобы быть хоть сколько-то небанальными, придется постараться. Сядь туда, возьми тыкву в руку.

Савамура послушно сел спиной к стене.

— Не стесняйся, обними ее нежно, — сказал Куроо, уткнувшись в видоискатель. — Подкати к бедру, ага, вот так.

— Как насчет приватной фотосессии? — хмыкнул Савамура. Его скулы почему-то потемнели, хотя он делал все, что Куроо велел. Да и от него не просили особой смелости в обращении с тыквой.

— Мацукава даже предложил нантаймори с тобой в качестве модели. Твоя кожа всем очень понравилась. Возьми тыкву в ладони.

— И что, идею одобрили?

— В теории да. На практике… — Куроо подтянулся вправо, морщась от того, как джинсы скребли по асфальту. — Не для этого проекта. Накрой ее рукой вот так, — он показал. — Будто гладишь бочок.

— Еще немного, и у тебя будет прекрасный фон в виде моего стояка.

— Тебя возбуждают тыквы? — Куроо сел ровно, опустив камеру. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Меня возбуждаешь ты, — просто и вроде бы без капли смущения ответил Савамура. — И об этом я хочу не только говорить.

Внутри всплеснуло что-то жаркое, жадное. Пожалуй, подумал Куроо, пролистывая отснятое, он бы с удовольствием провел приватную сессию, о которой то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез спрашивал Савамура. С суши, с темными потеками соуса на бедрах и яркими точками тобико, усеявшими грудь и живот. А результат оставил себе.

— Кати ее сюда. И оставь нас наедине.

Савамура поднялся, подошел к Куроо, положил тыкву на асфальт у его ног.

— Нет, стой, не двигайся, — скомандовал Куроо и перекатил тыкву чуть вбок. В кадре оказались их джинсы и ботинки — удобная классика Куроо, потертый армейский винтаж Савамуры, и яркий оранжевый шар на этом фоне.

Стоило обсудить это с Ханамаки. 

— Городское пространство? — переспросил тот. — Эээ, возможно? Маццуна нет поблизости, а в одиночку я никчемен. Но фото мне понравились.

— Это чуть более сюжетно, — пояснил Куроо. — Не просто еда крупным планом, а какая-то история.

— А что будет происходить? — заинтересовался Ханамаки.

— Да что угодно. Путешествие тыквы по городу. Хотя это уже не о том.

— Разве? Нет, погодите, мне серьезно нужен Маццун. Созвонимся вечером?

До вечера Куроо встретил свою старую приятельницу, Никко, и познакомил ее с тыквой. Его начинала забавлять эта история, хоть он пока не знал сути. Такие бессмысленные на первый взгляд вещи частенько становились популярными в интернете.

— Псина очаровательная, — прокомментировал Ханамаки. — Тыква должна эволюционировать в супергероя в финале. И спасти мир.

— Став пудингом?

— Как вариант. Но это прекрасная идея для рекламы. Так что давайте, вперед.

— Не уверен насчет сюжета.

— Ну... — Ханамаки подпер щеку рукой. — Если еще раз прокатитесь с нами до склада, наш будущий супергерой сможет начать свой путь оттуда.

— В кафе?

— Конечно.

— Хорошо, я готов. Когда вам будет удобно.

— Договоримся, — Ханамаки махнул рукой и отключился. 

Оставаться на диване в гостиной не имело смысла, и Куроо перебрался в спальню, на футон ближе к дверям. Иногда ловил Савамуру, проходившего мимо — так близко, чтобы Куроо точно дотянулся, — и тот послушно ловился. Был на удивление послушен, хоть подчиняться явно не привык. Позволял Куроо вести, только отвечал, не напирая. Странно, учитывая его обычную манеру идти напролом. Даже стало любопытно, долго ли он продержится. Куроо почти провоцировал и добился своего. Почувствовал, как Савамура напрягся, будто зверь перед прыжком, и поддался, якобы забывшись. Тот мгновенно воспользовался, навалился, стремясь взять свое; от этого напора стало так жарко, что Куроо испугался. Тут же пошел на попятную, да и Савамура опомнился… А впечатление осталось занозой в памяти. Хотелось почувствовать это еще раз, прочувствовать, разобраться в себе.

— Так что ты хотел, если не разговаривать?

Савамура молча потянулся за поцелуем, и Куроо ответил привычно напористо, сразу заставляя подчиниться — а потом расслабился, отступил. Скользнул губами мягко, приглашающе. По челюсти, к уху, прихватил мочку и чуть потянул. У Савамуры по телу прокатилась крупная дрожь.

— Почему ничего не делаешь? — шепнул Куроо.

Савамура склонился к нему, прижался губами к шее. Спустился ниже, к самому плечу, заставляя поежиться от приятных мурашек. Царапнул зубами, поцеловал крепче; удовольствие стало гораздо более ощутимым, разлилось по телу. Куроо не сдержал тихого стона, и Савамура, замерев на долю секунды, истолковал это в свою пользу. Жадно, лихорадочно целовал и вылизывал шею, запустил руки под футболку, и теперь сухие ладони добавляли приятных ощущений, а не раздражали, как в первый раз. Куроо тоже хотел прикоснуться; он выгнулся, ища контакта… а Савамура вдруг отпрянул.

— Иди сюда, — прошипел Куроо.

Савамура шарил по нему взглядом, выискивая что-то в лице, может быть, или позе… Куроо не видел себя, но примерно догадывался, как выглядел, и надеялся, что это было достаточно выразительно. Наконец Савамура отмер.

— Если ты скажешь остановиться, я послушаюсь, — тихо сказал он.

— Я знаю. Раздевайся уже.

Савамура подполз ближе, чуть сдвинул футболку Куроо, открывая живот. Мягко, коротко поцеловал, собрался сесть рядом на пятки, но передумал. Перекинул ногу через Куроо, прогнулся, откровенно показывая себя. Руки сами легли ему на колени, скользнули выше. Савамура в ответ провел ладонями по талии Куроо, по бокам, и Куроо приподнял бедра. Даже не пришлось ничего говорить: Савамура спустил штаны совсем немного, только чтобы освободить член. Придвинулся ближе… скользнул своим членом вдоль, притираясь, насколько получалось. Обхватил рукой их обоих, но начал двигаться сам, скользя в плену между своей ладонью и членом Куроо.

— О, дьявол… Это круче, чем я думал, — выдохнул он.

От непривычного, ни на что не похожего ощущения пробило дрожью. Куроо закрыл глаза, но так было хуже: мозг не знал, с чем связать новый опыт. Лучше смотреть на Савамуру. На широкие плечи и четкие линии ключиц. На мощные бедра, которые еще в школе были предметом зависти и довольно сальных шуток. На то, как плавно они двигались, какую красивую дугу рисовали, когда Савамура проскальзывал по Куроо — шелковистый, крепкий, горячий. И это все было совершенно не противно, наоборот — хотелось больше, еще… Куроо тоже поддал бедрами, и Савамура захлебнулся вдохом.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептал Куроо, тут же почувствовав, как дернулся член Савамуры, принимая в себя еще одну порцию крови. Савамура почти упал вперед, выставив руки. Поцеловал — открыто, властно, так, что и в голову не пришло противиться. Куроо сдался сразу, и это почему-то отдалось сладостью, вспенилось в крови пузырьками шампанского. Савамура снова взял их обоих в руку, но двигаться так же размеренно уже не мог, сжигаемый нетерпением и ожиданием разрядки.

— Что я должен сделать? — выдохнул он. Но разве Куроо знал? Внутри искрило, словно коротили контакты, словно что-то где-то замкнуло, но отрубиться не могло. Чего ему не хватало?..

— Хочу тебя, — услышал он у самого уха. — Чтобы тебе было хорошо, все равно как, все что скажешь…

Теперь движения были плавными, но сильными, с паузой в конце каждого, когда Савамура оказывался ближе всего. Будто оторваться от Куроо было для него немыслимо. И каждое слово заставляло разорванные контакты искрить, пока короткие очереди вспышек не слились в одну.

Савамура прошептал еще что-то, но Куроо уже не слышал. Смысл слов исчез, остался только знакомый голос, густой, пряный, тягучий, и его звучание сливалось с разрядами внутри Куроо, смягчало их злые колючки, оставляя чистое удовольствие. Забытое, непривычное, болезненное — но несомненно удовольствие. Оно накрыло с головой, помедлило несколько секунд и схлынуло, а Куроо остался хватать ртом воздух и цепляться за Савамуру, тоже вздрагивавшего в его руках. 

Сырой весенний ветер ерошил волосы, бросая челку в глаза, забирался под куртку. Куроо бродил по окрестностям, нагруженный сумкой со своими «супермоделями» и маленьким складным стулом, которым обеспечил его Савамура вскоре после того, как посидел немного на асфальте рядом с Куроо. Стул был довольно хлипкий на вид, и Куроо каждый раз опасался, что тот сломается прямо под ним, но пока обходилось. Это в любом случае было лучше асфальта, особенно сейчас, после пролившегося дождя. Следом за ливнем выглянуло солнце, и Куроо, бросив все, в минуту оделся и отправился ловить отражения и блики на мокрых тротуарах.

Савамуру припахали к ремонту в клинике, и домой он приезжал поздно, в совершенно разобранном состоянии. А Куроо поймал себя на том, что сидеть весь день в пустой квартире скучно. Сказали бы ему такое пару месяцев назад, он бы только брови поднял.

История тыквы стартовала в инстаграме после того, как Куроо с Ханамаки и Мацукавой еще раз съездили на склад. У Мацукавы был небольшой фургончик. Внутри валялись доски, каталоги, лампочки и прочая ерунда. Ханамаки долго пыхтел, сдвигая все барахло в одну сторону, чтобы уместились ящики.

— Когда это все закончится, — ворчал он, — брошу вас и уеду в отпуск.

— Он не в курсе, — без тени сочувствия в голосе сказал Мацукава, — что дальше будет только хуже.

Куроо нравились они оба, их юмор, чуть более колкий и абсурдный у Мацукавы, всегда державшегося на грани сарказма. Их легкость в отношении ко всему, в том числе вечным неурядицам, неизбежным, когда затеваешь что-то крупное. Они не нервничали, не злились — шутили, пожимали плечами и искали выход. Куроо не мог не думать, что будь они его близкими друзьями, вряд ли ему удалось бы потерять два года жизни. Не позволили бы.

А еще ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как они общались между собой. Действительно понимали друг друга даже не с полуслова, а на телепатическом уровне. Куроо подозревал, что за этим стоит не один год знакомства, и Мацукава подтвердил.

— Я наказан со школы, — скорбно заявил он, умудряясь качаться на пластиковом стуле. Куроо даже смотреть не хотел на ножки.

— Кто еще наказан, — парировал Ханамаки, не поднимая голову от очередного каталога светильников. — Мне ничего не нравится.

— Значит, будем освещать клиентам путь факелами.

— Факелы тоже не нравятся.

— Исчадие ада, — спокойно ответил Мацукава, и по тону совершенно нельзя было сказать, что он страдал и ненавидел. 

Когда пустые стены кухни наполнились содержимым, Ханамаки, как и обещал, приготовил блюда из меню.

— Может, вкус тебя вдохновит на нечто революционное.

Куроо не без удовольствия проводил время на периферии бури под названием «ремонт в промышленных масштабах». Это точно спасало от скуки, хотя так и не свергнутое кресло было гораздо хуже предыдущего дивана Савамуры. Куроо редактировал фото, делал новые посты для тыквенной истории, хотя ей давно пора было становиться не супергероем, а весенним турнепсом. Еще так проще представлялись снимки на стенах: что куда повесить, как развернуть… Играть с зонированием было любопытно.

С Ханамаки и Мацукавой они перешли на неформальный уровень, потому что спорить и ругаться вежливо никого не веселило. Хотя, если подумать, ни споров, ни ругани особо не было. Ханамаки порой заводился с оплошностей чужих людей, и то хватало одного жеста или тихих слов Мацукавы, чтобы он махнул рукой и перевел все в шутку. Это был не уровень дружбы. Даже лучший друг не мог воздействовать настолько просто и убийственно эффективно. Не его дело, и не следовало бы лезть в чужую жизнь, но Куроо просто не мог не наблюдать за тем, что было на виду, достраивая подразумевавшееся. Возможно, ошибаясь при этом — но почему-то он так не думал. 

***

Рутинные проверки полностью оправдывали свое название. Отработанные, однообразные, формальные. Был список заведений, два заранее утомленных детектива и целый день впустую. Обычно их встречал дежурный, отвечал на одни и те же вопросы — нет, никаких нелегальных напитков, субстанций и занятий, да, все документы в порядке, нет, ни о каких правонарушениях не известно, — в списке появлялась еще одна галочка, и детективы ехали дальше. Порой, правда, попадались новички, которых то ли забыли предупредить, то ли со страху все из головы вылетело. У этих любой вопрос вызывал панический — и весьма подозрительный — ступор. Но их не подлавливали, терпеливо ожидая правильного ответа.

Дайчи ненавидел эти объезды. Их формальность, то, что они в полной мере показывали бесполезность его работы. Все прилично? Конечно. А что еще нужно? История с нелегалами стояла поперек горла, но и до нее хватало причин для злости. Девушки и парни из элитных клубов, оказавшиеся совсем не там, где хотели бы, и вынужденные делать то, о чем и подумать страшно, даже простые «горничные» из некоторых сомнительных мэйд-кафе, все теневые ответвления порно-индустрии… Дайчи регулярно писал прошения о переводе в другой отдел и так же регулярно получал отказ.

Пустые залы смотрелись непривычно. Записывая для проформы отрепетированные ответы на давно известные вопросы, Дайчи представлял, как между столиками двигаются призрачные силуэты, отвечая молчащей сейчас музыке. Вдобавок ко всему, обстановка невольно будила воспоминания. О неуверенности рядом с Юи. О том, как он сразу поверил Куроо, ни на секунду не остановился, просто потому, что слишком сильно хотел. Об ужасе, который окатил его как ушат ледяной воды. Не тогда, когда он перестраховывался и сомневался, а когда ждал чего угодно, только не этого. Как обычно и бывает. Он знал, что Куроо воспринимал все по-другому, считал виноватым скорее себя, тем более увидев реакцию Дайчи, но легче не становилось. Ни от неумышленности, ни от того, что все вроде как успокоилось. Была та ночь, было время, пока оба не знали, что делать, и были постоянные напоминания.

Надо, надо было давить на начальство.

Последний пункт в списке располагался недалеко от участка. Дайчи, припарковавшись неподалеку, предложил напарнику прогуляться пешком. В воздухе пахло весной: сырым ветром, талым снегом, набухшими почками. Уже разливалась синева сумерек, загорались фонари. Напарник нырнул в ярко освещенный изнутри стеклянный короб магазинчика, а Дайчи свернул к спортивной площадке чуть в глубине, между уродливыми шестиэтажками.

Ребята играли в баскетбол — их окрики, звон кольца и стук мяча как раз и привлекли внимание. Трое сидели на скамейке, ждали, кто окажется победителем. Невысокий, но гибкий и прыгучий парнишка, мастерски обводивший соперников, бросил трехочковый, и игроки другой тройки разочарованно застонали. Сидевшие на скамье поднялись, пошли к площадке, и Дайчи снова захлестнуло странным горьковатым чувством. День был такой, дурацкий. Один из ребят двигался с ленивой грацией большой хищной кошки. Неторопливо, обманчиво расслабленно. Поймал брошенный мяч, закрутил на пальце, упершись второй рукой в чуть выставленное вперед бедро. Знакомая поза. Дайчи так и услышал насмешливое «Эй, Са'амура, долго еще будешь по холмам носиться, вместо того, чтобы играть?»

— Булочку?

Дайчи едва не подпрыгнул. Напарник, испугавшись его реакции, смотрел недоуменно.

— Прости, задумался.

— Не планировал подкрадываться. Так булочку?

Дайчи с благодарностью принял конверт с горячей мясной булочкой.

— Кто выигрывает?

— Эту партию только начали.

— На кого ставишь?

Возвращаться в участок совсем не хотелось, но низкие облака сочились мелким дождем, а зонтов не было. Игроки на площадке даже не обратили внимания на неудобство.

В участке ждали формы отчетов, которые нужно было заполнить, целый ворох на каждый пункт в сегодняшнем списке, теперь отмеченный галочкой. К счастью, их можно было отложить на завтра. Юи сегодня объявила выходной. Дайчи помощь с ремонтом не слишком напрягала, хотя и отнимала прилично времени и сил. Студенческого энтузиазма в народе поубавилось, но все старались поддерживать бодрую и дружескую атмосферу. Чему немало способствовала выпечка, которую Юи по-прежнему производила в таких количествах, что доставалось даже Куроо. Но сейчас он был рад возможности поехать прямо домой. Возвращаться туда, где кто-то был, до сих пор воспринималось немного непривычно. Освещенные окна, мимо которых Дайчи проходил вечерами, обещали тепло и уют, навевали мысли об ароматах еды и тихом бормотании телевизора, о разговорах за столом. О том, что на самом деле за ними порой скрывались одиночество, насилие или любые другие трагедии, не думалось. Дайчи задирал голову, идя вдоль домов, чтобы видеть мелькавшие обрывки чужих жизней: цветы на подоконнике, скучающего кота, выставки милых сердцу — или надоевших и изгнанных за жалюзи — мелочей, людские тени.

Раньше открывать дверь в темную квартиру, либо душную, либо выстывшую за день, где ровным счетом ничего не изменилось, потому что менять было некому, казалось почти испытанием. Сейчас, даже если Куроо не было дома, когда Дайчи входил в генкан, вокруг были следы его присутствия. По-другому поставленная посуда на кухне, смятые подушки на диване, привядшие мандариновые корочки в деревянной чаше на углу котацу. И сейчас было именно так. Дайчи принял душ, сунул нос в холодильник, включил рисоварку и повалился на диван, крутя в руках телефон. Со времени поисков Дайчи не звонил Куроо. Может, тот забыл убрать его из черного списка… А может, этого списка и не было, просто телефон работал в беззвучном режиме, копя десятки и сотни пропущенных вызовов.

— Алло?

Дайчи так удивился, что даже не сообразил: он машинально набрал номер, а Куроо ответил.

— Савамура? Ты жив?

— Да, я… слишком удивился, что ты ответил.

Куроо хохотнул:

— Зачем тогда звонишь?

— Ну, твоя манера не брать трубку не останавливала меня раньше. Нет, просто Юи сегодня распустила своих батраков, ну и… Тебя там покормят или оставить что-нибудь на ужин?

— Понятия не имею. Но если и да, кто откажется от второго ужина?

На заднем плане явно творились кипиш и суета, но Куроо говорил расслабленно, будто его это не касалось.

— Что я слышу про ужин? — прорвался четкий голос. — Скажи, чтобы не ждали.

— Тебя похитили? — спросил Дайчи. — Надо спасать?

— Они считают, я сам пришел. Отпускать, впрочем, не собираются.

Снова возня, но на сей раз слов было не расслышать.

— Тихо, Макки, не буянь.

Обращение неожиданно резануло, но Дайчи, поморщившись, попытался отогнать дурацкое чувство. Дело было не в именах… так ведь?

— Ладно, не буду отвлекать. Передавай привет.

— Да, взаимно, — ответил Куроо и отключился, напоследок дав услышать сказанное совсем близко от трубки, незнакомым голосом: «Так мы будем сегодня работать?..» 

Звонок отца застал Дайчи на пути в столовую. Маму положили в больницу с осложнениями после гриппа. «Но ты не волнуйся, ничего серьезного». Как же. Что-то подсказывало: с несерьезным в больницу не кладут.

Полчаса Дайчи просидел над полными тарелками и заставил себя поесть только благодаря силе воли и пониманию, что вернуть поднос в таком виде было бы страшно невежливо. Промаялся еще с час, за это время не закончил ни одного отчета и пошел к начальству с заявлением на отгул.

Маму накачали антибиотиками. Дайчи сидел с ней, пока не кончились приемные часы. Было еще совсем рано; подумав с минуту, Дайчи выудил телефон и набрал номер Суги.

— Ооо! — сначала огорчился, потом обрадовался тот. — Буду через полчаса.

Через полчаса Суга сидел на полу в комнате Дайчи и раскладывал по столу тетради. Только теперь не для того, чтобы делать домашнее задание, а для проверки. Дайчи заварил чай, принес поднос с чайником и всеми хрустяшками, какие нашел, мысленно сделав себе заметку завтра пополнить запасы. Сел напротив и просто смотрел на Сугу. Тонкие серебристые прядки, едва заметно подрагивавшие в такт любому движению, даже, казалось, биению сердца. Светлые пушистые ресницы, родинка под глазом, сводившая с ума всех девчонок. Перепачканные чернилами руки, на которых уже не было мозолей от мяча. За окном постепенно темнело, и свет маленькой лампы на прищепке разгорался все ярче.

— Дырку просмотришь, — сказал Суга, не поднимая головы от тетради.

— Вряд ли, — фыркнул Дайчи. — Как твои троглодиты?

— Хотел бы я сказать, что лучше, но это была бы наглая ложь, — он с особым отвращением черкнул что-то на полях. — А тебя опять Юи припахала? Она рассказывала про свои планы.

— Ну, это изначально была моя идея, — Дайчи пожал плечами. — Приходится расплачиваться.

Суга поставил еще один росчерк, закрыл тетрадь и со вздохом отложил.

— Наверное, учитель из меня так себе. Что еще у тебя плохого?

Что у Дайчи плохого? Что хорошего? Оно ведь шло рука об руку, и чтобы сказать об одном, сначала нужно было рассказать о другом. А этого Дайчи еще не делал. Не то чтобы скрывал, просто все было слишком хрупко и непонятно, слишком странно со стороны. Да и Куроо категорически не хотел, чтобы о нем вспоминал хоть кто-то из старых знакомых. Но это ведь Суга, дальше которого ничего бы не пошло. Куроо стал слишком важной частью жизни, чтобы о нем замалчивать, тем более с лучшим другом.

— Надо начать с хорошего, — вздохнул Дайчи, потянулся к чайнику, чтобы подлить Суге, и тот в ответ наполнил чашку Дайчи почти до краев. Тепло чувствовалось даже через толстые керамические стенки. — Куроо.

— Ты его достал в конце концов?

— Скорее, случайно наткнулся. И… он был в непростой ситуации.

Суга вздохнул, хрустнул печенькой.

— Дайчи, тебе надо было быть рыцарем.

— Я еще ничего не сказал!

— Угу, конечно. Ты поставил на уши половину Токио, разыскал Куроо, поглядел на него и бросил справляться с непростой ситуацией самому.

Дайчи хмыкнул, поводил пальцами по ребристым бокам чашки, ковырнул толстый потек глазури.

— Ладно. В общем…

Как было сказать? Его пугала не своя довольно внезапная смена курса, не то, как мог отреагировать Суга. В восемнадцать лет позволительно было переживать и игнорировать тот факт, что у тебя встает на капитана соперников, а не на воздушных девушек — менеджеров. В тридцать пять это смотрелось смешно и бессмысленно. Но повторить сейчас слова, которые вырвались один раз, он не мог. Куроо не услышал или не воспринял их, потерявшись в собственных ощущениях, как Дайчи потерялся в нем. Озвучивать их заново не перед тем, кому они предназначались, не хотелось.

— Дайчи?

— Наверное, я всегда его хотел, — выпалил Дайчи, сжимая чашку так, что мягкие перекаты глины почти впечатались в ладони. — Только не понимал этого. И многое сделал неправильно.

— И?..

— Скорее «но». Мы вроде… разобрались.

— Друг с другом или со сложной ситуацией? — мягко спросил Суга.

— Ситуация, скажем так, постоянная. Я думаю, что смогу помочь, но боюсь, эту помощь он не примет.

— Почему?

— Он и так чувствует себя слишком обязанным, — Дайчи опустил голову, потому что перед глазами, будто того и ждали, замелькали обрывки. Дайчи помнил даже тон голоса, помнил дрожь, прокатившуюся по рукам Куроо. И собственную неспособность вдохнуть. — Ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Главной проблемой сейчас было устроить так, чтобы Куроо позволил сделать для него еще немного. Не чувствуя при этом, что чего-то должен.

Суга сидел, задумчиво подперев щеку ладонью.

— Насколько я помню Куроо, ангельским характером и покладистостью он не отличается.

Дайчи хохотнул.

— Не то слово.

— Ну и как вы обычно решаете другие вопросы, где сталкиваются интересы?

— Уперевшись рогами.

— Почему-то меня это не удивляет.

— Тебя вообще трудно удивить, — Дайчи, не удержавшись, бросил быстрый взгляд. Суга вытаращил глаза, округлив губы в беззвучном «О!».

— Мне что, надо было метнуться в угол и заорать «отойди, извращенец»?

Дайчи пожал плечами.

— Я вот лично удивился.

— И это было логично и вполне ожидаемо.

— Суга…

Тот рассмеялся своим легким, прозрачным смехом.

— Если тебе нужна чья-то реакция на откровения, можешь позвонить Ное.

— Куроо меня убьет, если узнает, что я кому-то сказал. Он не собирается возвращаться на радары.

— А ты, само собой, не собираешься это так оставлять.

— Это его дело, — поджав губы, сказал Дайчи, и Суга снова рассмеялся.

— Конечно, конечно. Слушай, Дайчи, я могу тебе насоветовать всякого. Но, честно говоря, мягкий и скрытный подход — это не твое.

— Куроо считает, я пру как танк.

— Трудно не согласиться, — Суга состроил невинную рожицу в ответ на притворное возмущение и сцапал еще одну печеньку. Точно, это были его любимые, в обсыпке из красного перца. Дайчи передернуло. — Короче, мой совет — сказать ему все как есть. Со всеми твоими мыслями и переживаниями.

Дайчи потер лицо ладонями.

— Будет буря.

— Ну, еще можно сделать и поставить перед фактом. Но тогда будет уже ураган.

— Да… пожалуй.

Суга коснулся кончиками пальцев виска Дайчи, как делал всегда, когда тот жаловался на головную боль.

— Оно того стоит?

— Я сейчас не могу судить объективно. На данный момент — да, однозначно.

— Ну вот и ответ на все сомнения и страхи. Буря пройдет, наступит затишье.

Готовясь уходить, Суга спросил:

— Ты надолго здесь?

— До воскресенья.

— Отлично! Постараюсь завтра успеть к Наоко-сан, но если что, передавай ей привет.

— Вечером придешь?

— Конечно, — и Дайчи не успел увернуться от тычка в плечо, с годами ничуть не ослабевшего. 

К выходным маме стало легче, и домой Дайчи ехал в более спокойном состоянии. Надо было окончательно все обдумать и — да, рассказать Куроо. Подготовить возражения на его возражения. Многое зависело от того, заметят ли его работу для кафе. Достаточно было нужному человеку в нужном настроении зайти на огонек и заинтересоваться. Что бы это изменило в их отношениях? Дайчи мог говорить только за себя; ему казалось, Куроо сам не знал толком, что им движет. Благодарность? Вновь воскресшее желание? Удобство? Не сочтет ли он, что Дайчи просто хочет привязать его еще крепче?

Припарковавшись у дома, Дайчи немного посидел в машине, отсчитывая свое окно. За опущенными жалюзи явно горел свет; может, решили отдохнуть в воскресенье. Хотя чем ближе была дата открытия, тем меньше все думали о выходных и перерывах. А Куроо явно нравились и коллеги, и атмосфера. Ведь он не просто так всегда стремился быть в гуще событий, и хорошо, что пара лет затворничества этого не вытравили окончательно.

После кондиционированного воздуха в салоне весенний вечер буквально влился в горло, в легкие. Ароматный, насыщенный влагой. Вдруг удастся вытащить Куроо погулять.

— Привет! — позвал Дайчи, только войдя в квартиру, но тут же понял, что Куроо разговаривает.

— Привет! — все-таки откликнулся тот и вернулся к беседе. Дайчи сразу завернул в ванную, а когда вышел, ничего не изменилось. Пришлось затормозить, размышляя, пройти в спальню или устроиться в углу дивана. Он успел привыкнуть к деловым обсуждениям, которые, кажется, происходили в любое время суток. Лично Дайчи с заказчиками так и не познакомился, но рассказы Куроо и то, что он слышал по громкой связи, ему нравилось.

— Шутишь? Ты обязан привести всех своих знакомых. Чем больше народу, тем круче.

Дайчи невесело хмыкнул. Может, отношения перешли из рабочих в приятельские, но похоже было, что ни о чем, кроме работы, поговорить не успевали. Нежелание Куроо возобновлять общение с теми, кто знал его раньше, никуда не делось. Он так и не написал Хидео. Речь даже не шла о том, чтобы поговорить с Каем. Возможно, Кенма получал раз в несколько месяцев пару слов, но Дайчи не был уверен. И призрачный шанс встретить кого-то из Карасуно перевесил перспективу домашней стряпни.

Хотя выходные в чужой семье попадали в другую категорию.

— Я зашлю его представителем, — ответил тем временем Куроо, и Дайчи, все же решив не показываться, отправился на кухню, стучать дверцами шкафчиков и заваривать чай.

— Как мама? — спросил Куроо, стоило войти в комнату с двумя чашками в руках.

— Спасибо, лучше. Сказали, что пневмонии, вероятно, удастся избежать. Отец обещал бросить курить, — Дайчи изобразил подобающий скепсис. — Чего там от тебя добиваются?

— Нас ждут на открытии, — Куроо потянулся за чаем. — Но, думаю, тебя одного им за глаза хватит.

— Ты не можешь пропустить открытие кафе, для которого столько сделал, — нахмурился Дайчи, отступив на шаг и держа чашки в заложниках. Куроо скрестил руки на груди с выражением лица, говорившим «да неужели».

— Несколько фотографий. Ничего особенного. И не начинай.

— Куроо…

— Хватит.

Этот тон Дайчи быстро научился узнавать. Он означал «заткнись немедленно, или я за себя не отвечаю». Но иногда он и правда не замечал оград, как танк, а иногда просто нужно было выплеснуть все, что копилось внутри.

— А что такого? Поприсутствуешь, посмотришь. Никто не заставляет тебя встречать гостей у входа или лезть в камеру!

Дайчи видел, как Куроо тихо сатанел, но останавливаться не собирался, да и было слишком поздно.

— Провести всю жизнь, общаясь только со мной и не уходя дальше магазина? Ты не хочешь этого, просто не можешь хотеть…

— Хватит говорить мне, что я могу и должен хотеть, — прошипел Куроо. Он весь напрягся, как хищник, готовый к прыжку. — Я сам разберусь.

— Непохоже! Ты всегда стремился быть в гуще событий, с новыми людьми…

— Люди меняются и по меньшим причинам.

— Да, конечно! Но это и правда должны быть искренние изменения, а не «я сделаю вид, потому что так проще»! Я же вижу, как тебе нравится там, среди всей суеты, среди людей…

— Я сказал — нет, — тихий, ледяной голос мгновенно заставил замолчать. — И закроем тему.

Чай остыл, и Дайчи снова ушел на кухню, ставить чашки в микроволновку. Они с Юи ни разу не поругались толком. С Куроо это было постоянно, от мелких стычек до вот таких почти принципиальных вещей, когда ни один не мог переубедить другого, но и свою позицию менять не хотел или не мог. Вокруг Куроо словно вырастала стена, и молчание становилось осязаемым, давящим. А может, Дайчи только казалось, и тот просто переваривал или не хотел провоцировать дальше. Всякий раз он понятия не имел, что делать. Сейчас Куроо явно был зол и расстроен; пытаться лезть к нему означало раздувать огонь.

Микроволновка звякнула, Дайчи вынул чашку и молча отнес ее в гостиную, поставив на столик так, чтобы легко было дотянуться. Куроо вскинул на него взгляд.

— Как ты сам не устаешь?

— От чего? — опешил Дайчи.

— От этого, — Куроо показал на чашку. — От заботы. Помнить и предвидеть, хлопотать, переживать…

— Ты серьезно? — неверяще переспросил Дайчи. — Похоже, да. Я не знаю. Я не думаю, как тяжело делать что-то для тех, кто мне важен. Не ты ли говорил когда-то о своей доброте и том, как заботишься о кохаях?

— Люди меняются, — не без яда повторил Куроо. — Совершенно искренне.

Дайчи не мог заставить себя поверить. Он подошел ближе, оперся коленом на диван, склоняясь к Куроо. Его не заботило, поймет тот или нет, просто должен был сказать:

— Даже если ты не слышал моих слов, они не перестали быть правдой. — Куроо не отстранился от мягкого поцелуя, но и не ответил. — Остается только смириться.

— Ты знаешь это слово? Я в шоке, — фыркнул Куроо, но в его голосе слышалась растерянность.

— У меня вообще богатый словарный запас, — ответил Дайчи. — Кстати! Пойдем, погуляем? 

Прогулка затянулась: Дайчи никак не мог надышаться, а Куроо не возражал. Вернулись они поздно, и Дайчи собирался повалиться спать. Но, несмотря на то, что работа и ремонт отнимали почти все силы и порой усталость брала свое, несмотря на все стычки, именно Куроо был тем самым «почти», на которое силы всегда оставались. Дайчи не стремился урвать пару поцелуев, побыстрее кончить и уснуть. Наоборот, хотелось наслаждаться самим процессом, пусть немного лениво, не торопясь, не думая, что лучше бы вместо этого выспаться. Теперь уже мозг не коротило до лихорадочного неадеквата… Ну, разве что иногда.

Ладони Куроо лежали у Дайчи на бедрах, сзади, под самыми ягодицами. Куроо чуть крепче сжимал пальцы, когда Дайчи делал что-то, что ему особенно нравилось — прихватывал нижнюю губу зубами или целовал шею, по челюсти к уху и вниз к плечу, вдоль бьющейся жилки… А потом, когда возбуждение стало разрастаться, туманить голову, поднялся еще выше, надавил, и Дайчи послушно просел, раздвинув колени шире. Подался навстречу пальцам, легко оглаживавшим вход — от этой ненавязчивой вроде бы ласки, а скорее от всего, что она предвещала, внутри вспыхнула буря. Его бросило в жар, начисто лишавший возможности контролировать себя.

— Да, пожалуйста… — прошептал он, притираясь членом, налившимся до предела, до ноющей боли, к члену Куроо.

Кончиком пальца Куроо слегка оттянул край, начертил еще круг, более чувствительный, чем раньше.

— Дальше… — простонал Дайчи, не зная, что сделать, чтобы тот не останавливался, но…

— Смазка?

Дайчи с размаху уткнулся лбом Куроо в плечо.

— Не-ет…

Бежать в аптеку со стояком ужасно не хотелось. Рыться по ящикам в поисках хоть чего-то подходящего…

— Завтра куплю, — решительно заявил Дайчи. — Еще немного? Пожалуйста?

Вместо ответа Куроо отпихнул его, уронил на спину.

— С ума сошел?

— Не я это начал.

— И правда, не надо было даже начинать.

Дайчи приподнялся на руках.

— Завтра? Обещаешь?

Куроо смотрел на него, закусив губу. Не то чтобы нерешительно, скорее задумчиво.

— Попробуем. Ложись.

Но Дайчи помотал головой. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Куроо склонялся над ним, держа себя на руках и медленно опускаясь, сгибая локти… Вот бы увидеть, как работали его мышцы, позволявшие такую степень контроля.

— Сними футболку?

Куроо оторвался от его члена, снова выпрямился. Он сидел сбоку, на левом бедре, поставив руки по обе стороны от Дайчи. Не ложился сверху, ничем, кроме губ и языка, не касался, даже забирая так глубоко, как только мог. Все время держался на руках. Это распаляло и бесило одновременно. После паузы Куроо, чуть повернувшись, стащил футболку и собирался вернуться к прерванному занятию, но Дайчи удержал, уперевшись рукой в грудь, садясь ровнее, чтобы быть близко.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, так что — да, на предыдущий вопрос…

Куроо невольно облизнул губы, и Дайчи тут же потянулся за поцелуем, чувствуя тонкую кисею своего собственного вкуса. Обнял за плечи, водя ладонями по обнаженной спине. Куроо что-то промычал в поцелуй.

— А?..

— Ты отвлекаешься.

Дайчи откинулся на руки и смотрел не отрываясь. Мышцы переливались под кожей, играли светом и тенью. Длинные тонкие росчерки ключиц, штрихи прядей, падавших на глаза. Дайчи протянул руку, несмело отвел их в сторону — как давным-давно ночью, когда Куроо лежал в ванной, измученный до того, что позволял смотреть и прикасаться. Сейчас все было по-другому. Куроо хмурился, и ноздри вздрагивали, когда он втягивал воздух перед тем, как взять Дайчи еще чуть глубже. Он все еще не очень любил показывать себя и порой поводил плечами, будто скидывая касания рук, но Дайчи готов был дать ему время. Хотя касаться хотелось постоянно, до зуда на кончиках пальцев.

— Стой, — шепнул он, когда пальцы сами собой сжались в волосах, оттягивая пряди, но Куроо не послушал. Чуть переменил позу, отвел колено Дайчи в сторону, раскрывая его. Поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра в самом чувствительном месте. Перетек, практически ложась между ног. Поцелуями двинулся к паху, дразня языком. Прошелся губами у самого основания, соскользнул на мошонку, и Дайчи не знал, что делать — смотреть дальше или упасть на подушки и подхватить себя под колено. Куроо выгнулся, пытаясь спуститься еще ниже, и тело выбрало само. Куроо довольно хмыкнул, а Дайчи едва не взвыл, когда язык прошелся по складке между ягодиц. Ладони легли Дайчи на бедра, надавили, заставляя согнуться сильнее, скрутиться в комок. Ощущение совершенной беспомощности, как у животного, оказавшегося на спине без возможности перевернуться, и вместе с тем — спокойная сила рук Куроо и нереальное удовольствие, которое расходилось по телу от языка, раз за разом проводившего широкие влажные полосы… Кончик языка напрягся, оказавшись в нужной точке; Куроо медленно надавил, проникая внутрь, раскрывая Дайчи уже по-настоящему.

— Куроо, стой…

Дайчи задыхался. Поза усиливала ощущения и в то же время не позволяла прочувствовать их, требуя слишком большого напряжения. Куроо протолкнулся глубже, уперевшись носом в мягкую чувствительную кожу, и Дайчи накрыло. Короткие всплески странного, будто разбавленного оргазма шли один за одним, не давая вздохнуть, заставляя сжаться плотнее, упереться лбом в колени… Он задушенно стонал, с трудом осознавая, что Куроо все еще не оторвался от него, все еще вылизывал, даже чуть прихватывал губами, и от этого вырубало напрочь.

— Хватит, хватит!

Руки Куроо остались у него на бедрах, теперь аккуратно тянули вниз, возвращая в более привычное состояние. Дайчи закрыл лицо руками, не уверенный, что готов показаться. Но… Надо было увидеть Куроо. Выражение его лица.

Куроо вытирал губы тыльной стороной ладони. Растрепанный, с красными пятнами на щеках и каплями на висках. Кажется, тоже совсем чуть-чуть ошарашенный. Он поднял глаза, прошелся взглядом по дрожавшим бедрам, по опавшему члену, по испачканному животу и вздымавшейся груди.

— Неожиданно, — хрипло сказал он и рассмеялся. 

***

Вслед за Ханамаки в кафе, которое с каждым днем принимало все более определенный вид, зашел красивый парень и со скучающим видом остановился у стола.

— Это Семи Эйта, — представил его Ханамаки. — Я повесил на него всю полиграфию. Надеюсь, если вы и убьете друг друга, то не раньше, чем у нас будут макеты меню.

Как выяснилось, Ханамаки что-то подозревал не без основания. Куроо не то чтобы хотелось убить Семи, но тот заметно раздражал. Своим слегка надменным видом, вечной гримаской то ли скуки, то ли сомнения в способностях окружающих. Вслух он ничего не говорил, но создавалось впечатление, что в успех предприятия не верил. Впрочем, работу свою делал, а это главное. Куроо отдал все папки с фотографиями и, занимаясь обработкой кадров, выбранных для стен, посматривал в их с Ханамаки сторону, краем уха ловя обрывки обсуждения. Кажется, Семи заворачивал любые предложения.

В какой-то момент к ним присоединился Мацукава. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Куроо аж подпрыгнул: лавина негодования застала врасплох.

— Серьезно?! Дай мне фотки с антигравом, я тебе и слова против не скажу! Взрыв вкуса — пожалуйста! Брызги по стенам — без проблем! А тут давай не будем замешивать мух в котлеты.

Семи легко взрывался и так же быстро успокаивался. В конце концов Куроо пришлось подключиться к обсуждению, а посмотрев, как тот принимал решения, послушав комментарии по разным поводам, понял: первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым. В Семи было столько же профессионализма и страсти к своему делу, сколько заносчивости. Куроо понравился стиль, который он выбрал для меню с учетом макета интерьера. Затемненный фон придавал яркость объектам, они выступали над матовой поверхностью бумаги, практически светились, прямо как на натюрмортах малых голландцев, и возможно, идея Мацукавы с брызгами цвета была хороша сама по себе, но в итоге минимализм сыграл на руку, добавляя шика. А еще контрастные страницы перекликались с визитками и листовками, даже в мелочах, создавая ощущение не отдельных фрагментов, а единой панорамы.

До открытия оставалась пара дней; по стенам развесили приехавшие из типографии фото. Даже Семи сделал одобрительное лицо.

— Не передумал? — спросил Мацукава. Куроо пожал плечами. — Приходи ко времени закрытия, мы потом еще посидим узким кругом, обсудим.

В обоих залах как будто ставили точки, закрывали пункт за пунктом. Мацукава в последний раз перепроверял все документы. Семи ненадолго уехал и вернулся с коробками отпечатанных книжечек и листовок — насыщенные пятна, похожие на опавшие листья. Как те, что Савамура любил подбирать и вертеть в пальцах. Куроо всегда давал им улететь, а может, ветру — подхватить их и унести. Ханамаки тут же пролистал меню, пару раз хватаясь за сердце и изображая, что обнаружил опечатку, смертельную для их престижа и будущего статуса. На третьем представлении Семи не купился, и Ханамаки, моментально заскучав, вернул книжечку, пахнувшую свежей краской, в коробку.

Куроо здесь больше делать было нечего.

По дороге домой Ханамаки непривычно молчал, невольно давая время вспомнить слова Савамуры. Савамуры, который порой выбешивал, в первую очередь тем, что был во многом прав. Да, Куроо нравилось работать прямо в кафе, среди суеты и деловитых мастеров. Но нет, это было совсем другое. Ханамаки не то лучше понимал, что убеждать бесполезно, не то был более вежлив и не считал себя вправе нарушать чужие границы. С ними двоими было проще, потому что они не знали его раньше, для них он был единым, цельным образом в настоящем, никаких теней и отражений. Куроо был бы рад, если бы их отношения не ограничились этим — любым другим — проектом, но пока об этом было рано говорить.

Ханамаки помог вылезти из смарта, махнул рукой и укатил, а Куроо вскинул голову, высматривая их окно. Не нашел, но на всем этаже светилось лишь одно, в дальнем конце дома. Значит, Савамура снова батрачил. Как его хватало на все и на всех, Куроо не мог понять. Он не кокетничал и не увиливал, когда говорил, что люди меняются. Как и обстоятельства. Поддержать кохая в школе? Научить чему-то? Почему нет. Напоминать, что нужно учить уроки и думать о своем месте в жизни — тоже несложно. Какие у них тогда были проблемы? Смог бы он сейчас, забыв о себе, помогать кому-то?

Был еще вопрос равноценного обмена — для самого Куроо. Изначально он думал о физическом желании, не задумываясь о причинах. И прозевал тот факт, что для Савамуры это была не просто прихоть, ничем не подкрепленные импульсы тела. Стало ясно: взаимность подразумевала не только — да и не столько — секс. Но с этим было еще сложнее. Что бы он ни чувствовал по отношению к Савамуре, оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что чувствовал Савамура к нему. А любое неравенство или притворство было чревато.

Савамура должен был понимать и сам. Пока его все устраивало, пока он готов был принимать что дают. Но долго так было не продержаться. И если в секс еще можно было внести элемент сознательности, в сфере чувств это звучало как-то нехорошо. Неправильно.

На нос упала капля дождя, следом еще одна. Куроо встряхнулся и пошел домой. 

Прозрачный фурин на двери мягко звякнул, когда Куроо вошел в кафе и огляделся. Пара столиков еще были заняты, Ханамаки хлопотал за стойкой.

— Они во втором зале, — он махнул рукой в том направлении, но Куроо облокотился на полированную поверхность.

— Как общее впечатление?

Ханамаки замер на секунду, словно впервые задумавшись над этим.

— Наверное, нормально. Маццун точнее скажет.

— А ты слегка не в себе?

Ханамаки прыснул.

— Слегка, ты мне льстишь. Не смотри, что я еще на ногах и способен изображать членораздельную речь, вот доберусь до дома и коллапсирую.

Куроо еще раз обвел взглядом зал. Да, он видел законченный вариант, но сейчас все смотрелось иначе. Люди, заходившие в течение дня, оставляли здесь свое дыхание, свои впечатления, крохотную частичку своей жизни. Казалось, кафе ожило, в нем проснулась индивидуальность, нечто, над чем ни один из них не был властен.

— Ты ужинал? Съешь что-нибудь?

— От эксклюзива не откажусь, — и, когда глаза Ханамаки подозрительно сверкнули, добавил: — Да брось, с тебя сегодня хватит.

— Ну, все остальные не упустили шанса меня поэксплуатировать, даже те, у кого на это было ноль основания. Погоди, может, у меня осталось что-то, что не доел разгневанный клиент.

В этот момент одна из остававшихся пар собралась и подошла, чтобы расплатиться.

— У вас классно, — сказал парень. — Хорошо, что зашли.

— Заходите еще! — пропел Ханамаки, проверяя чек.

— И приводите друзей, — машинально добавил Куроо, они с Ханамаки переглянулись и дружно фыркнули от смеха.

— Тебе нужно будет отснять интерьер, — сказал Ханамаки, когда пара ушла. — До открытия, но и с клиентами тоже. Впрочем, твой Дайчи-сан еще не раз об этом напомнит, я уверен.

«Твой»?..

Ханамаки заметил растерянность, приподнял бровь. Стоило ли спрашивать?

— Вы давно знакомы? — опередил его Ханамаки.

— Мы из разных школ, но в последний год играли друг против друга. Особо не общались, так, изредка.

— Все меняется, и все к лучшему.

— Пролил свет мудрости, спасибо. Настоящий оригинал.

Ханамаки посмотрел в упор, и Куроо подумал, что он и правда выглядел очень усталым, но каким-то… умиротворенным, что ли. Таким, как рядом с Мацукавой. Возможно, у того был радиус действия шире, чем казалось. А возможно, никакой связи не было.

— Иди уже. Ойкава весь извелся и меня извел от желания с тобой познакомиться. 

Ойкаву — друга с сомнительным хипстерским вкусом — Куроо узнал сразу, хотя никогда не видел. Он достаточно часто и ярко появлялся в разговорах. Сейчас он был в центре внимания, рассказывая какую-то историю. Куроо, никем не замеченный, с минуту наблюдал за плавными, но взрывными жестами, за поворотом головы и мимикой, слушал интонацию, не разбирая слов. Потом Мацукава отвлекся и махнул рукой. Ойкава тут же замолчал, и Куроо почувствовал на себе его взгляд, больше похожий на рентген. Буквально секунда — и на красивом лице расцвела улыбка, правда, показавшаяся не вполне искренней. Савамура тоже повернулся, как и еще один парень, сидевший спиной к входу.

— Наконец-то, — протянул Мацукава. — Давай скорее говорить о деле, я устал от болтовни.

Дождавшись, пока Куроо сядет, незнакомый парень протянул руку.

— Ивайзуми. А этот трещотка — Ойкава.

Ойкава продолжал довольно откровенно рассматривать его, потом, будто спохватившись, помахал.

— Ханамаки сказал, в штабе готов подробный отчет.

В исполнении Мацукавы это звучало как сводка военных действий, написанная сатириком. Пока он рассказывал, в первом зале снова звякнул фурин, а через минуту в арке появился Ханамаки. Он молча плюхнулся на банкетку, где еще оставалось немного места, и повалился Мацукаве на плечо. Тот потрепал его по щеке.

— Завтра будет новый день.

— Нееет, — простонал Ханамаки. — Закрываемся, я передумал.

— Мне тут нравится, — сказал Ивайзуми, допив коктейль. — Я расстроюсь.

— Ты будешь появляться раз в пару лет, да еще и этого с собой приводить, — Ханамаки ткнул пальцем в сторону Ойкавы, который притворно надул губы.

— Макки, ты меня не ценишь. Дай-чан единственный, от кого я сегодня не слышал оскорблений в свой адрес.

— Это больше говорит о тебе, чем о Савамура-сане, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Он просто испугался твоих домогательств.

— Каких домогательств, Ива-чан, ты что. Искреннее восхищение!

— Ошибка в слове «вожделение».

— Но ведь! — Ойкава сделал жест в сторону Савамуры, словно говоря: а как иначе? Тот молчал, тихо посмеивался, но на щеках были пятна румянца.

Мацукаве удалось вернуть разговор в более конструктивное русло, но даже деловое общение напоминало бадминтон, в котором играли не двое, а шестеро, и воланчик метался от ракетки к ракетке совершенно непредсказуемо. Куроо с легкостью втянулся в воздушную, молниеносную перепалку, вспоминая буквально на ходу, как отбивать прилетавшие со всех сторон удары и посылать свои. Иногда он ловил на себе взгляд Савамуры, но не успевал расшифровать.

— Давайте все-таки выпьем за этих неблагодарных, — сказал Ойкава, поднимая бокал, когда Ханамаки совсем потерял способность держать глаза открытыми. — И отпустим их заслуженно отдыхать.

Бокалы тихо звякнули, встретившись краями. Куроо на руку попала прохладная капля, выплеснувшаяся из чьего-то коктейля. Выпив до дна, Мацукава мимолетно прижался губами к виску Ханамаки.

— Пошли, докатим тебя до машины.

Ойкава и Ивайзуми попрощались и уехали на такси. Мацукава загрузил Ханамаки в смарт, махнул рукой и тоже вырулил на дорогу.

— Дай-чан?..

Савамура передернулся:

— Никогда так не делай.

После выпитого его скулы привычно темнели, и веснушки будто проступали заметнее, а может, просто мерцавший свет фонаря ложился пятнами. И снова этот непонятный взгляд, под которым было неуютно, немного душно, от которого разбегались мурашки.

— Что? — резко спросил Куроо.

— Ничего. Очень интересный интерьер. И еда вкусная.

— Но?

— Никаких но, — Савамура протянул руку — кажется, коснуться щеки Куроо, — и замер: по ним скользнули лучи фар от заворачивавшего на парковку такси. 

Он чувствовал колено Савамуры совсем рядом со своим, чувствовал, что тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не положить руку ему на бедро. Куроо посмеялся бы, но напряжение, почти вибрации, исходившие от Савамуры, не позволяли. И, кажется, передавались Куроо, перетряхивая все внутри, играя в крови, как пузырьки газировки.

Не успел он захлопнуть входную дверь, как Савамура прижал его к стене, потянулся за поцелуем. Положил руку на затылок — уверенно, по-хозяйски. Надавил, заставив пригнуться. Крепко прихватил губы, наваливаясь, притираясь не только бедрами — всем телом. Не было его обычной… не совсем нерешительности, скорее, вежливости. Когда просишь разрешения на каждое действие. Сейчас он мало думал об удобстве Куроо, старавшегося не упустить костыли, больше о том, чего сам хотел.

— Можешь отпустить, — шепнул Савамура. — Я поддержу.

Нет, Куроо не мог. Слишком много было ассоциаций с моментами, когда он чувствовал себя наиболее беспомощным. Начиная с того, как Хидео тащил его на себе. Но Савамура этого не улавливал, не знал, какой крючок потянет за собой то, чему лучше оставаться в самой глубине подсознания. Никто, скорее всего, не уловил бы: это были личные ужасы каждого. Сейчас Куроо не позволил себе зациклиться, вместо этого цепляясь за настоящее. За то, как, даже не имея возможности потрогать руками, ощущал крепкие мышцы на плечах Савамуры, уже знакомый вес тела, силу.

— Тебя Ойкава так распалил? Дай-чан?

Савамура снова передернулся, а Куроо склонился еще ниже и, почти касаясь уха, выдохнул:

— Дай-чан…

По спине и рукам Савамуры сбежали мурашки, Куроо почувствовал это, как всплеск сейсмографа.

— Это не твое, — тихо ответил Савамура. — Ты бы никогда меня так не назвал.

— Предпочитаешь «детку»?

— Предпочитаю любой искренний вариант.

Куроо хмыкнул. Без искренности тут было никак.

— И все-таки я сейчас упаду.

Савамура отступил на шаг, помог выровняться, а руки не убрал. Провел по плечам, пусть и поверх куртки, коротко сжал — и отпустил.

— Я в душ, — сказал он.

Пока Куроо выпутывался из куртки, проверял почту и раздумывал, чего бы выпить, чтобы не заваривать на ночь чай, Савамура прошлепал из ванны в спальню: босиком, в футболке и боксерах, с торчавшими во все стороны мокрыми волосами. Совершенно обычный парень, вроде бы, пройдет мимо — не заметишь. Но Куроо теперь был лишен такой возможности. То, что происходило между ними, заставляло реагировать определенным образом. Приливом возбуждения, предвкушения не только собственного оргазма и следовавшей за ним приятной истомы, но и всего, что было до и после, и что так отличалось от известного Куроо прежде. Всего, причиной чему был Савамура: его голос, запах, движения, манеры, то, каким он ощущался рядом.

Выключив душ, Куроо оглядел себя в зеркале, отбросил челку с глаз. Оперся на раковину и, опустив голову, посмотрел на бедро. Савамура никогда не скрывал ни чувств, ни мыслей, ни реакций, ничего в себе. Куроо выдохнул через стиснутые зубы, оставил штаны висеть на крючке и повязал на талию полотенце.

Когда он вошел в спальню, Савамура отложил телефон, сощурился, потому что свет ночника был слишком тусклым по сравнению с экраном. Резко сел. Куроо немного неловко опустился на футон, бросил полотенце на стул. Савамура молча придвинулся ближе, взял за подбородок, прикоснулся губами — вроде бы мягко, но стоило ответить, тут же оказался у Куроо на колене, выгибаясь под прикосновениями. Заставил лечь на спину, целуя шею и грудь. Куроо закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласкам. Он ожидал, что очень скоро у него на бедрах окажутся ладони Савамуры, и потому вздрогнул, когда на кожу лег поцелуй. Высоко, там, где все было чисто. Но следующий сместился гораздо ниже — сильный, почти засос на нежном, чувствительном месте, и это тоже было новым, а может, основательно забытым. Сладковатое, похожее на патоку ощущение, не дотягивавшее до боли, но медленно поджигавшее нерв за нервом все время, пока Савамура посасывал, не отрываясь. А следом язык прошелся по самой границе, в сантиметре от рубцов.

— Савамура, — прошипел Куроо, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не двинуть ему коленом.

— Чшш, тише. Тебе ведь не больно?

Ему было не больно. Но как, он бы не смог сказать. Странно, страшно, противно, горячо. Язык скользил по коже, вычерчивая сложную линию, не сбиваясь с границы. Короткие, резкие вдохи порой холодили остававшийся след. Савамура осторожно отвел ногу в сторону, прихватил самую тонкую кожу у паха. Не втягивая сильно, и Куроо, полностью поглощенный расходившимся из этой точки возбуждением, не сразу заметил, что кончики пальцев Савамуры скользили вдоль шрамов, изучая их. А когда понял, все же рефлекторно дернулся. Но Савамура проигнорировал. Прозвучи хоть слово — он бы тут же остановился, в отличие, кстати, от самого Куроо. Но реакции тела были неосознанными, часто неподконтрольными, так стоило ли обращать на них внимание? Полюбовавшись пару секунд на плод своих трудов, Савамура двинулся дальше, снова вдоль рубцов. Куроо почти расслабился…

Еще один поцелуй накрыл самый длинный, самый крупный шрам, и тут Куроо не выдержал.

— Прекрати, — зашипел он, выворачиваясь из-под Савамуры, пытаясь отползти хоть немного. Тот растерянно моргнул.

— Больно?..

Нет. Но как было объяснить? Знал ли к этому времени сам Куроо?

— Нет. Просто… просто не надо, ладно?

— Хорошо. Извини, — сказал Савамура. Он смотрел на Куроо, на то, как он тяжело дышал, и как очевидно спало возбуждение от выплеска не то страха, не то адреналина. — В любом случае, спасибо, что… — он запнулся.

Куроо заставил себя подвинуться обратно.

— Давай сначала. Подготовишь меня? 

Он попробовал лечь на живот, но Савамура удержал, не позволяя. Сам он обычно был сверху, то двигаясь, то замирая и давая Куроо подбрасывать бедра. Давая смотреть и трогать, но порой отталкивая руку, чтобы кончить так, без помощи. После несостоявшейся первой попытки он принес не только смазку, но и справку от врача, хотя Куроо, поддавшись импульсу и растягивая его языком, не задумался об этом ни на секунду. И на пальцах никто останавливаться не стал. Но Савамура, с готовностью предлагая себя, не просил Куроо о том же, считая, что тот скажет сам, если захочет, ну а нет так нет. Трахать его было… классно. Как-то Куроо пытался вспомнить, что ему нравилось с девушками. Уж точно не угадывать, нравится ли ей или она просто делает вид, потому что вся эта возня порядком надоела. С Савамурой подобных проблем не возникало. Куроо видел и чувствовал реакции на каждое свое движение: когда попадал по простате, когда причинял чуть больше боли, чем было нужно, когда просто проводил руками от бедер вверх, по ребрам, по груди. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Савамура настолько отзывчив. И низкие стоны, которые неудержимо вырывались, когда он отсасывал Куроо или даже просто целовал, глубоко и жадно, звучали абсолютно непритворными. Савамура действительно не мог сдержаться, да и не старался. Куроо, который не мог себя заставить раздеться, даже понимая, что не осталось ничего неувиденного, боялся так раскрываться. Ему нравился напор Савамуры в поцелуях, нравилось сдаваться и смотреть, как тот рассыпался в его руках. Все же, отдаться самому?.. Нечто совершенно новое, неизвестное, на что требовалось решиться. Он знал, конечно, что хотя бы спрятаться в подушку ему и то не позволят. Но раз уж взялся рушить собственные барьеры…

Он раскинулся перед Савамурой, вытянулся, развел ноги. Тот выдохнул, растирая на пальцах смазку, неожиданно наклонился вперед и взял Куроо в рот. Целиком, потому что возбуждение не вернулось. Перекатывал на языке, прижимался губами, облизывал ствол, пока тот не стал крепнуть, пока Куроо не забылся окончательно, качаясь на волнах удовольствия. Он и не обратил внимания, когда внутрь скользнул палец, пока его не дернуло коротким разрядом.

— О, черт, — выдохнул он, и Савамура тут же отозвался довольным звуком. Сосредоточился на головке, продолжая двигать пальцами, и Куроо бросило в жар. Словно перед самым оргазмом, когда тащит за грань, и никакое стремление продлить момент не помогает, потому что тело торопится скатиться туда еще быстрее; только ощущение было растянуто во времени, нарастало очень плавно, хотя так же неотвратимо, неостановимо.

— Стоп, стоп, я сейчас кончу…

Савамура выпустил Куроо, чуть повернул пальцы, и жгучее нетерпение стало затихать.

— Еще немного, — почему-то попросил он. — Я буду просто растягивать.

Необходимость была очевидна: Куроо отлично помнил толщину члена в ладони, во рту… Он ненадолго закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, потом открыл, чтобы наблюдать за Савамурой. Их бедра почти соприкасались, и его, испещренное шрамами, казалось белым по сравнению со смуглой кожей Савамуры. Второе, здоровое, было гораздо ближе по тону, но все равно светлее. Смотрелось странно. Куроо перевел взгляд выше, на напряженный живот, усыпанный мелкими капельками. На темную головку рядом со своей. Он подтянулся еще ближе, почти что на колени Савамуре.

— Давай, — потребовал он. Савамура с сомнением качнул головой. — Давай.

Савамура взялся за его бедра, потянул, и Куроо проехался спиной по простыням, теперь действительно лежа поясницей на коленях. Савамура прижался ко входу и надавил, медленно погружаясь внутрь. Он подготовил хорошо, но все равно было слишком. Заполненность до краев; Куроо чувствовал, как растягиваются мышцы, стараясь сделать то, чего никогда не делали.

— Я могу… — пропыхтел Савамура, но Куроо резко оборвал:

— Нет.

Савамура остановился, зажмурился, успокаивая разошедшееся дыхание.

— Я так хочу тебя, — голос сорвался, но Куроо услышал. — Хоть так, хоть… как угодно, правда.

Куроо не знал, что ответить. Не привык озвучивать подобные вещи. Порой сделать что-то гораздо проще, чем сказать. Он прогнулся чуть сильнее, безмолвно прося двигаться дальше, и Савамура послушался. Наверное, он сам был готов кончить, то и дело останавливаясь, выдыхая и снова скользя вперед. Пока Куроо не почувствовал мягкое прикосновение мошонки и не застонал, потому что нервная система уже давно работала на пределе, едва справляясь с чувственным перегрузом.

— Двигайся…

Савамура подхватил его под бедра, потому что он мог упираться только одной ногой, съезжая на бок. Не самая удобная поза, но когда Савамура начал буквально снимать его с себя, Куроо стало откровенно все равно. Удерживаясь почти на весу, понимая, как мелко дрожат все мышцы, он сопротивлялся, насаживаясь обратно, заставляя себя привыкнуть. Ловя короткие мгновения засветки, когда движение оказывалось правильным и задевало простату. Савамура подался вперед, перекладывая Куроо на кровать, нависая над ним, заставляя развести и поднять бедра. Так Куроо мог делать меньше, зато Савамура — больше, и тут же этим воспользовался, входя до конца, подаваясь назад, и снова, теперь быстрее, резче. Долгие, сильные движения сменились неглубокими, разбередив затаившееся возбуждение, распаляя, грозя вот-вот столкнуть с обрыва. Савамура еще немного поменял позу, просев чуть ниже, зажав член Куроо между телами; тихо зарычал, собирая животом влагу с него. Дотянулся до губ Куроо, и поцелуй, беспорядочный, почти грубый, подтащил еще ближе. Савамура, почти не соображая, попытался подхватить Куроо под колено — левое — и чуть не потерял равновесие, хватанув воздух; тут же поменял руку, отводя правое дальше, открывая вход чуть шире, толкаясь глубже, прижимаясь вплотную, целуя, целуя… Подталкивая все ближе к краю, и когда Куроо выгнулся, падая в глубокий, непохожий на все другие оргазм, Савамура застонал, спрятав стон у него в шее, задрожал всем телом, крупно пульсируя в Куроо в такт последним, затихающим рывкам бедер. Потом его руки подогнулись, и он буквально рухнул на Куроо всем весом.

— Ух, — тихо выдохнул тот, но когда Савамура попытался скатиться, не дал. — Останься… 

***

Порой, когда Куроо было лень вставать и тащиться в ванную, Дайчи приносил ему влажное полотенце. Куроо вытирался и, наконец-то позволяя себе не заморачиваться с одеждой, просто заворачивался в одеяло. Которое к утру, когда Дайчи нужно было вставать, куда-то уползало, открывая плечи и спину. Дайчи давал себе пару минут, чтобы последить за мерным движением вслед за вдохами и выдохами. В такие моменты сила скрытых под кожей мышц только угадывалась, но Дайчи, раньше лишенный и этого зрелища, не спешил отводить взгляд. Легко представлялось, как менялось бы сложное плетение, когда Куроо прогибался бы под Дайчи, сводя лопатки. И да, он любил видеть выражение лица Куроо, но подобные картинки тоже были чертовски заманчивы.

Куроо было трудно, не всегда получалось отдавать контроль, забываться, не быть противным самому себе. Все же он пытался, отламывал кусочек за кусочком от своей раковины — омертвелой, ненужной, но отвратительно стойкой, — и Дайчи был за это благодарен. В конце концов, он говорил чистую правду: ему было все равно, как именно быть с Куроо — лишь бы быть. Несмотря на все трудности, из которых возникавшие в спальне были самыми незначительными. Упрямство — упертость — их обоих во многих бытовых и глобальных вопросах никто не отменял, и играть в поддавки ни один не собирался. В теории звучало не так уж страшно, но на практике оказывалось довольно тяжело. А еще удручало Дайчи, потому что подсказывало: то, о чем он намекнул, но не стал проговаривать, в разговоре с Сугой, и о чем постоянно думал вот уже долгое время, с легкостью провернуть не получится. 

Но кое-что изменилось после знакомства с Ханамаки и Мацукавой.

Иногда, увидев человека, приходилось вспоминать что-то полузабытое, а иногда образы прошлого высвечивались, как яркий неоновый знак, который невозможно игнорировать. Если и был период, когда Дайчи приходилось задуматься на секунду, чтобы вспомнить свое прежнее отношение к Куроо, он прошел. В школе это была горючая, взрывоопасная смесь раздражения, интереса и все-таки сексуального желания, пусть нераспознанного и потому проигнорированного. Куроо был очень внимателен и умел делать выводы из увиденного. Еще у него был острый язык и несомненная склонность к провокациям. А чего не было, так это способности или стремления тормозить чуть раньше, чем будет поздно. Иногда Куроо напоминал крапиву. Иногда — заигравшегося кота, который подталкивал мягкой лапой, но порой выпускал когти и то ли не думал, то ли плевать хотел, что любая, пусть мелкая, царапина довольно болезненна. Получив очередную, Дайчи какое-то время остерегался, а потом чужое обаяние и собственное подспудное и неосознанное возбуждение снова подталкивали в спину. И Дайчи сам поддевал, спрашивал, велся на подначки, оставался вместе ждать поезда. Ведь его было так легко взять на слабо; он вспыхивал как сухой порох, нужна была только правильная искра.

Все это поблекло, потому что Куроо был не в духе, не собирался открывать свою ракушку, намеревался держать дистанцию. И вот теперь его расшевелили. Не сам Дайчи, так другие — легкие в общении приколисты, не знавшие его другим, принимавшие то, что есть. Не соответствовать им для Куроо оказалось слишком сложно. Он вспомнил эту манеру общения, вспомнил любопытство и собственное умение задавать правильные — самые ужасные — вопросы. Ну а плоды пожинал, разумеется, Дайчи, потиравший воображаемые царапины. Не этого ли ты добивался, говорил он себе. Увидеть его прежним, таким, что не отпускал все эти годы, всегда был в мыслях, пусть где-то на периферии. Живым.

Так что когда он сидел в кафе, наблюдая за тем, как перелетают от одного к другому остроумные ответы, отговорки и зацепки, внутри уже потягивало — одновременно сладко и тревожно — от понимания того, что здесь и сейчас это не закончится, не останется. И что придется вспоминать, как парировать уколы и хотя бы изредка отвечать так же действенно. Но это не только пугало, но и… возбуждало, да. Еще один повод влюбиться заново, или, правильнее сказать, сильнее. 

Волшебного прорыва не случилось, но Куроо его, кажется, и не ждал. Спокойно вернулся к своей обычной хаотичной и разнообразной работе, сразу откликаясь на приглашения Ханамаки, когда тот менял что-то в меню. Отдельным пунктом появились десерты, потому что удалось нанять кондитера, который «удовлетворил взыскательный вкус Маццуна», как весьма похоже изобразил Куроо, пересказывая события дня. Ойкава усердно делал всем рекламу; пока он был в Сендае, специально отсняли кучу кадров с ним. За разными столиками, с разными блюдами, даже в разной одежде. Зато теперь можно было создавать впечатление, что он из любимого заведения буквально не вылезал.

Так что все были заняты и деловиты, включая самого Дайчи, который, освободившись от гнета ремонта, углубился в изучение вопроса протезирования. Юи, хоть и чуть не умерла от любопытства, все же не стала задавать вопросов, а просто дала телефон знакомого хирурга, который дал телефон знакомого специалиста, который согласился поговорить с Дайчи.

— Шрамы? — он посмотрел на свои руки, потер какое-то невидимое пятнышко. — Не могу ничего утверждать, не увидев, но шрамы, конечно, усложняют дело.

Дайчи вздохнул.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы после всех уговоров оказалось, что они были впустую. Да и… Я знаю, если он настроится…

— Я прекрасно понимаю, — профессионально вежливо сказал доктор. — Но и гарантий дать не могу. Мне нужно увидеть самому, поговорить, и тогда уже давать более определенный прогноз.

Уговаривать, обнадеживать — а потом узнать, что ничего сделать нельзя. Не лучший вариант. Но и отступить, забыв об идее, даже не попробовав, Дайчи не мог.

С его должностью и зарплатой получить одобрение кредитной заявки — сперва на первоначальные консультации, с опцией увеличить сумму, если доктор даст добро, — не стало бы проблемой. Самым сложным было добиться согласия от Куроо, который и так считал себя обязанным, и воспринял бы предложение как еще один непосильный личный долг. Но Дайчи смотрел с другой точки зрения. Если существовал хоть какой-то шанс, как можно было не воспользоваться?

Он думал о том, как лучше начать разговор, когда ужинал, когда лежал рядом с Куроо, уже давно восстановив дыхание, но не собравшись с силами откатиться подальше, когда пил кофе на работе. Представлял первую же реакцию, внутренне холодел и начинал сначала. А потом понял, что просто ходит по кругу, по собственным протоптанным до глубокой колеи следам; что никогда не будет подходящего момента, правильных слов и легкой победы. Не будет вообще ничего, если не собраться с духом и не сказать хоть что-то.

Куроо сидел в своем углу дивана, обрабатывая отщелканные днем снимки для еще одной гастроистории, похожей и не похожей на странствия тыквы. Дайчи отставил ноутбук в сторону, придвинулся ближе, дотянувшись и положив руку Куроо на колено.

— Ммм? — отозвался тот.

— Есть предложение, — сказал Дайчи и, дождавшись, пока Куроо повернется к нему, продолжил. — Ты выслушаешь его до конца, не станешь хвататься за тяжелые предметы, и я неделю буду привозить тебе еду из лучших ресторанов города.

— Два предложения в одном, — протянул Куроо. — Еще и с подкупом. Звучит как подвох.

Они помолчали, потом Куроо сказал:

— А после того, как выслушаю, смогу высказать свое мнение в любых выражениях?

— Да, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Только без рукоприкладства.

Мог ли Куроо догадываться, что Дайчи собирался предложить? Впрочем, если и нет, постановка вопроса и правда намекала на малоприятность темы.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Куроо. — Валяй.

Дайчи вдохнул поглубже, выдохнул и заговорил.


End file.
